Surprises
by niklovr
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Sonny Corinthos and Dara Jensen, and no one connected to them will ever be the same again. Includes Carly, Taggert, Jason M, Keesha, Lois, Justus & more!
1. Default Chapter

Part One

Port Charles' ADA Dara Jensen sat in the middle of the festivities, marveling at the crowd of friends who surrounded her. After the day she had in court, this impromptu bridal shower came as a complete surprise. Facing all the knowing grins that stared back at her, she wondered if her fiancé, Marcus Taggert, had a hand in this joyous celebration.

"Uh oh!" Felicia Scorpio declared, holding up a bottle of champagne. "Your glass is half empty. Let me fill it up for you."

"Oh, no you don't!" Dara covered her glass with her hand and stood. "I have work to do tonight. Half full is enough for me."

Felicia pouted, and Dara wouldn't have been surprised if her friend stamped her foot, too. The blonde seemed to be on the verge to do just that when she suddenly laughed and handed the bottle to Dr. Ellen Harmon. 

"I don't want it," Ellen said, as she rose to her feet. "I'm on call tonight. In fact, I should be leaving." Her gaze drifted around Dara's living room. She wrinkled her nose. "This place looks like an explosion hit it. Want some help cleaning up?"

Dara didn't have to think twice. She quickly nodded and the group of ladies--Felicia, Ellen, Keesha, Robin, Eve, Simone, Lois--moved into action. Lingerie was pulled from the boxes, folded and placed on her bed. The empty boxes were discarded. The remaining full bottle of champagne was stored inside her fridge. The picked over food was dumped. And less than thirty minutes later, the apartment was clean again.

"Thanks," Dara said, pulling each of her friends into a tight hug. "I really appreciated this. The wedding is less than a week away and I completely forgot all about having a bridal shower."

"That's what best friends are for," Keesha reminded her. "To look out for the important stuff when you become too preoccupied with your fione, bald-headed husband-to-be."

Laughing, Dara said, "Hey, now! What's this business about him being fione. You're not supposed to notice that. Just because you're his partner and all...don't get any ideas."

Keesha raised her hands in mock defense. "I promise I only peeked once. I haven't touched ever."

"I think we all are guilty of taking a quick peek," Robin chimed in. "When he strutted his stuff at the Bachelor Auction, who could ignore that beautiful smile?"

Simone nodded. "I know I couldn't. I almost went blind."

"Not me," Lois said, presenting an innocent face. "When Justus crossed the stage, all I could see was his beautiful smile."

Keesha rubbed her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Lois nudged her arm and they laughed. "You and my cousin are too starry-eyed for me."

"The love bug will take a big chunk out of you," Lois declared. "Just you wait and see."

Keesha shrugged and didn't reply.

"This was a great party. Marcus kept his mouth shut for once and didn't spoil the surprise," Eve said. "Let's call it a night and give Dara her apartment back."

The women filed out the door and Dara sighed with contentment. Fifteen years ago, she never would have believed she could be this happy. She had good friends who cared about her, a man who loved her and family who didn't bother her too much. Except for one day of despair that rolled around once a year, she had no complaints.

A knock sounded at her door and freed her from her thoughts. Thinking that one of the women had returned, she just opened the door. To her surprise, a teenager stood on her doorstep.

"May I help you?" Dara asked, concerned.

"Are you Dara Jensen?"

The voice was tough, accusatory, and definitely feminine. Dara's curiosity overrode common sense. She nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you live in Brooklyn in 1986?"

A knot formed in Dara's lower belly. She tried to ignore it by pressing her hand against her abdomen. A sense of foreboding cloaked her. 

"Yeah, why? Who are you? Why are you asking me this?"

"My name is Hope. Are you sure you don't recognize me?" the girl asked. "That's weird because I have your eyes." The girl held up a recent photo of Dara taken from the newspaper. "And my daddy's dimples. See?" 

Hope produced another photo and this one made Dara's jaw drop. The black and white image of Sonny Corinthos smiled back at her. Her gaze slowly returned to the girl. Sure enough, the child was the perfect blended creation of the two of them. Dara could hardly believe it. All the time she spent mourning her dead child had been in vain, for Hope had been alive all the time.

"Oh, my God."

# # #

Sonny Corinthos looked out at the Port Charles skyline as he listened intently to Jason Morgan's report. According to Jason's sources, Sorel had banded an army. The tension between the Corinthos faction and Sorel's had heated to a fever pitch. The two regimes had controlled Port Charles' docks for too long. It was time for one leader to rise to power. Sonny determined that he be that man.

"What do you want us to do, Sonny?" Jason asked. "Reynaldo is ready to assemble our men. Give me the word and it's done."

Sonny nodded. His thoughts worked at a rapid pace, but silence was his response. A well-thought plan was always better than going off half-cocked. When he finally made his decision, he turned away from the starlit sky and looked Jason straight in the eyes.

"Do it quietly."

Jason's stoic expression slipped into a frown. "You still think we have a snitch."

"I can feel it right here." Sonny pointed to his heart. "You choose the men and give Reynaldo the order. No one else knows about this."

"What about Carly and Michael?" Jason asked. "Do want me to take them to the safe house?"

Sonny shook his head. "They're safe here. Sorel knows if he tries anything on my family, he's a dead man."

"If there's nothing else, I'll leave now." 

Sonny bit back a smile. He knew Jason had something or someone on the side, and for months, he'd been wondering who the special lady was. One thing about his second in command, Jason certainly knew how to keep his mouth shut.

The door closed with a click behind Jason. Sonny heard the pitter patter of his three-year-old son's feet as he toddled down the staircase. Sonny squatted at the bottom step and as was their custom, Michael threw himself into Sonny's arms. Carly joined them a few seconds later.

"You're spoiling him," she commented, tossing Sonny the towel their naked son had escaped.

Sonny wrapped the terrycloth around Michael's wet body and dried the child. "He's my son. There's nothing wrong with showing him love."

She shrugged and glanced toward the door. "Was that Jason? What was he doing here at this hour?"

He gave her a hard look. "You know I can't answer that."

Carly folded her arms across her chest and perched on the edge of the arm of the easy chair. "If you're talking business, I wanna know about it."

"That's none of your concern," he said, an edge coming into his voice. "I don't harass you about Deception, do I?"

"This isn't harassment." Her brown eyes flashed. "We're supposed to be working things out. That's what you said when I agreed to come back. Don't make me change my mind."

"And don't make idle threats," he warned. Michael began to squirm in his arms. Sonny set the child on the floor and watched as Carly dressed the little boy. "You know I can't talk about that stuff. When you came back, you agreed not to get involved with my business."

"I know what I said." She finished dressing Michael and kissed his cheek. "Go to your room. We'll be right up to tuck you in."

Michael raced from the room. Sonny's heart swelled as he watched the boy who was a miniature version of himself, complete with wavy black hair and dimples. He loved his son and despite how hard she made it, he loved his wife. If he could just keep the business separate from his family, his life would be just about perfect.

He crossed the room and closed his arms around Carly's waist. "We can make this work. We have a son, and he deserves the best. Fighting isn't giving him our best."

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I don't wanna fight. I just want you to be safe. Why can't we just leave and let Jason run things?"

Sonny shook his head. "That's not the way things are done. This territory is mine. I'm not giving it up. Not to Jason or anyone else." He released her and took her hand. "Let's go read our son a bedtime story."

"Whatever you say, Sonny," she mumbled, squeezing his hand. "Whatever you say."

# # #

"What's this?" Joseph Sorel grumbled when his second in command tossed a file folder onto the table beside his dinner plate. "I'm eating here!"

"Just read it, boss," Luigi Petrillo advised. "I guarantee it will be tastier than my Momma's linguini and clams."

Sorel wasn't convinced, but he opened the folder anyway. As he perused the documents, a wide grin spread across his face. Damn it all if Luigi wasn't right! This info made Momma Petrillo's dish taste like boiled onions...provided that everything listed there was true.

"Who gave you this?" 

Luigi frowned. "Come on, boss. You know my sources are legit. That's not fabricated. That's usable stuff."

"So, Corinthos and ADA Jensen have a secret love child named Hope?" Sorel cackled until his sides ached. "That's too good to be true."

"It's all true. Complete with DNA," Luigi said. "And believe you me, getting those DNA samples wasn't exactly a piece of cake."

Sorel sat back and read the documents again. Seventeen-year-old Dara Jensen ran with the wrong crowd in Brooklyn. She got knocked up by Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos, and her parents sent her away to have the kid. The Jensens decided that Dara was too young to be a mother so they put the baby, little Hope, up for adoption and _convinced_ the doctor and nurse, with a few well placed bucks, to tell Dara the child was stillborn. Dara went on to become the ADA of Port Charles and Sonny acquired a piece of territory in the very same city.

Now, a lot of things suddenly fell into place, Sorel thought. No wonder Corinthos had never landed in jail! 

"This is leverage, _mi amico_," Sorel said, holding up the folder. "With this, we have the ADA and Corinthos right where we want them!" 


	2. Part Two

Part Two

If five years ago, anyone had told Keesha she would engage in a clandestine affair with her first love's new persona, she wouldn't have believed them. In fact, she would have slapped the person silly and stormed off in a huff. But that was then and this was now. A person could change a lot in five years.

Thinking back on it now, she wasn't sure how it happened. After a day spent in the courtroom explaining arrests, Keesha needed a break. She went home, changed into jeans and hit the streets. For some strange reason, her footsteps took her to Jake's. Guzzling beer wasn't her style, but she loved a game of pool. She played game after game and then Jason walked in.

Their eyes met. Excitement rippled through her. Primal sexual attraction struck like lightning. He came to her. They played a game that was charged with electric heat. Everything he did seemed to arouse her further. The way his hand curved around the ball as he positioned it on the green felt. How is fingers slowly stroked the cuestick before it hit the ball. 

After a while, the tension seemed to get to him, too. He arched a brow and jutted his chin to the back. She responded with a slight nod. They slipped out into the alley. As was Jason's custom, he didn't say too much. He only gave her directions to a motel on the outskirts of town. The Starlight Inn. He hopped on his motorcycle and Keesha slid behind the driver's seat of her car. The next three hours blew her mind and left her craving for more.

So now, she waited for him in their usual Room 23. Gravel sputtered outside and the beam of a single headlight swam into the room. She heard the engine cut off and then there was a single tap on the door. Keesha didn't bother to use the peephole. She knew it was Jason on the other side.

A small trace of a smile curved his firm, sensual lips. He closed the door with his foot while reaching for her. His mouth covered hers hungrily. His tongue pushed between her lips and sent shivers of desire racing through her. A sudden ache to be joined with him coursed through her. As if sensing that, Jason lifted her and her thighs closed around his hips. Continuing to possess her with his mouth and tongue, Jason carried her to the bed with the covers already pulled back and lowered her onto the crisp, cool sheets.

He tore off their clothes without preamble. Then, he slid over her. Usually, their joining was quick, hot and wild. On this night, Jason slowed the pace. He rained kisses over her face, down her throat and up again to her earlobe. His teeth nibbled and his tongue suckled.

Keesha groaned deep in her throat. She wanted more. Her hand closed around his growing arousal. Her caresses made him shudder. His teeth sunk into her quivering flesh. Stroking and squeezing, she brought him to a rock hard erection. Now, that he was ready, she positioned him into place.

"Not yet." 

Jason grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head. Keesha writhed in protest, but her urgent need went unheeded. His hand outlined the circle of her full breast. Her senses reeled as he tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. When his mouth finally took possession, she cried out.

"Easy," he murmured, his breath hot against her already heated flesh.

His free hand left her breast. It took its time, sliding down her belly and onto her thigh. His palm, rough and callused, massaged her with exquisite tenderness. Her legs parted. Jason responded to her silent invitation. 

Lowering his mouth against her ear, he whispered what he was doing to her. His fingers threaded her moist curls before venturing further south. His whisper and the first touch of his fingertip on her swollen bud of pleasure nearly sent her over the edge. Her pelvis bucked against him, and Jason whispered, "One or two?"

"Two!" 

His fingers eased into her silken folds. His thumb continued to caress her swollen bud. The stroking of his fingers left her mindless. He created a rhythm and she moved to its beat. 

Jason's expert touch propelled her to ecstasy. Keesha's body tensed and seconds later, she shattered into a million pieces. As her release overtook her, she cried out.

Jason claimed her cries with a crushing, possessive kiss. He paused for a second to slide on a condom before his knee parted her thighs. His rigid heat filled her. Fevered and wild, he pumped inside her. His hips ground against hers and Keesha lost control again.

"YES!" His cry of fulfillment roared in her ears. 

Later, they shared a shower, dressed, and went their separate ways.

# # #

Dara ushered the girl--her daughter--inside her apartment. Hope entered with a swagger of her hips. The teenager made no attempt to hide her curiosity. She looked over Dara's home as if she had every right. Dara offered no protest. She used the moments of silence to watch the girl and to think.

Hope was definitely the right age to be her child. She had Dara's build, petite with a hint of feminine curves coming into place. Her hair was dark and wavy--like Sonny's, and her eyes were a piercing brown--like Dara's.

While Hope perused the framed photos of Dara's family and friends that covered the mantel, Dara wondered how this could have happened. The doctor told her the baby was stillborn. The baby hadn't cried out at childbirth so Dara had no choice but to believe him. But looking at this real-life version of her precious baby...Dara couldn't help but wonder what really happened fifteen years ago.

"You've done well for yourself," Hope commented once her inspection ended. "A big shot lawyer with a cute boyfriend. I guess having a kid would have interfered with that."

"You guess wrong," Dara said quietly. She gestured to the sofa. "Have a seat. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Hope snorted. "It's a little late to try the Mommy stuff now, dontcha think?"

Dara stiffened. The girl had every right to be angry, but her reappearance sent Dara's world off balance. Responding to sarcasm would only cloud the issues. She couldn't allow Hope's cynicism to get to her.

"Okay, so you don't want anything." Dara sat on the edge of her plush, ivory easy chair and waited until Hope sat before she spoke again. "I don't know where to begin. I never expected..."

"You thought you left your bastard behind," Hope said. "I've read a lot about you. The article in Essence was quite revealing, Mommy Dear. You never let obstacles stand in your way of what you really want. I was an obstacle so you got rid of me. Too bad for you. I'm not so easily gotten rid of."

"That's not how it was," Dara said, flinching as her words were thrown back at her. "I never thought of you as obstacle. I wanted you--"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"Be quiet!" Dara said, more harshly than she intended. 

Hope's brown eyes flickered with pain, but the emotion showed for only a brief moment. Then, it was gone. Dara almost apologized, but thought better of it. She doubted if Hope would have accepted it anyway.

Dara stood and began to pace the floor like she did at trial. The movement was subconscious. She wasn't even aware that she was doing it.

"I wanted my baby. I was told that she was stillborn. I didn't know..." Dara swallowed hard as tears lodged in her throat. "If I had known, nothing would have prevented me from being a mother."

"I almost believe you."

"Well, you should," Dara said, pausing to look at the teenager. "Where have you been? How did you find out about me?"

"You don't want to hear about me."

"Yes," Dara said, "I do."

Hope broke free of Dara's penetrating stare and looked down at the floor. Her voice was a quiet mumble, as she said, "A family adopted me. They were killed in a car crash when I was five. I've been in and out of foster homes ever since."

She raised her head to glare at Dara. "See, it looks like we have a lot in common. Despite those obstacles, I found you."

Dara nodded. "You certainly did. Where are you living now?"

"Getting rid me again?" Hope accused.

"No. It's getting late. You should call your foster parents to let them know you're okay."

Hope stood abruptly. "I don't think so. Daddy Phil has a taste for jailbait. I'm gonna pass on that."

The girl raced to the door before Dara could stop her. "I'll be seeing you, Mommy Dear."

The door slammed shut. Dara grabbed her house keys and stormed out after Hope. The girl was too fast for her. By the time Dara reached the sidewalk, Hope was long gone. Dara sighed and returned to her apartment.

The phone rang seconds after she closed the door. She checked the caller id and saw that Marcus was on the other end. The thought of him usually brought a smile to her face. Not, this time. 

"Hi, Marcus," she said, her voice distant and weary.

"How's my bubblin' brown sugar?" he asked, using the nickname that was really a secret joke between them. "Dara? Weren't you happy about the party?"

"The party was great," she said. A headache suddenly gripped her. She rubbed her fingertips across her temple. "Are you at work or at home?"

"I'm on my way home."

"Could you stop by here?" she asked. "We need to talk."

There was silence on the other end, and then he said, "This sounds bad."

"It is," Dara said. Hope's face came to mind and the possibility of getting to know her daughter beamed like a beacon of good fortune. A faint smile came to Dara's mouth. "And it isn't. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

# # #

__

Flashback 

__

After the loss of her mother, Carrie, to cancer, Dara's home became a very dismal place. It didn't help that her father, Robert, remarried less than a year later. Things went from bad to worse. His new wife, Cynthia, had been one of Carrie's best friends. Dara couldn't handle watching her father and Cynthia sweep her mother's memory under the rug. She began to spend less time at home and more time on the street, alone and mourning.

One day, she met a girl named Lois Cerullo who introduced her to a group of kids who hated their home life as much as she hated hers. Dara hung with them and found there were ways to forget the pain. One kid in particular took her under his wing and over time, they began to hang out alone.

Michael Corinthos wasn't like the other boys their age. He was quiet, pensive, and ambitious. He had goals and Dara was drawn to him.

They started out as friends. She confided how much she hated her home life and he told her about his. His stepfather was a complete asshole and had weakened his mother's resolve. Michael hated Deke and swore he'd never be anything like him. And if he had his way, one day he'd kill him.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Dara warned. 

They sat in an abandoned building blocks away from their friends' hang out. This place was her and Michael's private spot. With a sofa they confiscated from the curb and a few strategically placed odds and ends, they'd turn the old musty room into a comforting home away from home. 

Michael turned away from the window and stared at Dara with his penetrating dark eyes. "But I mean it. He's a sorry bastard. He's gotta pay for the hell he's put us through."

"Just call the police."

"You know I can't do that. He's one of them. They won't help us."

"If you called another precinct--"

"No," he said, lightly pressing his finger to her lips. "Let's talk about something else. You took the SATs today. How did it go?"

Her mouth tingled from where he touched her. She tried to ignore the surprising sensations and looked away from him. "It was okay. I won't get the score back for weeks. I still say you should take it."

Michael laughed. "The college life isn't the one for me. But don't you worry," he added when she opened her mouth to protest, "things will happen for me. Just you watch."

Dara didn't say anything. She slowly smiled as she glanced at him. The room was dark, but that didn't diminish how attractive he was. Jet black hair and those dimples... Dara's stomach clenched as he suddenly grinned and the dimples sunk deep into his cheeks. She felt hot with embarrassment and averted her gaze.

Michael lightly cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him again. "You're so pretty when you blush," he murmured. "But you're pretty anyway."

"You think so?" she asked, mesmerized by his husky voice and glassy-eyed stare.

"I do. Really."

Her vision blurred as his head moved closer. His lips touched hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss. All too soon, their kiss ended and they stared at each other in surprise. Unexpected desire had rendered them speechless.

__

End of Flashback

# # #

Moonlight streamed through the curtains of the penthouse's master bedroom. Carly's sleeping body warmed Sonny's side. After a session of passionate lovemaking, she usually fell into a deep sleep. The same wasn't always true for Sonny.

Fifteen-year-old memories returned at the oddest times. He should have been asleep, but he couldn't shake his thoughts of the past. Back when he answered to the name of Michael, he was a different man. Young, a little naive, but determined. That hadn't changed. He was always determined.

And then, there was Dara. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, his back facing Carly. Dara happened when they were both in desperate need of comfort and love. He wouldn't trade anything for the time they had together and often wished that things had ended differently between them. Although now, they rarely spoke and communicated as strangers when they did, he'd always look back on their past with fondness. There was a lot of good in their relationship and the bad strengthened him.

"A penny for your thoughts." Carly's voice swept over him like a gentle caress. Her fingers were cold as they trailed the length of his arm and lightly grasped his hand.

Sonny rolled onto his back, draped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her against him. "I can't be sure who's cheating who with that deal."

He felt her cheeks curve into a smile against his bare chest. "Tell me," she said, "and I'll be the judge."

Sonny shrugged. "Just thoughts of the past. Back when I was a kid and thought I knew everything."

"You mean there was a time when you didn't?" 

He chuckled softly. "There was a time when I knew a little less than what I know now. I've always pretty much known everything. Well, everything that's important to me."

She flattened her hand on his chest and rested her chin on top. "You have any deep, dark secrets in your past?"

He tucked the thoughts of Dara and their dead child into the far recesses of his mind. An impenetrable door locked the memories away. He tilted his head down and met Carly's unwavering stare. "Nothing important."

She smiled. Leaning forward, her lips brushed his, and they made love again. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Dara paced the floor until she heard Marcus' key in the lock. Anticipation and dread had been her constant companions after she hung up the telephone. Now, that he stood on the other side of the door, unbearable sadness filled her heart. When he opened the door and stepped inside, Dara burst into tears and ran into his arms.

"Sweetheart," he said, his arms closing around her. "What's wrong, Dara? Did somebody die?"

That question touched her deep inside. Sobs shook her. She became lost in a storm of memories and emotions from the past. The strongest one being the awful pain of believing her baby was dead and being forced to move past it. In the farthest corners of her mind, she was only dimly aware of Marcus closing and locking the door, and then later, taking her to bed and crawling in beside her. His deep, rich soothing tones of comfort and love surrounded her and caused the tears to flow faster until she was finally spent.

"You wanna talk about it?" His large hand took her face and held it gently. "We don't have to. I'm just asking..."

Her throat scratched from the weeping. She swallowed hard. Shaking her head, she said, "In the morning. Can you just hold me tonight?"

Marcus gave her a half smile. "Nothing could tear me from your side."

He guided her head to his shoulder. Dara nestled against him. They lay together, their arms wrapped around each other, until the next morning.

# # #

Sonny received a call from Jason bright and early the next morning. He left the warmth of Carly and their bed to journey across the hall to Jason's penthouse apartment.

"What's happened?" Sonny asked. Jason's bearing was one of calm assurance. Whatever possessed him to call Sonny before the break of day wasn't so severe that it would cause the younger man to break his usual stoic tranquility. 

"The army's been assembled," Jason said, "and the first report is in. Luigi and Sorel had a late night meeting."

Sonny shrugged and headed for the bar to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Big deal. They meet all the time. I know you didn't wake me up to tell me this."

"I didn't," Jason said, his voice typically unemotional. "After their meeting, Sorel sent two of his men out on errands. One of them was in a car parked at the curb in front of the building. The other went to ADA Jensen's street."

Sonny's hand faltered. Droplets of cream plopped onto the countertop. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "One of Sorel's goons is at Dar--the ADA's place? Did our guys grab him?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, as if he could read the depths of Sonny's soul. Abruptly, his expression softened and the blank look returned. "No, I instructed them to hang back when Taggert showed up. Sorel's man left when he saw the detective."

"Did you question the one you found outside?"

Jason nodded. "He's not talking. Reynaldo worked him over pretty good. The guy doesn't know anything."

Sonny left the coffee on the counter and strode to Jason's front door. His gut instinct told him this wasn't an idle peeping tom job for Sorel's men. They were up to something.

After he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder at Jason. "Put someone on the ADA. If Sorel or his men go anywhere near her, move in. Do the same for Carly."

Jason's brow knitted together into a worried frown. "Do you know what this is about?"

Sonny paused. He trusted Jason with his life and the life of his family. But he couldn't trust the younger man with this. Emotions from the past ran too deep and were too complicated to voice aloud. He said, "No. Just do what I said."

"Whatever you say, Sonny."

# # #

Marcus sat at the overly prepared breakfast table and fixed Dara with a hard stare. Platters of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, grits and pancakes filled the table. His stomach stopped grumbling a long time ago in light of this feast, and the wheels inside his head kicked into gear. Dara rarely cooked like this, and when she did, something was wrong. Dead wrong.

"That's enough!" he said when she brought out two pitchers filled with orange juice and grape juice. He stood and grabbed her upper arms. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where to begin," she said, shrugging free of his hold. She set the pitchers on the table beside the grits. "I don't know how to start."

"Wherever you want to," he said, his voice softer. "Look, I know something is up. Just spit it out."

Dara gave him a troubled look. Her bottom lip trembled. "You won't understand."

"Give me a little credit," he said, indicating with his thumb and forefinger. "As long as you're not ending the wedding, I think I can _understand_ anything you have to tell me."

She averted her eyes. "Not this."

"Dara."

She glanced at him again. Her brown eyes bright with uncertainty, dread, and worry. She untied her apron and held onto it tightly. "Have a seat."

He returned the chair. After she claimed the one facing him, he nodded. "Okay, we're both sitting. What is it?"

"You're gonna think that I lied to you or mislead you because I never told you this...but I didn't see the point. There are things in your past that I'm sure you haven't told me, and I don't blame you for that--"

"We're not in a courtroom and this isn't your opening argument. Just talk to me. I'm your man, Dara. You can tell me anything. I've never judged you before. I'm not about to start now."

Sudden tears filled her eyes. "I hope you mean that," she said quietly, as if to herself. "Okay, here it goes. I had a baby my senior year of high school. I was told she was stillborn. That was a lie. She's alive, and she knows all about me." Dara inhaled a sharp breath. "And she doesn't like me very much."

"A baby?" he repeated quietly. She was all worked up because she had a kid? Marcus sighed. Teenagers made mistakes. That was a fact of life. He couldn't believe she'd think he would be angry about that. Taking her hand, he said, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry you were lied to...believing she was dead... Where is she? She can become a part of our lives if you want. You don't have to worry about me not wanting her because she's not mine. She's a part of you and that's all that matters to me."

"No, Marcus." She squeezed his hand tightly. "There's more. You don't know who her father is--"

"I don't care. You were kids. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," she declared. "Hope's father is Sonny," she said in a rush. "Sonny Corinthos."

Explosions sounded inside Marcus' mind. He couldn't have heard her right. He was hearing things. Releasing a low chuckle, he said, "I could have sworn I heard you say Corinthos fathered your child. I'm losing it."

"You heard me right."

He stared back her, trying to reconcile her voice and words with the woman he knew and loved. There's no way his Dara could have been intimate with that lowlife hood. There's no way the woman Marcus loved could have born that scum's child.

"NO!" 

He tore his hand from hers and stood so fast that his chair toppled over. "No, Dara! Not Corinthos! Anybody but him!"

"Marcus, please," she cried, rising and going to him. "It was a long time ago. We were kids and different people."

She tried to touch him and he flinched. Her hands dropped to her sides. He pointed his finger at her. "Nobody changes that much. You slept with Sonny Corinthos and had his child? That's bad enough, but what's worse is that you never told me! You never told _me_, Dara! How could you not tell me about this? Was it a sweet, little secret that you and he shared? Did you laugh about it behind my back?"

"No! We never talk about it. It was buried in the past. We're not the same people."

"Yeah, right," he grunted.

"I love you, Marcus," she said softly. "In all my life, I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

He pierced her with a cold stare. "Not even the father of your child?"

She opened her mouth to answer. He lifted his hand to silence her. 

"I don't want to hear it. I can't hear it. Not right now." He stormed to the door and grabbed his jacket, holster and keys.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Marcus, please, don't leave like this. We need to talk. I don't want to lose you."

He couldn't answer the unsaid question that hung in the air. He didn't know if it was over between them or not. The love was still there, but the sense of betrayal overrode it. He needed time to himself to think and to sort things out.

He wrenched the door open. "I have to go." He left without sparing her another glance.

# # #

Sonny and three of his most trusted bodyguards rode in the elevator with Carly down to the parking garage. As the doors opened, the three heavily armed men peered into the lot. When they deemed it was okay, they gestured for Sonny and Carly to follow them to the waiting limo.

"Why do I need more guards?" she demanded, as they headed for the expensive, bulletproof vehicle. "You told me I would be free to go and come as I please without these huge lugheads following me around. If Michael and I aren't safe, tell me now."

"You're safe," he assured her. "They're just extra precaution. I'm your husband, the protector. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You make things hard, Sonny," she replied. "If you would just tell me..."

He shook his head. "My silence protects you even more than it protects me. You know that I love you and Michael more than anything else. That should be enough."

She bit down on her lower lip. The determination in her brown eyes softened. "I'm dropping this. For now."

He smiled. "Thank you. What time will you be home?"

"We're still looking for the Face of Deception. Laura's scheduled a few meetings, but she knows I won't stay there all night."

He pulled her into his arms and said, "You'd better not."

He kissed her with love and passion. Carly responded with hunger and need. When the kiss ended, he saw her into the backseat and closed the door. He didn't bother with giving the guards instructions. They already knew they were to guard her with their lives.

He rode back up the elevator alone. Johnny greeted him as soon as the doors opened on the penthouse floor. From the high color on the younger man's cheek, Sonny knew immediately something was up.

"What?" Sonny asked.

Before Johnny could reply, Sonny turned the corner to his penthouse and was stopped in his tracks by the murderous gaze of Detective Marcus Taggert.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Sonny swaggered toward Marcus with a smirk on his face and contempt in his eyes. It was all Marcus to do to keep his rage in check. Throwing the other man to the ground and beating him senseless would have sated his rage, but Marcus was a man of the law. He couldn't succumb to his base emotions. That's what scum like Corinthos did. No, Detective Marcus Taggert was above that. He knew what came there to do and nothing would make him forget that.

"What's this about?" Sonny asked. "It's a little early in the morning for a donut run, isn't it, _Detective_?"

Marcus inhaled a sharp breath. He wouldn't allow Corinthos to get to him. Marcus remembered the law.

He whipped out his handcuffs and had them around Sonny's wrists before the man or his bodyguard could blink an eye.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're under arrest," Marcus said. "You have the right to remain silent--"

"I know my rights!" Sonny yelled. "I also have the right to know what I'm being arrested for! Where's the warrant?"

"You're under arrest for rape, and I don't need a warrant for that."

Johnny tried to block Marcus' path. He gave the bodyguard a hard glare that convinced Corinthos' guard to stand down. Marcus shoved Sonny inside the open elevator car. Just as the doors started to close, Sonny called out.

"Call Alexis! Have her meet me at the station!" 

The doors eased shut. Marcus focused on breathing and remaining calm. The enclosed space was a strong temptation. He could do a lot of damage to Corinthos inside these tight four walls, but he wouldn't. That was the coward's way. And Marcus was no coward.

"What's this really about?" Sonny asked. 

Marcus remained silent. If he broke his concentration, Sonny was a dead man.

"This is trumped up bullshit," Sonny said. "You fucked up today, _Detective_. I'm getting your badge for this one."

Marcus let Corinthos' idle threats roll over him. Nothing else mattered except making Corinthos pay for what he did to Dara. That lawless asshole would pay for ever putting his slimy hands on her.

# # #

Lois followed Dara into the dining room and gasped. "Look at all that food!"

"Lois, please," Dara said, tossing her friend an apron. "Don't start. Just help me get rid of it."

"Breakfast is one of my three favorite meals of the day," Lois said, "but I can't eat all of that."

Dara couldn't summon the energy to laugh at her friend's joke. Her emotions were too raw, battered and bruised. All she could do was shrug instead. "Eat it, toss it. I don't care. But I can't leave it here."

"This is too much to waste," Lois said. She grabbed plastic storage containers from the kitchen cabinets. "We can take this to the homeless shelter on Eighth and Oak."

"Whatever."

The women worked in silence, packing the food into containers and placing the containers into plastic shopping bags. Dara felt Lois' eyes on her, and she knew that Lois would soon demand to know why Dara called her over while bawling uncontrollably. Dara was glad that Lois came over without hesitation, but opening up to her was gonna hurt like hell. All over again.

"That's done," Lois announced as she filled up the last shopping bag. She untied the apron and tossed it over the back of a chair. "You wanna tell me why you cooked enough to feed an army?"

The misery of the past haunted Dara. Heaviness centered in her chest, and she slowly found the words to answer Lois' question.

"I had to tell Marcus about Micha--my past."

Lois' blue eyes widened. "You told Marcus about you and Sonny? Ohmigod, Dara! Why? Did you tell him _everything_?"

Dara swallowed the fresh batch of sobs that lodged in her throat. She nodded. "I told him about our baby...about Hope. Needless to say, Marcus didn't take it very well."

She couldn't hold the tears at bay. They flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Lois gathered her into her arms and gently patted her back. 

"We talked about this before, and you decided not to say anything to him," Lois said quietly. "I'm disappointed in Marcus. I hoped he wouldn't be so predictable."

Dara pulled away from Lois and grabbed the box of Kleenex that rested on the countertop. She headed for the living room and Lois followed. "He hates Sonny," Dara explained, wiping her eyes. 

"His love for you should be stronger than his hatred," Lois reasoned. Dara sat on the sofa and Lois joined her. "You lost a baby. That pain runs deep. He should be here with you and not somewhere placating his wounded male ego. I swear, men are worse than babies."

"I didn't lose her," Dara said. "Hope is alive."

"What?" Surprise livened Lois' face. "Are you sure?"

Dara nodded. "I saw her. She came to me yesterday right after you all left. She just stood there on the doorstep..."

"Where is she?" Lois asked, looking around the apartment. "What's gonna happen now?"

"She's angry. She thinks I gave her up for adoption. I told her I thought she died at birth, but I'm not sure if she believes me." Dara inhaled a deep breath. "She ran away, and now I have to find her again. Now, that I know she's alive out there, nothing matters until I know she's alright."

"What about Marcus?" Lois asked. Then, her mouth dropped open. "What about Sonny?! Have you told him? Dara, you have to tell him. He has to know that your baby didn't die. Does she know about him, too?"

Dara nodded. "She knows. She had news clippings of both of us. I plan to tell Sonny, but first, I have to find my daughter. She's been in and out of foster homes for the last ten years. The people she's with now... She said the man's tried to molest her. I have to find her, Lois. Marcus and Sonny will have to wait until I find my child."

She stood and Lois did the same. "I'll help you," Lois promised.

Dara's looked into the concerned eyes of one of her oldest and best friends. "Thank you."

# # #

Jason with Alexis fast on his heels stormed into the police station. As his footsteps strode through the squad room, Jason's eyes scanned the large, noisy space for a sight of Keesha. When he finally spotted her--standing next the coffee machine and chatting with some guy--Jason's steps faltered. He hadn't seen her in this setting before. He knew she was a cop, but that was something that didn't matter within the walls of Room 23 of the Starlight Inn. Looking at her now, he had the strangest feeling that it still didn't matter.

"Jason?" Alexis clipped, interrupting his thoughts. "It's this way. Are you with me?"

"Right there, Alexis."

He followed her inside Commissioner Alejandro Garcia's office and closed the door. All of the bigwigs were already in attendance: the Commissioner, the DA Justus Ward, and the new mayor, Mac Scorpio. The arresting officer, Detective Taggert, stood tall and Jason could taste the man's outrage from across the room. For the first time, he wondered if Sonny really had raped someone and the thought sickened him.

"Okay, Alexis, we're all here," Alex said, folding his arms across his chest. "You know the charges. Your client is being held on them. I think that's cut and dry."

"Not in the least. Your _Detective_," she sneered with contempt," has a vendetta against my client. Until I know exactly who filed this alleged rape charged against my client, I'm not leaving. If these charges are bogus, which is what I firmly believe, I'm bringing filing charges with the Attorney General's office against _all_ of you!"

"Relax with the threats, counselor," Justus said. "We're all here to see that justice is done."

"Which kind, Justus?" Jason asked, and then gave Taggert a cold look. "Legal or personal?"

Marcus' expression didn't change. He stared straight ahead, ignoring all of them.

"Corinthos is downstairs in lockup," Alex informed them. "If you wish to speak with him, you may do so."

"Oh, I fully intend to speak with him," Alexis said. "But before I do, I want to know who filed charges against him."

All eyes focused on the detective. He opened his mouth and a hushed silence fell across the room.

"There have been no charges filed," he said. "I'm acting on the victim's behalf."

"This is ridiculous!" Alexis cried. "I want him released now!"

"No!" Marcus said. 

Alexis' cheeks turned bright red. Her brown eyes flashed. "We're supposed to take your word? Who is this phantom _victim_? Produce a name or release Mr. Corinthos this moment!" 

The detective drew in a harsh breath. His jaw clenched as if he wouldn't answer.

"Marcus?" Mac prompted. "Who's the victim?"

The muscles in Taggert's jaw flickered. Then, he answered, "Dara is. Dara Jensen was assaulted by your _precious_ Sonny Corinthos." He gave Alexis a hard stare. "He's still a threat to her, and he shouldn't be released!"

# # #

Griffin, Laura and Carly's Man Friday, entered the Deception conference room was fresh pot of coffee and a platter of pastries. He set the platter in the center of the table in front of the two women and promptly began refilling their mugs of coffee.

"The girl I saw this morning would be the perfect Face of Deception," he chattered. "She had smooth, flawless skin and dimples that made me--"

"Spare us the gory details," Carly said, accepting a mug of the steaming brew from him. 

"You've rattled on about this mysterious girl all morning," Laura said. "Why didn't you bring her in with you and we could have been finished with these meetings hours ago."

"I would have brought her," he said, giving Laura a mug that contained more cream and sugar than coffee, "but she bolted. Took off as if I was some dirty old man. I was offended!"

Carly chuckled. "You are a dirty old man. The girl has good instincts. I like her already."

"That's wonderful," Laura said with a hint of sarcasm, "considering you haven't liked anyone else who's walked through that door."

Carly rolled her eyes. "They're all wrong for we're representing. We want someone fresh. Not someone who's already used up."

"Want me to go look for her?" Griffin offered.

"And how long will this take?" Laura asked.

"I wouldn't stop until I found her!" Griffin promised with a grin. "I'm telling you, the search would be worth it. She has a fresh face, and I think it's the one you've been looking for."

Laura looked at Carly. Carly shrugged. "Go for it. I'm tired of hearing you rant on about her. But be quick about it. You have two days. Let Carmen know what you're doing and tell her she's taking your place."

Griffin headed to the door and paused before exiting. "No one could ever take my place."

He winked and both women laughed. The door closed behind him. Carly grabbed a croissant and tore it apart. "I hope that wasn't a cute way for him to mess around on our dime for two days."

"His ego is too big for that," Laura said. "He'll return with someone. I hope it will be the right someone. I'm tired of looking."

The conference telephone buzzed. Carmen announced that she had a message for Carly. Carly pushed the button for the speakerphone. "Go ahead, Carmen. What's up?"

"It's a private matter," Carmen began reluctantly. 

"I don't care if Laura hears. What is it?"

"A reporter just called. He said that your husband has been arrested on rape charges and wants to know your thoughts on it."

"Shit!" Carly gritted her teeth. The lengths those parasites would take. "Dial the penthouse for me."

"Mrs. Corinthos," Carmen said, "the reporter isn't lying. It's been on the news. Your husband was arrested."

"Why didn't you tell me? Never mind! Don't answer that. Call my driver and tell him to have the limo ready at the curb."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you need anything?" Laura asked, as Carly rushed to the door.

"No, this is a big mistake," Carly said. "I'm sure Alexis is handling it, but I need to be with him. You can handle the auditions alone."

"Of course," Laura said. "Go and be careful of the reporters."

"Always."

# # #

Hope spent the night bundled up in an abandoned railway car. She thought some other kids must have used it since weird stuff was painted on the walls. A sofa and an end table covered one railway car wall and a blazing fireplace took care of the other one. The kids in Port Charles definitely had a lot of time on their hands. 

She woke up hungry and cold, but she was used to that. Standing with a stretch and a yawn, she shook off the willies and took off. Her destination had already been decided. She might not get a meal there, but she was determined to get some satisfaction.

Hope reached the Harbor View Towers just as Sonny Corinthos was being stuffed inside the backseat of Dara's boyfriend's car. It didn't take a genius to figure out the old man had been arrested. Again. Hope grumbled. Now, she had to regroup. She couldn't just appear on his doorstep. The surprise wouldn't work if he wasn't there to greet her.

Damn.

Her stomach grumbled and she couldn't ignore it. She went over to a homeless shelter that she knew about over on Oak Street. Some do-gooder had dropped off a massive breakfast complete with Hope's favorites: scrambled eggs, grits and bacon. She wolfed the food down and escaped before one of the volunteers could bug her.

She wandered aimlessly for awhile and then some bozo appeared from out of nowhere and almost ran her over. As he apologized, his eyes roamed over her. He mumbled a bunch of crap about her becoming a model. She'd heard that line before. She wasn't buying. Hope shoved away from him and ended up right in front of Harbor View Towers again.

A young Latin woman struggled with a stroller and the doors. Hope held the door open and the woman pushed the stroller through. A young voice said, "Hi!"

Hope glanced down. Her heart missed a beat. The little boy looked a lot like she did at that age. Deep dimples and wavy black hair. The only difference was their skin tone. Hope was about a half shade darker than him. If anyone saw them together, they'd swear they were brother and sister.

"Michael," the woman was saying, "tell the nice lady 'Thank you.' She held the door open for us. Isn't that nice?"

"You don't have to make him..."

"Nah," the woman said, waving Hope's objections away. "He'll do it. Come on, Michael. Say it."

"Tank you!" His black eyes danced and his dimples flashed as he laughed.

Hope felt herself smiling back even though she felt as if she'd been sucker punched. That cute little kid was her brother.

Two burly guys rushed out the door and nearly knocked Hope down. They walled the women and child between them. "Leticia, you should have waited for us," one brute said. "The boss would have killed us if something happened to his kid."

"Sorry, but the little guy is anxious."

The trio and the toddler moved down the sidewalk and headed toward the park located next door. 

In a state of shock, all Hope could do was stare. Not only did she have parents who abandoned her. She had a little brother, too. Seeing him struck her more deeply than just reading about him in a paper did. He was real and the need to know him filled her heart completely.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

The door closed behind Alexis and Jason, and Marcus was met with a sea of questions. The remaining three men all demanded to know how Dara was. The voices became too much and he strode to the window, just looking down at the sidewalk.

"You both should leave now," Alex said. 

"But we want to know about Dara," Justus protested.

"If there's anything we can do," Mac added. "If there's anyone she would like to talk to."

"I'll get the particulars and let you know," Alex assured them. "Please, just give us a few minutes. And whatever you do, don't say anything to the reporters."

"Her identity will stay within these four walls," Mac said.

"Provided that Alexis doesn't attempt to try the case in the media," Justus said. "I'll go down in lockup and have a word with her."

"Thanks, Justus," Alex said. "I'll call you both later."

The door clicked shut again. Marcus felt Alex's gaze boring into his back. The adrenaline that had pumped feverishly through his veins died down. He felt spent and tired. 

"Marcus, come over here and sit down," Alex suggested. "It's just you and me. I know this has gotta be eating you up inside. You shouldn't bottle it up."

Marcus slowly turned away from the window. He followed Alex's suggestion and claimed a seat across from the other man's desk. Wearily, he ran a hand over his face.

"How is she doing? Is she at Mercy or General Hospital?" Alex asked. "I'd like to stop by and see her."

"She's not at the hospital," Marcus said. "She's at home."

"At home? You know the procedure for rape. She should have been taken to the hospital and had a rape kit done. Without one, it's just her word against Corinthos'. We can't let him walk for this."

Marcus' hands clenched into fists. Just hearing Sonny Corinthos' name caused his blood to boil again. 

"Where did the rape take place?" Alex asked. "I know these questions are tough, but we need answers. Maybe it's not too late for CSU to gather evidence. Did he attack her at home? Was it last night? After the surprise bridal shower?"

"It wasn't like that," Marcus said. "It happened a long time ago."

"What?" Alex rose from his desk, went around it and perched on the edge right next to Marcus. "How long ago?"

"About fifteen years," Marcus said. "Dara doesn't know I arrested Corinthos for this. It was something I had to do."

Alex released a low breath. "Man, you're not making any sense. Run it by me from start to finish. I need to know exactly what happened."

# # #

"Their careers are over," Alexis ranted as the guard led her and Jason to Sonny's cell. "The nerve of Justus Ward! Telling me to keep quiet about this. I know these charges are bogus and when I prove it, I plan to have both their heads on a platter!"

"Settle down," Jason snapped. "For one, I can't see her lying about a charge this serious."

Alexis snorted. "You've got to be kidding. She'd do anything to preserve her pathetic career as the--"

"Alexis," Jason warned. "As I recall, you've done some things that weren't exactly ethical, too."

"I can't believe you're defending her!"

"You're tearing her down without facts," he countered. "I know Sonny and I don't want to believe he did this. But I've seen her around. I know she takes the legal system seriously. I don't believe she'd lie."

Alexis gave Jason a stunned look. "You're unbelievable."

"This way, ma'am," the police guard said, indicating with a jut of his chin. He led them past a couple of empty cells. At the end of the line, they found Sonny pacing the floor. The guard had already searched Alexis and Jason for weapons, and finding none, he allowed them entry.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, showing concern that nearly crossed the borderline between professional and personal. "They haven't hurt you or anything?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just stuck me in here. What's going on? Who did I _allegedly_ rape?"

"You're not gonna believe this," Alexis said as she lowered her briefcase to the ground beside her feet. She straightened to her full height and paused for effect. "None other than Detective Taggert's fiancée, Dara Jensen."

Sonny's face became pale. Alexis seemed to barely notice as she rattled on.

"The police and the Assistant District Attorney are in cahoots to press ridiculous charges against you. Once the media gets hold of this, there won't be a jury within the tri-state area that will convict you--"

"NO!" 

Alexis flinched and Jason gave Sonny his undivided attention. He sensed that his friend's outburst was emotional and he wondered why.

"What do you mean _no_?" Alexis asked. "Regardless of what Justus Ward wants, the best way to handle this farce is in the media. The press would eat this up."

"Alexis, you will not go to the media with this," Sonny said. 

Her eyes narrowed. "That sounds like an order."

"It is," he clipped. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Just let them imprison you on trumped up charges?"

"I hear the doubt in your voice," Sonny replied, never breaking eye contact with her. "The charges are false. Have either of you seen her?"

"No," Jason said. "She wasn't upstairs with the rest of them."

"I want you to find her," Sonny said. "Find her and tell her I want to talk to her."

"How is that gonna be possible?" Alexis asked. "They won't let Jason anywhere near her."

Sonny gave them a tight smile. "Jason's resourceful. He'll find a way."

# # #

Dara called in a few favors with the people at Social Services and got the address of Phil Ramon, Hope's foster father. According to the records on file, he resided in Queens. Lois wanted to go see the lowlife in person, but Dara decided that a simple telephone call would have to do for now. Hope was in Port Charles and her maternal instincts told her that her child hadn't ventured too far away.

She called and there was no answer. Dara pocketed the telephone number and was about to tell Lois it was time to hit the streets when her friend called out,

"Dara, you've got to see this!"

Dara rushed into the living room and found Lois glued to the television.

"I just turned on the TV while you were on the phone and look at this. Marcus arrested Sonny on charges of rape."

Dara's mouth dropped open. "Shit!"

Lois turned away from the reporter on the screen to look at Dara. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Does he hate Sonny that much?"

"Obviously," Dara said, trying hard not to give in to anger. "I don't have to guess who he's gonna claim Sonny raped. I have to go downtown. Shit! This messes up everything!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lois offered. "If not, I can hit the streets and see what I can find out about Hope. I'm still good friends with Jax's ex-girlfriend. Maybe V can make a sketch for us to pass around."

"Okay," Dara said. "We'll go talk to V. Once she's done with the sketch, I'll head over to the police station."

"Maybe his heart was in the right place," Lois offered. 

Dara nodded and sighed. "That's the problem. He was thinking with his heart instead of his head. I don't know, Lois. His timing sucks."

Lois wrapped her arm around Dara's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll find her. We won't give up until we do."

# # #

Silence echoed in the room since Marcus finished speaking a few minutes before. Alex asked minimal questions. Marcus answered them as best as he could. It was hard telling his best friend that Sonny Corinthos had used his Dara.

"How do you know it was rape?" Alex asked, handing Marcus the mug of coffee he just poured. "It could have been consensual." 

"How can you even say that?" Marcus sputtered, rising to his feet. He set the mug down hard onto Alex's desk and began to pace the floor. "You know Corinthos' reputation with women! Look at what he did to Karen Wexler. He had her stripping and addicted to drugs. Brenda Barrett was hooked on pills for a while, too. I don't have to tell you about Lily Rivera."

Alex sucked in air. "No, you don't. I know enough about Lily."

"Then, you know what he's capable of!"

"He's never been accused of raping any of them!" Alex countered. "I'll admit he has a bad rep when it comes to the opposite sex, but come on. Rape? Do you think Dara would have let him get away with that?"

"She was scared," Marcus explained. "He got her pregnant. She was a kid. And then, she was told the baby had died. She wasn't thinking straight."

Alex shook his head. "You're not thinking straight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alex gave him a long, hard look. "It means you're reacting. Dara confided something you never expected and not you're twisting it around to suit you. I'm calling lockup. We're letting Sonny go now--"

"Alex, you can't!"

"If Dara comes in to corroborate your story..." Alex sighed. "Look, Marcus, even if he did rape her, it was fifteen years ago! That would be hard as hell to prove in court. Not to mention making sure the statute of limitations hasn't run out."

"Fine!" Marcus threw up his hands and strode to the door. "Let the bastard go free!"

"Wait!"

Marcus paused at the door. Fury almost choked him.

"Before you step out that door, I need your badge and your gun."

Marcus' body stiffened in shock. "What? Why?"

"You know why," Alex said. "I'm putting you on suspension until these charges can be verified."

Marcus pulled his badge from his pocket and retrieved his gun from its holster. He slammed both down on top Alex's desk. "You don't have to suspend me. I quit!"

# # #

Dara arrived at the station less than an hour after she and Lois had seen the news broadcast. She went straight to the Commissioner's office. His secretary told her to go right in.

"Alex, I saw the news. Where's Marcus?"

Alex shrugged and came from behind his desk. He grasped her upper arms and stared down at her. "Are you alright? That's what I need to know first of all."

"I'm fine," she said. "Marcus arrested Sonny because of me. You should release him. The charges are false."

Alex sighed and released Dara's arms. "I figured as much. Sonny is being released as we speak."

Dara folded her arms across her chest. The concern in Alex's eyes reminded her that she should be out on the street, looking for her child. "Did Marcus tell you what I told him?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You and Corinthos have a daughter."

"Then you know why you can't let any of this get out," Dara said. "This has to be forgotten. I don't want Hope to think she was a product of rape. She wasn't."

"Marcus will have to be dealt with," he reminded her.

"What does that mean? Suspended?"

Alex nodded. "I suspended him, but he turned the tables on me and quit."

She rolled her eyes. "He always goes for the dramatic."

"His arrest wasn't about drama, Dara," Alex said. "This may sound crazy, but he did it for you."

"He did it for himself," she snapped. "He hates Sonny so much that he can't stand the thought that Michael and I... Well, it's in the past. I can't help how Marcus reacts to it."

Alex frowned. "I hope this doesn't mean it's over between you two. He made a stupid mistake, but you were good together. Give him a little time to come to terms with it."

"I don't need him to come to terms with anything," Dara said. "That's like asking him to forgive me. I did nothing that needs forgiven. He, on the other hand..."

"I'm the last person to give love advice," Alex said. "All I'm saying is don't throw it all away. Give yourselves time to work through it."

# # #

Carly rushed in just as a guard escorted Sonny to the squad room. She was about to race to her husband when Jason stopped her. 

"They're releasing him. He has to get his stuff and we can take him out of here."

"What happened?" Carly asked. "That Detective was behind this, wasn't he? He'll do anything to put Sonny behind bars. Where is that bastard? I have a few things I wanna tell him!"

"Just settle down," Jason advised. 

Jason's gaze wandered as Keesha stood and shook hands with a young man. She gave the guy a warm, wide smile. Jason felt his heart constrict in response. She pointed to a chair beside a desk and the man sat. Jason wanted to see what would happen next, but Alexis and Sonny returned and joined him and Carly.

"You didn't have to race down here," Sonny said, as Carly threw herself into his arms. "I'm okay."

"Is it over?" she asked, cupping his face and searching his eyes.

"It's over," Alexis answered. "He's a free man. All charges have been dropped."

"That's not good enough," Carly said. "Who filed the charges in the first place? She should have her ass thrown in jail for lying!"

"Calm down, Carly," Sonny said quietly. "It's not what you think."

Sonny would have said more, but something happened. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. His palms suddenly became damp, and he felt someone staring at him.

He slowly turned around and found Dara standing in the doorway to the Commissioner's office. Alexis reacted first.

"Finally, you--"

Sonny held up his hand. "Enough, Alexis."

Dara ignored everyone, but Sonny. Her eyes stared straight into his. "We need to talk."


	6. Part Six

Part Six

__

Flashback

"Where are we going?" Dara asked, laughing as she clutched Michael's hand. He pulled her off the train and raced up the stairs to the busy midtown sidewalk. "Michael!"

"Just trust me," he said, not even breathless from his exertion. 

Excitement and anticipation pumped inside him. Since he started working for Joe Scully, doing a little this and that, he'd been stashing some cash away. He gave most of it to his mother. She didn't want to take it because of the asshole, but she would. If only to be polite and not hurt his feelings. Michael didn't really care what her reasons were. He just hoped she saved it so that when she was finally tired of being beaten to a pulp, she'd have the cash to split without having to look back. 

He glanced at Dara. The happiness that glowed around her was breathtaking. Racing through the streets of Manhattan was a little silly. He could have borrowed some wheels from Joe or one of his boys, but he decided not to. Dara would probably start in on the questions again and he didn't want to answer them. She'd given him enough of a hassle when she found out he wasn't living at home anymore. Her concern was sweet and was one of the few things that made him smile. That and hearing her sing. One day, when he had it made, he planned to open up a nice little club just so Dara could sing. It would be theirs. Their paradise on earth.

"We're almost there," he said as they neared Times Square. "Just a couple of more blocks now. Do you think you can make it?"

She laughed. "I don't have a choice! I'm dying to see what my surprise is."

The hotel came into view. Michael abruptly moved in front of her. "Close your eyes!"

She did and her fingers tightened around his. Carefully, he guided her down the sidewalk and to the entrance to La Chateau Grande. The doorman gave them a quizzical glance. Michael handed the man a wad of cash and the doorman's curiosity switched to elegant servitude.

Michael had checked in earlier that day so there was no need to stop for a key. He already had it. 

Leading her through the lobby, he headed straight to the elevators. Luckily for him, they had a car all to themselves. Michael hated enclosed spaces but this wasn't so bad, not with Dara's hand holding his. The elevator moved at top speed and soon, the doors opened on the 32nd floor. They stepped out and he steered her toward their suite.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Not yet." He reached inside his pocket for the key. He opened the door and pushed it open. Then, he said, "Okay. You can open them."

A soft gasp escaped her. "Michael, what is this?"

"It's our suite," he said, giving her a dimpled smile. "Go ahead. Walk in."

She gave him a look that was filled with uncertainty, so he gave her a little nudge. Moving slowly, she crossed the threshold. Her eyes were round and huge as she stared at the room. A roaring fireplace stood off to their left, a huge four-poster king-sized bed was on their right, and in the middle was a plush, ivory sofa that curved toward the fireplace. Nearby, a bottle of champagne chilled and two flute glasses rested beside it.

"This is...how did you..." She stammered until she found the right words. "Michael, what is all this?"

"It's a celebration," he said. He closed the door and went to her. His hands gently held her face. 

"For what?" she asked, uncertain.

He hunched his shoulders. "For us."

"But I don't understand," she said. "How can you afford all this?"

Michael sighed. He had expected this. "You know I work full time and I save. I've been saving to surprise you. I wanted to do something to show you how special you are to me."

"You didn't have to break the bank for me," she said, blushing. "I know that you care about me."

"Yeah, but this shows you how much." His arms encircled her, one hand at the small of her back. "Let's not talk anymore. Let's just enjoy this night together. Nothing else matters but the people inside this room."

"Just the two of us," she agreed in a husky whisper.

Tenderly, he brushed his lips across hers. Then, he pulled away for just a moment to make everything perfect. He dimmed the lighting and turned on the stereo. The voices of Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack filled the room. Michael turned away to pour the bubbling champagne into glasses for them. 

Dara came up behind him, her arms locking around his waist. The mere touch of her breasts against his back sent him aflame. She sang softly with the song and her voice vibrated through him. He forgot how to pour. He forgot how to think. All he could do was feel.

"I wanna do what the song says, Michael," she whispered. "I wanna celebrate us. I'm ready for us to make love...if you are. Are you?"

He shifted in her arms until he faced her. His fingers brushed dark brown tendrils from her cheeks. He didn't reserve the room to pressure her into sex. The ratty old building just wasn't good enough for her and what they shared. He just wanted her to know she was special. He wasn't expecting anything in return.

"I want to..." he said slowly, "but I don't want you to think you have to."

Smiling, she put her arms around his neck. "I don't think that."

That was all the convincing Michael needed. His mouth closed over hers in a kiss that was slow and deliberate. His tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips before exploring the sweetness of her mouth. Dara trembled in his arms and released a low moan. Michael crushed her to him and seconds later, they were on the bed.

Taking their time, they undressed each other. Kisses and caresses slowed them down. Michael cherished each moment, reveling in her openness and desire for him. He'd heard Joe and the guys laughing about sex. But this moment with Dara wasn't a laughing matter. This was serious and special. So very special.

Finally, they both lay nude on the bed. Dara's dark brown tresses fanned across the ivory pillowcase. Michael brushed his knuckles down her cheek and across her full lips. Her mouth parted and she kissed his hand.

"You know...I've never done this before," she whispered. 

He'd be her first. Michael swallowed hard. She'd be his.

"I'll be gentle," he said with a teasing smile. She returned the gesture and then his mouth covered his again.

Her lips were warm and sweet beneath his. Shivers coursed through him from head to toe as the kiss ended and she began a thorough exploration of his body. Gently, she pressed her palm against his shoulder and pressed him onto his back. She rolled onto her side and covered his chest with kisses. Her tongue licked his hard, tiny nipples. Michael yelped as her teeth nibbled his sensitive flesh. His hands squeezed her upper arms.

"Maybe you should be gentle with me, too," he teasingly suggested. 

"I'm trying," she murmured. 

Her mouth trailed the thin line of hair that ran down the center of his chest. He released a tormented groan as her breath caressed his thick, aroused flesh. Her hand closed around him. Her fingers squeezed and relaxed. When her mouth pressed against his inner thigh, Michael feared he'd meet his release too soon.

"Dara," he moaned. 

He decided he couldn't take any more of her sweet torture. He lifted her on top of him. Her thighs parted. His hands slid up and down her smooth, perspiration-slick back. Their lips locked. She overpowered him with the thrusting of her demanding tongue. Michael couldn't take much more. His fingers dug into her hips and positioned her over his pulsing erection.

Sliding in a little at a time, he discovered that her body was warm, wet and ready for him. He held his breath as his thick shaft impaled her. She tensed and he pulled out completely. Her fingers closed around him and guided him back inside again. With tiny thrusts that made them both shudder, they became one.

End of Flashback

# # #

Their eyes met across the crowded squad room. In one second, the memory of their first time hit Dara like a ton of bricks. Staring into his dark eyes, she was reminded of how young and innocent they used to be. And just how much they cared about each other. She stepped toward him, ignoring the people around him, and said without hesitation, "We need to talk."

"You don't have anything to talk about," Carly said. "The charges have been dropped! He's leaving now! If you want to talk to him, here's Alexis. Talk to her!"

"Carly, please," Sonny said, bringing an end to her tirade. Without breaking eye contact with Dara, he spoke to Jason, "Take them home."

"How will you get back?" Jason asked. "Who will protect you?"

"I'll be alright," Sonny said. "Get them out of here."

"Sonny!" Carly refused to budge. "I'm not going anywhere. I demand to know what's going on right now!"

"Carly, go home," he said with more force. "I'll tell you everything, but not now."

Dara felt the younger woman's eyes glare at her. But that didn't matter to Dara right now. She needed to talk to Sonny and it had to be done now. 

Finally, Jason was able to drag the two women away. Alex stepped forward and said, "You can use my office. Take as long as you need."

He lightly squeezed Dara's shoulder before he left them alone.

"Let's use his office," Dara said. 

Sonny nodded. "After you."

# # #

Keesha's eyes met Jason's for a brief moment as he escorted Carly and Alexis from the station. There was something different in how he looked at her. Something stronger and bordering on possessive. Frowning, Keesha looked away. She and Jason didn't socialize outside of the Starlight Inn. Seeing him on her territory in her squad room made her feel weird and unsettled.

"The Neo-Nazi and his two screaming banshees," the handsome young man at her side declared. "This station has more action than the one I just left in Llanview."

Keesha shrugged. "Port Charles isn't a quaint little town no matter what the brochures say. By the way, that guy isn't a Neo-Nazi. Don't let the buzz cut fool you."

"And the women?" he prompted. "Was my assessment right there?"

She smiled. "I find no fault with her observation skills in that area."

Further conversation was interrupted as Alex joined them. "Good. You've met."

"Not really, Commissioner," Keesha said. "We were just talking. I know he's the transfer from Llanview, but not much else."

"Then, allow me," Alex said. "Keesha, meet Detective Frank Hubbard. He'll be your new partner."

"Originally, I'm a Pine Valley native, but that's old news." Frank's dark brown eyes lit up with pleasure. A broad smile spread across his handsome face. His hand, warm and smooth, closed around Keesha's and shook. He held it for a second too long before reluctantly releasing it. "I wasn't expecting good news on the first day here. Thank you, Commissioner."

"What happened to my other partner?" Keesha asked, after tearing her gaze away from Frank's affable grin. "What's going on with Marcus?"

"He's been suspended," Alex answered. "I've reserved a conference room so that we can discuss your new case assignments. Follow me."

Keesha paused and waited for Frank to move into place. He hung back. His six-foot frame towered over Keesha. Massive shoulders filled the coat he wore, and he stood as if he was fully aware of his stunning good looks. As he smiled again, a dimple flashed at his cheek. Upon Keesha's hard stare, his nut-brown skin seemed to transform to a faint, dusty rose.

"I see that look in your eyes, Detective," she said. "We're partners on the job. Not anywhere else."

His blush faded and his grin broadened. "Of course, Detective. Wouldn't think differently."

Yeah, right, Keesha thought. She didn't believe that for a second, but he'd learn. And it would probably have to be the hard way.

# # #

Sonny folded his arms across his chest and watched Dara as she paced the floor in front of him. It was an old habit of hers. One she used when her mind was working so fast that her body had to move just to keep up with it. Back in the old days, he teased her about it. Looking at her, more memories from the old days kept seeping in. He swallowed hard and focused on the present. He worked hard to forget the past...losing her...losing their child. He wouldn't be sucked in again.

"Taggert arrested me because he found out about us," he commented quietly. "He accused me of raping you. Is that what you told him? That I forced myself on you?"

Her footsteps faltered. Her back faced him and it stiffened in response. "I didn't tell Marcus you raped me." She slowly turned around to face him. "He came to that conclusion on his own. I guess. I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since early this morning. Lois saw what happened on the news. We put two and two together and I came here. I'm sorry."

Sonny shook his head. "Don't apologize for him." 

She stepped closer. Sonny read things in her eyes that confused him. Answers and questions jumbled together. The past became entwined with the present. He inhaled a deep breath and looked away. "Why did you tell him? For years, I've been waiting for him to show up on my doorstep, intent on fighting for your honor. When it didn't happen, I assumed you buried what happened between us. With your wedding only days away, why tell him now, Dara? Guilty conscience?"

"Guilty? Because of what happened between two kids half a lifetime ago?" Dara sighed. "I don't feel guilty about that. I told him because--"

"No," he said, resting his gaze on her again. "Don't tell me. What happens between you and him is none of my business."

"Hope is alive."

"I told you. I don't want to--" Sonny stopped mid sentence and moved to stand just in front of her. Without realizing it, his hands closed around her upper arms. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she said quietly. "Our daughter wasn't stillborn. She's alive."

# # #

Hope watched Michael and his nanny play for as long as she dared. He was such a beautiful little boy, so happy and loving. Tearing herself away from him was hard, but she had to. His bodyguards kept giving her dirty looks.

She had half a mind to go down to the police station. To see if she could get a glimpse of her big bad daddy there. Or maybe it would be better if she called. She dug inside her pocket for change and pulled out two pennies. Not enough for anything let alone a phone call. She shoved the change back inside her pocket and shuffled down the street.

That big breakfast she had at the Oak Street homeless shelter rested inside her stomach and made her sleepy. The abandoned railroad car was on the other side of town. She didn't feel up to walking that far and end up missing the big man's return. Besides, sleeping in broad daylight could be scary. All sorts of creeps lurked the street. She shuddered. Just thinking about half the sleazeballs that she'd been lucky to avoid made her skin crawl. She needed to lay low for awhile and come up with a new plan.

"There you are!"

Hope stopped. The creep from before stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear like the cat who ate the canary. _Oh, hell no!_ She spun on her heel.

"No, wait!" He fell into step beside her. "Look, I know you think I'm a weirdo, but I'm not. I have a real job with one of the biggest cosmetic firms on the East Coast!"

"Yeah, I bet you do," she grumbled. "What's it call? Teen-Porn-R-Us?"

He laughed. "You have a sense of humor. You'll need that in this business."

"Listen you!" she said, stopping to face him and jabbing her finger into his chest. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm gonna scream and I won't stop until the cops throw your creepy ass behind bars!"

"Whoa!" The man held up his hands and took in a deep breath. "The attitude will take you far, too. I'm serious, Dimples. I'm legit. I have a business card and can prove it."

"Prove it."

He dug into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "I'm Griffin Stewart. See, my name's right there. I pull double duty as the Executive Assistant of the head honchos at Deception. Right now, they're looking for a Face to sell their new line of Fresh Face cosmetics. I'm not kidding around when I say you could be that Face."

Hope stared at the card. She'd heard of Deception. Even wore their lip-gloss a few times. Pretty good stuff and was nicely priced, too. She read the info. Laura Webber and Carly _Corinthos_ were the head honchos. Hope's heart skipped a beat. This Carly chick was married to her father. Hope smiled. This could be her way in.

She shoved the card into the pocket with her pennies. She looked at Griffin and shrugged. "I'll check it out." 

# # #

Sonny released Dara so quickly that she stumbled. He turned his back and Dara stared at it, wondering what he was thinking. If he cared. Why it mattered to her if he did or didn't? She shook her head at that thought. Of course, it didn't matter.

Silence echoed in the room. Sonny's lack of response agitated her. She should have known he'd react this way.

"Look," she said, her voice cold and biting, "I just told you because I thought you'd like to know. I don't expect anything from you."

"You never did," he said, whipping around to face her. "Or when you did expect something, it was always the worse."

She didn't need him throwing their past back into her face. She made mistakes. They both did. Besides, that wasn't important right now. Hope was.

"This isn't about you," she said. 

"You're right. Tell me about my d-daughter," he said, his voice demanding and husky with emotion. "Where is she? I want to see her. You can't keep me from her, Dara."

"I wouldn't try to." She took a moment to control her emotions. Not knowing where her daughter was hurt. Ignorance wasn't bliss. It was terrifying. "I don't know where she is. She came to me last night and then ran away. Lois is helping me look for her."

"Wait a minute," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. His voice grew edgier and harder with each word he spoke. "She came to you last night? Why are just telling me about this? Tell the truth, Dara. Have you always known she was alive?"

"Fuck you, Michael!" Her breath came in spurts. "You saw how messed up I was after I gave birth to her and thought she was dead! You know what that did to me and you're standing here asking me if all that was a lie? You can go straight to hell!"

She stormed to the door. Sonny caught her wrist and spun her around. Tears blurred her vision. All she could see was the outline of his head. His hands cupped her face. She tried to break free of him, but he wouldn't let her. Sobs shook her. Suddenly, she was in his arms and crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean it."

Dara sniffled and backed out of his arms. "Fighting is useless and wasted energy. I just want to find her and make it up to her. She thinks I gave her away, abandoned her for my career. I have to make things right. Hope has to know how much I love her."

"How much we both did," he added, "and do. I have to tell Carly. Then, I'm putting my men on the street. We'll find her before nightfall. We have to."

He handed her a folded kerchief from his pocket. She took it and dabbed at her eyes. While she dried her cheeks, he said, "I'm assigning one of my guards to protect you."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want that."

"It's too late," Sonny said. "Sorel had one of his men watching your place last night. We caught another of his men at the penthouse. I don't know what it means, but I don't like it."

"I'll tell Alex. He'll give me a police officer."

"I'd rather you didn't," he said. "I can't trust the safety of the mother of my child to just anyone. Let my men guard you. I guarantee you'll be safe."

She bit her lip. She wanted to refuse his offer, but knew it would be futile. He wouldn't listen. Not when he had that relentless gleam in his eyes. She opened her purse and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She opened it and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, his eyes devouring the page as if a part of him already knew her answer.

"It's a drawing of Hope," Dara said. "V drew it for me. Lois and I are using it in our search. I thought you'd like to see our baby girl."

His eyes became glassy. Dara watched him blink the tears away, but that didn't help. Two rolled down his cheeks anyway. 

"She's beautiful," he said quietly. "Your eyes, my dimples...we created a beautiful child." His hand shook as he folded the sheet and put it in the breast pocket of his shirt. When he looked at Dara, he said, "We'll find her. I promise."


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

"So you're telling me you don't know _anything_?" Carly asked, returning Jason's steely-eyed stare. She planted her hands on her hips and tossed her head, sending strands of blonde hair flying. "You're full of shit! You and Sonny are thick as thieves. He tells you everything."

Jason refused to budge. "Not this."

He grabbed a ledger from Sonny's desk. As he did so, he glanced at his watch. This was the fifth time by Carly's count and the slight action grated on her nerves. 

"Do you have somewhere to be? Someplace that Sonny doesn't want me to know about?" she asked.

Jason's mouth thinned into a firm, straight line. His lips barely moved as he said to her, "Can it, Carly! He said he'd tell you everything when he gets back! Get your answers from him, not me!" He strode to the front door and whipped it open. "When he gets back, tell him to call me." Then, he slammed the door shut.

The echo of the slamming door went on forever inside Carly's head. It sounded so final and increased her agitation. Maybe she went too far in pushing Jason. Maybe Sonny didn't tell him why speaking with Dara was so urgent. She supposed she could have asked Alexis. 

Ugh.

Carly wouldn't give that vulture the time of day. Alexis thought she was slick, but Carly saw through her. The lady lawyer had it bad for Sonny and there was no way in hell, Carly'd let her know that Sonny kept things from her. That was leverage that snob wouldn't get from Carly.

While she waited for her husband's return, she called in to Deception. Laura said that Griffin returned with the girl. Laura thought she would make the perfect Face, but she wasn't sure. Lucky was taking test shots of her and Laura would have a messenger deliver them to the penthouse for Carly to review. Carly grumbled her thanks and ended the call.

After that, Leticia returned with a sleepy Michael. Carly kissed her little boy and the nanny took him upstairs for his nap. The front door opened again and the grandparent patrol burst in. Carly slumped onto the sofa. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Mike and Bobbie. Not right now. Not when she didn't know what was so important that Sonny would order her home and stay behind and talk to Dara Jensen. Of all people! Dara Jensen!

# # #

"Where are you from?" 

Hope glared at the cute blonde behind the large camera. He was the other boss's son. A little older, but not too bad on the eyes. But damn, if he didn't ask a million questions.

"Are we playing twenty questions or are you taking my picture?"

"Relax," he said with a faint chuckle. "Just making small talk. Most of these shots will contain that cute glare of yours. Why not smile for a few of them to break up the monotony."

"Ha ha." Her voice dripped of sarcasm, but when he grinned, she couldn't help but curve her mouth a little. 

"That's it," he said. Light bulbs flashed repeatedly. He continued to coax her. "Let's give them a lot of choose from. Toss your head. Yeah, okay. That's great. Keep it coming, Hope. You're a natural at this."

Her cheeks became warm. She knew a ridiculous blush covered her face. Hope stared at Lucky, waiting for him to mock her. To her surprise, he didn't. He kept snapping shots like nobody's business. Instead of pretending to relax, she really began to.

"These will be great," he said as he set the camera down onto his worktable. 

"Is that it?" Hope asked. "We're done?"

He nodded. "I was instructed to shoot a roll. I did. Now, all I have to do is develop it."

"How long will that take?" she asked, moving to join him at the table. "Can I watch?"

"I don't mind," he said. "I'd better clear it with the boss lady first. Hold on."

He grabbed the telephone and made a quick call. Hope's chest constricted when he said, 'Mom' and smiled. Hearing the effortless camaraderie of mother and son made her heart hurt. She hadn't experienced anything like it since her adoptive mother died ten years ago. Witnessing it again so close and personal was too much to bear.

With Lucky still chatting with Laura, Hope backed out of the room and escaped the confining walls of Deception.

# # #

Sonny's mind still spun with the knowledge that his daughter was alive and out there somewhere. He walked as if in a trance from the elevator to his penthouse, wondering if she had paid him a visit the same as she'd done Dara. God, this was crazy, he thought. Why would anyone want to rob him and Dara of their child?

Johnny met him at the doorway. "Jason's at his place. He wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks, Johnny."

The bodyguard moved to open the door. Sonny shook his head, and Johnny dropped his hand from the doorknob. Carly and her questions waited on the other side. Telling her everything would take awhile. He knew Carly wouldn't understand and making her understand wouldn't be easy. In the meantime, he wanted his men out on the street, looking for his daughter.

"I'll be right back," Sonny told Johnny. Then, he turned and headed to Jason's penthouse.

His second in command opened the door on the second knock. "Sonny."

"Jason." Sonny stepped inside. "I have something that's top priority."

Jason frowned. "What is it?"

Sonny reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out the folded sketch of Hope. He handed the drawing to Jason without looking at it. He'd already memorized her face. It was the same was he'd always imagined for her.

"Who's this?" Jason asked. He stared at the paper. A faint blush crept across his cheeks and then he looked at Sonny. "She's your daughter. Yours and the ADA."

Sonny nodded. "She looks like us, doesn't she?"

Jason nodded. "The resemblance is unmistakable. What do you need me to do?"

"Find her and bring her back here."

"Me personally?" Jason asked. "Is assistance allowed?"

"I'm not hiding her, Jason," Sonny said. "She's my daughter. I don't care who knows it just as long as she's protected."

Jason's brow knitted into a frown. "Sorel knows."

Sonny hadn't thought of that. But of course, that made sense. That's why the bastard put a guy on Dara and on him. Alarm bells sounded inside his head. "Find her fast, Jason!"

# # # 

"So, tell me about this cat, Sorel."

Keesha accepted the cup of coffee Frank handed to her. Alex informed them that their new caseload would center around the growing feud between Joseph Sorel and Sonny Corinthos. He gave them all the information he had and left them to review it. He'd return after his meeting with the mayor.

"It's all there," Keesha said, pointing to the folders Alex left. "He has one end of the docks and Corinthos has the other."

"I plan to read it," he said, waving at the folders in a dismissive gesture. "I'd like to get your impression. You live here. This is your turf. What do you know about them? What's their angle?"

She leaned back against the hard wooden chair and thought about Frank's question. Having worked with exclusively with Marcus since Alex's promotion to Commissioner, her opinion of the two gangsters had begun to meld with Taggert's. She knew that he and Sonny had issues, personal issues. But she also knew that Marcus was a good cop. Personal issues aside, he abhorred Sonny's profession more than he disliked the man. Ugh, she groaned. Why did Frank have to start off with the deep stuff so fast?

"Is the question that hard to answer?" he asked, staring at her.

Keesha shook her head. "No, it's just complicated." She sat up straight and rested her elbows on the edge of the conference table. "Sorel is in the arms trade. Corinthos is into money: casinos, loan sharking."

"Hmm...muscle versus money. Both are deadly," Frank said. "How close is the department to nailing them?"

"Not nearly as close as we'd like to be," she replied. "Remember those screaming banshees? The brunette is Alexis Davis, Corinthos' attorney. She knows how to twist the law to suit her client. The other screaming banshee is Corinthos' wife. My gut tells me that when we nail Corinthos, it will be because of something Carly has done. She has a habit of acting first and thinking later."

# # #

Sonny went back to his penthouse. Realizing that Sorel knew about his daughter set him on edge. He'd tell Carly about her, but he didn't have time to coddle her. If she blew off the handle--he was praying she wouldn't--he wouldn't have time to calm her down.

"You just missed the tag team duo," she said, rising from the sofa. "Mike and Bobbie just left. I told them the charges were dropped. They wanted particulars, but I didn't have any to give them. They were surprised that as your wife, I was so ignorant of the facts."

"That's about to end," he said. "Where's Michael?"

"He's napping upstairs. Leticia is with him," she answered. "What does this have to do with Michael? Don't change the subject, Sonny. What did you talk to Dara Jensen about and why couldn't I stick around to hear it? Dammit, I'm your wife! I resent being ordered to go home like a child! Michael is the only child in this family. Not me!"

"That's where you're wrong," he said quietly. "There's another child." Her mouth opened to speak, but Sonny's eyes narrowed. She closed her mouth and he continued, "I have a daughter. She's fifteen years old. Her name is Hope."

"WHAT?" Carly's face turned beet red as she sputtered with anger. "You have a kid and you never told me? What else haven't you told me? This is bullshit, Sonny. How dare you keep something like this from me!"

"I thought she was dead!" His curt voice lashed at her. "We were told she was stillborn. That's why I never told you. I buried her in my heart a long time ago and opening that up again wasn't something I was prepared to do."

"How can you say that?" Carly asked. "Didn't you think I'd understand? No matter what other people think, you of all people should know that I'm not a cold-hearted bitch. I love you, Sonny. Keeping this from me makes me wonder if you ever loved me."

"It always comes back to you," he said, his temper flaring. "I'm telling you that the daughter I've believed was dead isn't and you're wondering if I ever loved you. Right now, I'm wondering why I do."

He turned away. He heard Carly's footsteps brush across the floor as she went to him. Her hand touched his arm and he shrugged it off. "Don't, Carly. There's more. You haven't asked me who Hope's mother is. Are you too busy thinking about yourself to care?"

"That's cold," she said. She paused for a moment. "You were a kid then. Unless Lois is the mother, I doubt if I'd know the woman anyway."

"Wrong," he said, turning to face her. In order to know if Carly could be a part of his daughter's life when he found Hope (and he would find her), he had to see her reaction when he said the ADA's name. "Hope's mother is Dara Jensen."

"But she's bl--" Carly stopped speaking as Sonny inhaled sharply. "That's not what I meant!"

"It's what you said," he said quietly. "The first thing to come to your mind was Dara's skin tone. I don't want to think how you'd react to my daughter."

"Sonny, please!" She raced after him as he headed for the staircase. "It's not what you think! I was just surprised! You gotta admit that came from left field! You and Dara Jensen? I mean, she's the ADA for Pete's sake!"

He whipped around to face her. He moved so suddenly that she almost lost her balance. His hand shot out to steady her and then he quickly released her. "But that wasn't the first thing that came to your mind. That she's the ADA and I am who I am. Was it?!"

"No!" She backed up. "It wasn't, okay? That doesn't mean I'm a bigot! It just shocked me and I spoke without thinking."

"Well, you'd better start thinking first," Sonny warned. "Hope will be a part of my life. I won't allow you to make her feel unwelcome."

"What are you saying?" Carly asked. "What are you telling me? Where is she? Is that why Taggert arrested you? Because of Dara? You're up in my face telling me how I'm supposed to react and you're not giving me anything to work with! Stop lying to me and tell me the truth, dammit!"

Sonny glanced at his watch. This was taking too long. He knew it would. Inhaling a deep breath to somehow curb his anger, he said in a deadly quiet voice, "The truth _is_ Dara and I were led to believe Hope died at birth. The truth _is_ our daughter has been in and out of foster homes for the last ten years believing that her parents didn't want her. The truth _is_ she's out there on the streets somewhere all alone. The truth _is_ Joseph Sorel knows all about her. 

"And the truth _is_ I've wasted enough time talking about this! I'm going upstairs to kiss my son and then I'm leaving to look for my daughter! While I'm gone, I suggest you deal with what I've told you and decide if you can handle being a stepmother to Dara Jensen's daughter!"

# # #

Marcus pulled into his uncle's drive and just sat in the car, staring at the large frame house and its endless porch and matching swing. He leaned back and just sat there, thinking about the home he and Dara had wanted to build. And the children they'd wanted to fill the rooms. He was saddened to think that it could never be.

The screen door flapped open and slammed shut. Bryan Phillips, acclaimed author and intentional recluse, stepped onto his porch, rifle in hand and glared down at his nephew. "You almost got shot! Don't sit in your car all day. Come in!"

Marcus grabbed his packed duffel bag and climbed out of his car. He followed his uncle inside the house and dropped the bag in the foyer. "Do you always shoot at guests?"

"Only the uninvited ones," Bryan countered. "I saw the news. Arresting Sonny Corinthos for rape. Did he do it?"

Marcus followed Bryan into the den and fell onto the leather recliner. "Let's not talk about that."

Bryan shrugged. He reached inside the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Marcus. "Since you're here with suitcase in hand, I'm guessing you're not on the clock right now."

"Never could get anything past you."

Bryan took a swig of beer before he continued. "So, what's up? Talk to me. You shouldn't have spare time on your hands with a wedding only days away. Unless... Did Dara dump you?"

Marcus winced. His uncle was blunt. Too damn blunt. That was the one quality that took Marcus some getting used to after his mother sent him to live with Bryan after Deke Woods' murder shook him up pretty bad. That summer, he thought he'd never be the same again, but Bryan helped him defeat the blues and encouraged him when he decided to join the Police Academy.

"She hasn't dumped me...yet." Marcus twirled the cold bottle in his hands. The mindless movement gave him something to do while he summoned the courage to tell his uncle how stupidly he'd behaved.

Once he was done, he leaned back and waited for Bryan to speak his words of wisdom. Bryan, as usual, didn't disappoint.

"That was a dumb move," Bryan said without the sugar coating. "Arresting the man for raping her. Damn. You get that from your daddy's side. The Phillips are crazy, but we're not nuts."

"Okay, okay," Marcus grumbled. "I know it was dumb, but what do I do now?"

"Let's see, you've got two major crisis to deal with: unemployment and a pissed off fiancée. Which do you want to tackle first?" 

"Dara," Marcus said. "I wanna make things right with Dara. I love her and I don't want to lose her."

Bryan shook his head and laughed softly. "I should have known you'd go for the hard one first." He gently patted his nephew's shoulder. "You'll have your work cut out for you. You hate Sonny. He's the father of Dara's child. Before you go after Dara with your apologies, roses and chocolate, you need to decide if you can live with knowing that Dara and Sonny were tight. And that they have a child. You can't half ass this, Marcus. An innocent kid is involved. She's not a part of your vendetta against Sonny Corinthos."

# # #

Dara met up with Lois at the shelter on Oak Street. A girl fitting Hope's description had been there earlier. One of the volunteers remembered her and told the women she'd give them a call if she saw the girl again.

"It's getting late," Dara said. "Where can she be? Port Charles isn't _that_ big."

"No," Lois said, loping her arm around Dara's, "it isn't, but there are plenty of hiding places. Kids are smart and can find them."

"I'm getting worried," Dara said pointedly. "Michael...I mean Sonny said that Sorel has been watching me. That guy walking a few spaces behind us is one of Sonny's guards. What if Sorel has Hope?"

Lois shook her head. "You can't think like that. Besides, if he had her, he'd want you or Sonny to know. You haven't heard from that creep, so no news is good news."

A car screeched to a halt beside them. Sonny jumped from the passenger seat of the vehicle. He opened the back door. "Get in."

The women climbed into the car. Sonny joined them in the back. Dara's guard took Sonny's seat in the front.

"What's going on?" Dara asked. "Have you found her?"

"No, but we're getting close," Sonny said. "Leticia remembered seeing Hope in front of my building today. Hope followed Leticia and Michael to the park and hung around for awhile."

"She came to see you," Dara said softly.

"Yeah!" Sonny's dark eyes danced with excitement. "We're close, Dara. If she came once, she'll come again."

"So, where are you taking us?" Lois asked.

Sonny's dimples flashed as he said, "Back to my penthouse to wait."


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

"This is great, Lucky," Laura said, as she perused the black and white shots of Hope. "I never expected them to turn out this well. Unbelievable!"

"It's great," he said, his expression ho hum. He sat on the edge of her desk and faced her. "Too bad I let her get away."

She patted his hand. "Don't worry about it. Griffin found her once. We'll find her again. What did she put on the application?"

"What application?" he asked, staring at his mother. "According to Carmen, she didn't complete an application."

"Well, it's still not a problem. Where did Griffin find her?"

Lucky groaned and stood. "He found her on the street! Come on, Mom. Admit it. I blew it."

"You didn't blow anything. You've been down in the dumps since Elizabeth left." He moved away when she said that, turning his back to her. Laura sighed. "Sweetie, I know that break-ups are hard, but it's time to stop blaming yourself. Elizabeth wanted marriage. You didn't. It's better that you didn't do something you weren't ready for."

"This isn't about Elizabeth." Lucky had made his peace with that a long time ago. Something else was bothering him. Restlessness. 

And there was something about Hope. She was edgy, wary and vulnerable. He read all the signs in her eyes and they reminded him of himself and the kid he used to be. She needed help and she was too proud to admit it. He was worried about her, scared that she'd run away from Deception and straight into trouble. And worse of all, he could have helped her.

"Whatever you say," Laura replied. 

Lucky glanced at her. She was just humoring him. He decided not to correct her. She'd only try to make that better, too.

"If you haven't called the messenger yet, I can take these over to Carly," Lucky offered. 

"Thanks, hon." Laura slid the black & white contact sheet inside an envelope and handed it to Lucky. "Tell her Hope's my number one choice."

"Will do." Lucky saluted and then, he left.

# # #

"What's our next move?" Luigi asked, watching Sorel as the man sat quiet and pensive at his desk. "Corinthos' got the ADA holed up at his place."

"You said his wife is there, too?" A wicked light gleamed in Sorel's eyes. "We may not have to do anything. That Carly is a wildcat and she won't be especially friendly to Corinthos' former lover or to him for bringing the woman into her home. We could just sit back and let nature take its course."

Luigi grinned. "Hell hath no fury and all that."

"Exactly." A moment passed and all humor left Sorel's face. Quick as lightning, he was deadly cold and all business. "But that's unpredictable. Corinthos has a way with women. We can't put our money on his wife doing the natural thing. No word on the kid, huh? On Hope?"

Luigi shook his head. "Our men are still looking. I could put more out on the street."

Sorel nodded. "Do that. Put as many as we can spare, and keep someone at HarborView Towers. But this time, put somebody good. The next guy gets his ass kicked liked that will wish Corinthos' guys had killed him."

Luigi made a mental note and headed for the door. Once he was there, he paused. "When we get the girl, want us to let Corinthos and Jensen know?"

Sorel shook his head. "Nah. Bring her here to me."

# # #

Sunlight was fading. Keesha glanced at her watch and looked back toward the wharf. She and Frank had spent most of the day in-house, discussing OC, organized crime, and how deeply it infested Port Charles. As the time for them to part ways for the day came near, Frank asked if she'd show him the territory. He just wanted to see it and get a feel for his new domain. She shrugged. If they were discreet about it, things should be fine. But they'd better vest up just in case.

Now, she leaned against her car and waited for Frank to return. She could see him clearly and knew that he wasn't in any danger. He was just looking.

His large frame moved gracefully along the dock and even from the distance that separated them, Keesha felt the pent up energy coursing through him. It reminded her of Marcus, but in a different way. Frank's energy wasn't as single-sighted as Marcus'. Frank seemed to burn with an inner light and seemed to soak up everything around him. He wasn't shy either. In the short time, they'd spent together she already knew that his father was a cop and had died in the line of duty when Frank was a kid. His mother was a doctor and so was his stepfather. But neither seemed disappointed when he chose his father's path. They encouraged him and Keesha recognized that his upbringing was his true guiding force. Just like hers had been and still was.

The air shifted. A breeze blew from across the water and Keesha shivered. Seconds later, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her breath quickened and she knew without turning around who stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked without wasting breath on an insignificant greeting. 

He didn't waste time with trivialities. At first, that bugged the hell out of Keesha. Now, she grudgingly admitted that she liked it.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you," she replied without turning around.

"You shouldn't be out here." He paused, inhaled a sharp breath and added, "It's dangerous. You could get hurt."

Her eyebrow arched and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Is that some kind of veiled threat?"

His cheeks reddened. His hand reached out, hovered in the air between them, and closed around her forearm. He brought her closer to him and dropped his hand. "You know it isn't. Sorel's men... I don't want you to get hurt."

Keesha stared at Jason. This outburst surprised the hell out of her. This was the longest conversation they'd had in quite awhile where heavy breathing wasn't involved. There was definitely something going on with Jason. She noticed it at the station when their eyes connected and she felt it again now. Strong and forceful between them. His eyes darkened the longer she stared and then it hit her. 

Emotion.

Emotions swirled around Jason and filled the space between them. She stepped back and looked away toward Frank. Hoping he hadn't seen them. Hating herself for the lie she would have to tell him if he had.

"Keesha..."

"No," she said. "We'll leave--"

"_We_?" Jason repeated, his voice edged with steel. "Who's with you?"

She took in a deep breath. That was wrong she quickly decided. His sweet spicy scent filled her senses. It made her body burn for him. Becoming lovers was such a stupid thing to do. She thought they could handle it. That it was just sex. She wasn't so sure about that anymore.

She moved further away from him, using her back as a buffer. "He's my new partner."

"The guy at the station," Jason grumbled. "The one who couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Don't, Jason." She didn't want to hear the jealousy in his voice. She didn't want to analyze what it meant. Dammit! Coming to the dock had been a huge mistake, too.

"Tonight..."

She shook her head. "I can't make it."

"Neither can I," he said, "but tomorrow. Tomorrow be there."

She glanced over her shoulder. It was too late. He was already gone. What would he do if she didn't show up? Would she have the strength not to? Another breeze blew. She pulled her coat tight around her. 

__

You should have known better.

Granny Mae's voice drifted to her. Keesha nodded. Her Granny Mae was always right. 

# # #

__

Flashback

Pouring rain beat down upon their shoulders. Both men had neglected to bring an umbrella. Marcus rarely carried one and Alex was too shaken up to think of one. Marcus pulled his raincoat closer around him. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the tombstone at their feet.

Here lies Lily Rivera Corinthos the marker said. It listed her dates of birth and death. The words at the bottom were loving, but felt empty to Marcus. He glanced at his partner. All color had drained from Alex's face. His despair at Lily's loss was so strong and wrapped around him, maybe even protecting him from the cold rain.

Alex knelt at the soft mound of dirt that covered her casket. Oblivious to the mud, he sunk his knees in deep and quietly began to speak to her in Spanish.

Marcus could speak the language, but he chose not to listen. This was a private moment between Alex and the woman he loved and could never have. Marcus accompanied his friend for emotional support and he gave it willingly, silently.

As Alex continued to whisper to Lily, Marcus stepped back. He looked across the endless slabs of granite and shuddered. He hated cemeteries. He hated the sense of loss he felt, but more than that he hated the memories that came to him.

He and his mother buried his father when he was ten. A few years after that, he saw his surrogate father buried, too.

Marcus squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't like to look back on those times. He was younger then and dealing with death wasn't easy. Hell. When was it ever easy? 

"Vaya con Dios, mi bonita Lily." Alex stood and turned to Marcus. His eyes were bloodshot with tears. "I'm ready now."

"Okay."

The two men strode across the graveyard to their parked car. Alex took the passenger seat while Marcus claimed the driver side. Just as Marcus started the engine, a long, black limo pulled up. Both men stiffened. A large, hulking man climbed out of the car carrying an umbrella and moved to open the back door. He held the umbrella high and his passenger, Sonny Corinthos, stepped out. Alex's hand shot out to grab the door handle.

Marcus grabbed Alex's left upper arm. "Don't, man. Just leave him be."

"He did this to her," Alex said, rage and hatred strong in voice. "He shouldn't be allowed to visit her grave."

"I know," Marcus said, "but this is all wrong. You can't disrespect her final resting place by confronting him there. Wait. We'll get him."

Marcus pulled away from the curb. As they drove past, Sonny's men glared at them. Marcus and Alex glared back. When the car reached the end of the drive and pulled onto the street, Alex muttered, "It's not fair!"

"I know it isn't," Marcus said, feeling it far deeply than his voice conveyed. "Men like him do their little dirt while other people have to pay for it. They keep winning and hurting. Hurting and winning."

"Can we stop it?" Alex asked as he slumped back against his seat. "Maybe we're fighting a losing battle. Maybe it's time to give up."

"You can't give up," Marcus said. He glanced at his partner. The sorrow on Alex's face touched him and mirrored the pain that had been stored in his heart long ago. "We may lose a few battles, but eventually, we'll win the war. You have to believe that."

"Do you?" Alex asked. "Do you really believe that justice will be served?"

Marcus nodded. "In the end it will have to be."

End of Flashback

# # #

"Leticia, could you pack up a bag for Michael?" Carly asked as she stood in the doorway to her son's room. "Include his favorite toys. Pack enough for a week or so."

"Of course." Leticia nodded and began to pack.

Carly looked down on the floor where he little boy played with his favorite Tonka dump truck. He smiled as she joined him on the floor. 

"Hi, Mommy. Look. The truck goes BOOM!"

He laughed and Carly sighed. His black hair, dark and shiny, and his dimples flashing. He looked so much like his father that it almost hurt. Carly kissed his forehead and hugged him until he squirmed. She stood and asked Leticia, "Come to my room when you're done."

"Yes, ma'am."

Carly went to the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. The faint sounds of voices from below drifted up to her. She frowned and held herself still, trying to decipher them.

Sonny's rumble was clear, but there were two females with him. She thought one of them sounded like Lois. She wasn't sure about that, though. The other one she didn't recognize. 

"Carly!" Sonny's voice boomed down the hall. He entered their bedroom and just stood in the doorway, looking at her.

She didn't like the way he stared at her. As if he expected an apology or something from her. She didn't owe him anything. He sprung one helluva surprise on her and thought she should just take it! Life didn't work that way.

She stood and went to the closet. She tossed clothes and shoes onto the bed and the floor behind her.

"You're leaving," he said.

"I need some air," she replied. "Ultimatums suffocate me."

"That wasn't an ultimatum, Carly," he said, as he closed the door behind him. "Dara and Lois are downstairs. Hope's been here. She's coming back."

"How nice for you," she said, dragging a suitcase from the closet. "You can be a big happy family when she gets here."

"You don't want to be a part of that family," he stated more than asked. "It's because her mother's black--"

"No!" Carly slammed the closet door shut. She set the suitcase on the floor, opened it and threw her clothes inside. 

"Then, what is it?" he asked. "What's your problem?"

"You!" she said. "I don't like the way you sprung this on me! And now, you're thinking I'm supposed to bake cookies for you, your ex-lover and your love child! I won't!"

"I see," he said, just staring at her. "So this is it? You leave because I'm not exclusively yours and Michael's. The biggest moment of my life and you're walking out. Hmm... Makes me wonder if you ever loved me."

He turned and left, leaving the door wide open. She stormed across the room and slammed it. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she slid down onto the floor. Carly loved him, but playing second best...and that's what would happen would Hope arrived. Carly had played that part for too many years. She couldn't do it anymore and she wouldn't put her son through it. She just couldn't.

# # #

Dara sat on the edge of the sofa. Her fingers clenched together in her lap. When a slam shook the house, she shot to her feet. "I swear, Lois, if I hear another door slam, I'm outta here."

"It's okay," Lois said, glancing nervously over her shoulder toward the staircase. "Just a lot of wind."

"More like hot air," Dara countered. 

She looked around the penthouse. She'd never been there and had never imagined she'd have reason to be. This wasn't the type of home she imagined Michael--er, Sonny would make for himself. It was too showroom floor. No emotion. No depth. A professional decorator chose the furnishings and left it bland without a heart and a soul.

"Well, you know, Carly. She's the demonstrative type." Lois stood and went to Dara, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Everything will work out fine."

"Hope doesn't need the extra tension," Dara said. "This place is filled with it."

"And yours isn't?" Lois asked as she released Dara. "What's gonna happen with Marcus?"

Dara shrugged. She began to pace as she spoke quietly. "I don't know. I wish I did. I still love him, but Hope is my daughter. She has to be in life. If Marcus can't understand that..."

Lois nodded. She opened her mouth to say more, but movement on the staircase caught her attention. "Sonny."

"Ladies," he said. "Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

The women declined. Dara continued to pace and he went to her. "Wearing a hole in my carpet won't get her here any faster. Sit down and relax."

"That's easier said and done." She nodded toward the staircase. "What's going up there?"

He looked away, but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Carly and Michael are going away for a few days. Are you sure I can't get you some coffee or brandy or something?"

Dara ignored his offer. "She's leaving because of Hope? She doesn't have to. Hope is gonna stay with me."

Sonny shook his head. "Hope has to stay here. My place is safer than yours."

"I won't let her be guarded like a dog, Michael!" Dara fired back. 

"It's to protect her!"

Breathing hard and eyes blazing, mother and father stared at each other. Lois jumped in before round two could start. "Yelling isn't gonna solve anything. Let's get her back first and then you can make sleeping arrangements."

"We don't have to do that," Dara said. "It's solved. She's staying with me."

"She's staying here!"

A knock sounded on the door before it opened. Lucky stood in the doorway, clutching an envelope in his hands. He looked curiously at the trio in the room. His gaze settled on Dara and Sonny. Then his jaw dropped. He quickly tried to recover by asking, "Is Carly here? I have something from Deception for her."

"She's upstairs," Sonny said. He reached for the envelope. "I can give it to her."

"Yeah, sure." Lucky moved to hand the envelope over but paused. Instead, he opened the flap and pulled out the black and white glossy. "I heard you mention Hope. Is this girl?"

Sonny grabbed the photo from Lucky and Dara rushed to his side. "That's her," Dara said, her voice hoarse and shaky. "That's our Hope!"

"She came in to Deception today. Mom wants her to model."

"Where is she?" Sonny asked. He looked behind Lucky as if he expected the girl to just appear in the doorway. 

"I don't know," Lucky said. "She took off. Mom's assistant is out looking for her again."

"What did she say?" Sonny asked. He appeared greedy for any information about her. The photos in his hand were the closest he'd been to her. It wasn't nearly close enough. "How is she? Did she look okay?"

"Had she eaten?" Dara asked. "Was she upset?"

"She's not shaken up," Lucky said, shoving his balled fists into his pockets. "She's okay. Has a definite attitude. I'm sorry she got away. If I had known..."

"It's not your fault," Lois said. 

"Can I help?" Lucky asked. "You don't know where she is. Maybe I can help find her."

"People are looking for us, but we won't turn down an extra pair of eyes," Dara said, thanking him with her smile.

"Okay. I know a few places that grown up often miss." Lucky went to the door. "I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

Impulsively, Sonny wrapped his arm around Dara's shoulder and squeezed. "This is close, Dara! Very, very close!"

He hugged her. She returned the embrace. When it was over, they sat on the sofa and huddled over the photo, overcome by the images of their daughter.

None of them notice Carly on the staircase, looking down at them with tears in her eyes.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

Lucky left the penthouse and headed for his old haunts. Now, that he was a working adult--he shook his head and chuckled at that thought--he didn't have to runaway from the stuff that teenagers usually felt a need to bolt from. He was on his own, his own man. He could do whatever and not have to answer to anyone. Damn, it felt good. But that didn't mean he didn't remember. Lucky inhaled a deep breath. He remembered everything.

The first place he checked out was the catacombs. Nothing there. No candy bar wrappers or empty Coke cans. She hadn't been there. He jumped back on his motorcycle and headed back towards town. 

From Sonny and the ADA's agitated behavior Lucky guessed the kid had been on the street for awhile. He wondered about that. She was unmistakably their kid, but he'd never heard anything about Sonny getting it on with Dara Jensen. Something like that couldn't be kept under wraps. _Everybody_ would gab about it. Who wouldn't? Something was off about their family unit. Having met their kid and noting her vulnerability, he was curious about the entire dynamic. Boy, he had a feeling things would get explosive and pretty quick. And if he knew his cousin...hot damn! The fallout could go for miles.

Lucky hadn't eaten since breakfast. His stomach rumbled to remind him. Up ahead, he saw The Recovery Room. The fragrant aroma of burgers and fries attacked him viciously. He found himself pulling into the parking lot without even thinking about it. Once he parked, he shrugged. Maybe he'd live up to his name and she would be in there chowing down.

Mike waved at Lucky as he walked into the restaurant. Lucky waved back and went to the counter. "What's up, Mike?"

"Hi, Lucky," Mike said, wiping down the counter. "I haven't seen you around in awhile."

"I've been doing a little of this and that."

Mike smiled. "So have we all. What can I get for you today?"

"Burger and fries sound pretty good," Lucky said.

"Sure thing." Mike placed the order and returned with a root beer float. Lucky smiled as he set it on the counter in front of him. Mike shrugged. "I remembered you like those. This one is on the house."

"Thanks." 

Lucky took a sip. The float went down smooth and thick, just the way he liked it. He swallowed a little more and looked around the room. Not much was happening. A few medical personnel decked out in their green scrubs sat at a table across the way. They all had their noses in books. Lucky doubted if they would have noticed anyone let alone a cute kid with killer dimples. He called out to Mike. Maybe he'd know. Then, Lucky frowned. Did Mike even know he had granddaughter out there lost somewhere? Looking at the man and his easygoing smile, Lucky thought not.

"What's up? Your order is next."

"Nah, it's not that," Lucky said. "I was wondering if you've seen a girl."

Mike grinned. "I've seen lots of them. They're in and out here like you wouldn't believe. Are you looking for someone in particular?"

Lucky fought the blush creeping up his neck and focused on the task at hand. "I'm looking for a kid actually. She's about fourteen or fifteen...about this tall." He indicated the height with his hand. "Dark, wavy hair, large brown eyes and impressive dimples. Have you seen her?"

Mike frowned, thinking. "I would remember a looker like that. I can't say I have. I'll ask the cook. Maybe she came in while I was out. Why are you looking for her?"

Lucky paused. It wasn't his place to tell Mike the kid was his granddaughter, but he didn't wanna lie to him either. Family situations were always tricky. "She's a runaway. Her parents are looking for her."

"Her parents?" Mike asked. "Anybody I know?"

Damn! Lucky grimaced. "Um...it's possible. Could you ask your cook? If I could get a lead on her, that would be great."

"Sure thing."

Mike disappeared inside the kitchen and Lucky breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hey, Spencer."

Suddenly tense, Lucky looked over his shoulder. He relaxed when he recognized a guy he raced against sometimes. "Jamal. How's it going?"

Jamal shook his head. "Not too bad. Listen, I heard you asking Corbin about some girl. I saw a kid like that on my way over. I almost said something to her, but she had this air about her. So, I left her alone. You say she's a runaway?"

Lucky nodded. 

"A kid like her can get into trouble out on the street like that," Jamal said, mostly to himself.

"Where did you see her?" Lucky asked. "Maybe I can catch up to her."

"It's probably better if I show you," Jamal replied. "Are you good to go now?"

"Yeah." Lucky stood. He leaned against the counter and said, "Mike! Cancel the burger and fries! I got a lead!"

# # #

Bobbie handed one mug of hot chocolate to Carly and sat across from her on the overstuffed chair. She cupped her mug in her hands and gave her daughter a hard look. "I still don't understand how running away will solve anything."

Carly's jaw clenched. She set the cup down hard onto the coffee table. "I didn't expect you to. You never do."

"You'd be surprised by how much of this I get," Bobbie said. She blew on the steaming chocolate and then took a sip. "You think that if Sonny comes after you it will prove that he loves you."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, right," Bobbie said. "You want him to choose between you and his daughter."

"No, I don't."

Bobbie released a harsh breath. "Carly, please. Give me some credit here. You test people. You're always looking for ways for people to prove how important you are to them. Listen, honey, this is one test you don't want to go through with."

"You're saying that Sonny doesn't love me," Carly said, quietly.

"No, I'm not," Bobbie replied. "What I'm saying is that Sonny loves his daughter and he's scared for her. And he's hurting because the one person who's supposed to stand by him has chosen to have a hissy fit and run away."

"That's not fair!" Carly jumped from the sofa and stalked to the fireplace. She grabbed a poker and began to dig at the burning flames. She had her back to her mother, but that didn't stop Bobbie.

"It may not seem fair, but it is." Bobbie paused and then said, "What gets me is that you don't see the parallel. It's so ironic that this should be happening. But the irony is lost because you don't get it."

"I don't get what?" Carly asked, her bottom lip sticking out.

"What you and Sonny's daughter have in common...other than Sonny, of course."

Carly stiffened. "I don't have anything in common with her!"

Bobbie released a short snort. "I'll say you do. Think back to 1996. Showing up in Port Charles, wrecking havoc in this brownstone, assuming someone else's identity. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Carly remained silent. She knew what Bobbie was getting at and she didn't like it. Being reminded of that time always pissed her off. People refused to admit she was a different person then. Her life had been hard. The only thing she knew how to do was fight back and to fight dirty.

"You know what I'm talking about," Bobbie said. "There is one difference, though. Hope didn't cloak herself, and she hasn't tried to blindside anyone. But that doesn't mean she's not as scared and hurt as you were. Think about it, Carly. Remember how it was for you and then think about the situation now. Past that invisible shield you wear, I know there beats an understanding heart."

# # #

Sonny's heart skipped a beat when a knock sounded at the front door and then it slowly opened. When Mike crossed the threshold, he could have screamed. He glanced at Dara and saw the same emotions flicker across her face. Shit! This waiting was eating them up.

"Mike. Carly told me you stopped by. I was gonna call..."

"Yeah, I know the drill. When you got around to it." Mike smiled at Lois. His smile faltered when he glanced at Dara. He gave Sonny a questioning look. "Carly said the charges against you were dropped."

"They were." Sonny sighed. He wasn't in the mood for another session of twenty questions. The previous one with Carly just about drained him. 

"You don't have a right to come into a man's home and browbeat him," Mike said, talking to Dara. "Give him some peace. For Pete's sake, his wife and child live here!"

"Mike!" Sonny moved between his father and his first lover. "You don't understand."

"Maybe we should leave you alone to talk." Dara stood. She looked at Sonny and said, "Just tell him."

"We'll find something in the kitchen," Lois added, rubbing her stomach. "It's starting to rumble in there."

Lois patted Sonny's shoulder as they passed him on their way out of the room. Once the men were alone, Mike said, "What's going on around here? Why are you giving the enemy free reign of your home?"

"Dara isn't the enemy," Sonny said quietly. He pointed at a chair. "Mike, sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

Sonny told Mike everything. As he concluded, inwardly he prided himself on his ability to control his composure. He finished speaking and waited for Mike to explode with the questions that filled his eyes.

Mike's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally stammered, "I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that."

Sonny nodded. "I know. It's pretty unbelievable."

"A fifteen year old granddaughter..." Mike's eyes lit up and he smiled. He stood abruptly. "I wanna help. What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to do anything. We have people out looking for her. My men and even Lucky Spencer are out on the streets. Dara and I are staying here just in case she comes back to the penthouse. She was here before. I know she'll come again."

"Lucky?" Mike repeated. "He was at the Recovery Room earlier. He asked me about a girl and then gave me the strangest look. I had no idea... He said he had a lead! He took off suddenly because somebody told him something!"

Sonny's heart kicked up speed. He turned from Mike to call out, "Dara!"

"What is it?" she asked, running from the kitchen. "Is she here?"

"No," he said, smiling, "but Mike said Lucky had a lead! It won't be long now!"

# # #

Hope was tired. She was tired of running and tired of being alone. She saw a homey restaurant up ahead. The sign overhead said Kelly's. She didn't have any money so she didn't bother going in. Maybe the people inside wouldn't have a cow if she sat outside. It would only be for a minute. Until she felt ready to walk some more.

The seat was cold on her backside. There was a distinct chill in the air. December's warm spell was ending and winter was truly about to begin. Hope shivered. She couldn't live like this. Going back to Phil Ramon's place was out of the question. She escaped his groping hands just in time and she wouldn't go crying on Social Services' doorstep. They didn't give a damn anyway. They proved that by yanking her out of foster homes every time she got even a little comfortable and then sending her someplace that was worse than the one before.

She pulled her thin jacket closer around her and continued to ponder her options. Her plan to drop in on Sonny Corinthos still seemed pretty good. But what if he turned her away? Dara Jensen acted happy to see her, but maybe it was just an act. Hope read somewhere that lawyers sometimes took acting lessons so that their arguments in court would have more punch. What if Dara's tears had been fake? Hope's bottom lip trembled. Then, she really had no place to turn to.

Headlights danced across her as a car turned the block. Hope's eyes narrowed. She'd seen that car before, but she couldn't remember where. Unease swept through her. Maybe it was time to find a better place to think.

She stood and headed off down the sidewalk. The car's engine slowed. Hope glanced over her shoulder. The losers in the car were following her! Fear jumpstarted her adrenaline and she started to run.

# # #

"If she was going in this direction," Lucky said, "there's only one place she could go. Kelly's is all that's down there."

"Yeah, Kelly's and the dock," Jamal said. 

"Wanna split up?" Lucky said.

"Sure." Jamal stopped suddenly and nudged Lucky's arm. "Nah, man. Look! I think I see her! Let's go!"

Lucky and Jamal ran across the street toward the girl who was running for her life. 

"Hope!" Lucky called.

She stopped and then suddenly, she ran straight to him. "They're following me!"

The car came closer and Lucky's chest tightened. "Shit! Those guys work for Sorel!"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Jamal said.

Lucky took Hope's hand and the trio took off. The car sped up after them. The chase was on the verge of getting out of hand. Lucky knew the men had artillery. Neither he nor Jamal had anything to protect themselves. The only thing they could do was outsmart the goons or surrender. Lucky shook his head at that second option. Spencers never surrendered.

He knew this part of town like the back of his hand. Once they got to Sonny's turf, they'd be safe. No matter what Sorel's men were packing in the car, they wouldn't open fire in Corinthos territory. He saw an alley that opened on the other side to the docks. Gripping Hope's hand, Lucky steered her in that direction.

"What if this dead end's, man?" Jamal asked, huffing as his footsteps pounded the ground. "They could trap us here."

"They won't. Just keep running!"

Hope hadn't said a word since joining them. She didn't have to. Lucky felt her fear as her fingers dug into his hand. Silently, he promised to get her to safety.

They reached the end of the alley with Sorel's goons fast on their tails. A car suddenly cut them off. 

Lucky could have screamed. Jamal had been right!

The passenger door swung open. The driver leaned down and looked at them, "Get in!"

Jason!

Lucky sighed with relief. He shoved Hope into the car first. Then, he and Jamal climbed in. Jason's bulletproof SUV sped off, leaving Sorel's men in the dust.

# # #

Dara stood on the terrace. The chill of winter dug into her bones, but she ignored it. Something as insignificant as being cold didn't matter to her. Not when all she could think about was how thin Hope's jacket was and how her child just couldn't spend another night on the street. Somehow, someway they _had_ to find her! 

Then, it hit her. She couldn't just stand here anymore, waiting for word. She needed to do something! Dara turned abruptly and discovered Sonny blocking the entrance to the penthouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to go," Dara said. "I can't stay here anymore. I need to be out there, looking for her!"

"Just wait," Sonny said. "She's gonna come here. I just know it."

Dara shook her head. "But Sorel's men... They could stop her before she gets here. Please, Sonny, I have to go."

He frowned. "Sonny? That's a first. You usually use that in the courtroom or in the media."

Dara averted her gaze from the peculiar expression in his dark eyes. Coming to terms with her Michael being the same man as Sonny Corinthos was still something she had problems with. Since moving to Port Charles, she just ignored the past and focused on doing her job. Well, trying to. Sometimes, it just wasn't easy.

"Dara, we should clear this up before she gets here."

She stepped back. "Clear what up? There's nothing to clear up except working out the visitation schedule."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I mean and you know it. We'll make arrangements for the rest later. We should clear up the past now."

"The past was cleared up a long time ago," she said. "You chose your life path and I chose mine. Let's not dredge that up now. I'd rather focus on getting our daughter back and what we're gonna do once she is."

He shrugged in a gesture of defeat. One glance into his eyes and Dara knew the shrug was only that, a gesture. The past wasn't completely over, but it would be ignored for now.

"We'll have it your way," Sonny said. "Like I said before, I want Hope here. She's safe here."

Dara shook her head. "I know what you're saying is right," she said with tears blurring her vision, "but I can't just walk away and leave her here. I need to be with her. You have to understand that."

He nodded. "I do. I don't want to keep Hope away from you. I just... Look, until something better can be arranged, just stay here. There's plenty of room."

"Carly would have a cow and I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Carly isn't here," Sonny stated. "You'd have your own room, of course. I think it would be good for Hope if we don't force her to choose and we can show her we love her. Nothing will do that better than two of us being with her together."

His suggestion sounded right, but the repercussions could be explosive. She wanted to see if things could work with Marcus. How would he react if he knew she was staying at the penthouse with Sonny Corinthos? Okay, that was a stupid question. She knew how he'd react. He'd have a fit worse than the one before. She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

Sonny briefly squeezed her shoulder. "Just think about it."

"Oh, my God!" Lois' screamed pierced the soft quiet of the penthouse. "Dara! Sonny! Come here!"

They ran back to the living room and found the most precious vision just standing in the doorway flanked by Jason, Lucky, and Jamal. 

Untold joy overcame Dara as she said, "Hope."

Dara went to her daughter and without bothering to ask for permission, wrapped her arms around her. Sonny joined them, encircling them within his arms. Tears fell down Dara's cheeks when Hope put her arms around both of them.


	10. Part Ten

Part Ten

"I want to know who lost her!"

The walls shook as Joseph Sorel slammed his fist down. Luigi conveyed no outward show of fear or discomfort. He stood tall and answered his boss.

"Cordova and Francini. Cordy was driving."

Sorel paced the floor. "Where is she?"

"She's at the penthouse. Morgan took her there."

"Shit!" Sorel stopped pacing and turned toward the window. The beauty of the skyline was lost on him. All he could think about was the recent failure and how he could make things right. "Where are Cordy and Frank, now?"

"They're at the penthouse," Luigi answered. "I told them to wait until they got word."

Sorel nodded. Luigi was always a good, thinking man. His smarts would serve him well one day. "Here's the word. Don't leave the penthouse. Sooner or later, Corinthos will slip up. When he does, grab the girl!"

# # #

Jason waited for a break in the hugging, crying and kissing to approach Sonny. Dara and Lois steered Hope toward the sofa and Jason asked to speak with Sonny alone.

"I can't thank you enough," Sonny said. "You found her. Thank God, you found her."

"Yeah," Jason said. The sentiments of gratitude made him uncomfortable. He shrugged and said, "Lucky and Jamal found her, and I found the three of them. Sorel's men were right on them."

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "What? That sonuvabitch actually did it!"

Jason nodded. "Almost. The guys protected her. Sorel's men didn't touch her. Listen, if Dara is planning to go home, it would be a good idea to change her mind. Sorel missed tonight, but that doesn't mean he'll give up."

"I know." Sonny glanced away for a moment to look at the women on the sofa. When he looked at Jason again, he seemed tired. "I've been trying to tell her, but she won't listen. I offered her a room here."

Jason's brow drew together in a frown. "Are you sure? Carly wouldn't like that."

Sonny snorted. "I didn't know you and Carly were so chummy."

"We're not," Jason said firmly. "When she gets crazy, you get crazy. Sorel's on the brink of starting a war. This is the worst time for you to lose it."

"You're right," Sonny sighed. "I want Carly to come home...letting Dara stay here... It makes sense, but Carly wouldn't understand. But I can't let her go home and I have to think about Hope, too."

"They can stay at my place."

Surprise registered in Sonny's dark eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't mind. There's plenty of room. You have a key. Bring 'em over whenever."

"Are you going out?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, for awhile."

"Okay. I'll have someone stay with them until you get back," Sonny said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

# # #

Lucky enjoyed his part in the family reunion. Even without all the details, he knew he had done something important that night. Sonny tried to offer him and Jamal money, but both declined. Sonny countered with the promise of a favor. Anything they needed, all they had to do was call him. Lucky and Jamal shrugged their acceptance. Sonny was adamant. What else could they do?

He was about to leave when Hope caught his eye. Their gazes locked and he just stood there. She said something to Dara and Lois and crossed the room to him. 

"They're saying you saved my life."

"I had some help," Lucky replied. "Jamal and Jason were there, too."

"Yeah, they were."

Her brown eyes were luminous and held Lucky transfixed. He felt like a fool for staring at her. Hell, she was at least five years younger than him! Sonny would change his mind about that favor and put a hit out on him instead.

"I'd better get going--"

"Wait," she said. 

Lucky looked past her at the others who watched her with such longing. The time had come for him to leave. "I'd better get going. Your folks are dying to talk to you."

She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. "That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled. "Why can't you stay for a little longer? You and Jamal?"

A strand of wavy dark hair brushed her full cheek. He pushed the tendril behind her ear and promptly dropped his hand. "You can't keep running away. They want you here. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

Her lips curved into a delectable pout. His stomach clenched in reaction. He'd better get his ass out of there and soon! 

"That's good." He gave her a faint smile and turned on his heel.

She grabbed his sleeve and tugged. He stopped and looked at her. "Will I see you again?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Anytime you want."

She smiled, killer dimples flashing. "Okay, Lucky. See you later."

"See ya," he mumbled and then bolted out the door.

# # #

"Okay, cuz," Jamal said as he pulled Dara away from Lois. "Talk."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me," he said. "You're too smart for that. What's the deal here? How come I never knew you had a kid and with Sonny Corinthos, no less?"

"Because some things are none of your business," she said. "Besides, they told me she was stillborn." Her eyes shone with sudden tears. "That's not something you talk about at family reunions."

Jamal closed his hand over her shoulder and squeezed. "I didn't know and... Well, I wish you would have told me."

"You know now. That's the important thing, right?" Dara glanced at Hope. Her heart swelled. There was so much she wanted to know and needed to say. She looked at Jamal again and said, "I'm sorry, but can we have this conversation later? I just... She's here now and I don't want to... Well..."

He nodded and smiled. "I know. You don't want to waste a moment talking to me." He pulled her into a quick hug. "Call me."

"I will." She took his hands and squeezed. "Thank you. Thank you so much for helping her tonight."

He shrugged. "That's what families do, right?"

# # #

"Are you hungry?" Sonny blurted out. He winced at his abrupt tone, but he didn't know what he else to say. Or how to respond. But she was his kid, so he'd learn. And he'd learn soon.

"Um..." Hope's uncertain gaze danced between him and Dara. "I don't know."

Sonny sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. His hands rested on his knees. "You can have anything you want. Just tell me. I have a cook, and I'm not so bad in the kitchen. Let me know what you want and I'll make it for you."

She glanced at Dara. "Are you hungry?"

Dara released an embarrassed chuckle. "I can't even think about food. I'm just so relieved..." She extended her hands. When Hope didn't move away, she took Hope's hand between both of hers. "We were so worried about you. Food never crossed my mind."

"Me either," Sonny said, "but I'm starving like crazy now. It's okay if you want something to eat. Anything, just tell me."

She slowly tugged her hand free. "I wanna know what you and her plan to do with me. You didn't want me before. Why are you all worried about me now?"

"We've always wanted you," Sonny said.

"Always," Dara added. "They told me you died at birth. If I had known the truth--"

"If _we_ had known the truth," Sonny interrupted, "nobody could have kept us from you. We loved you before you were born."

"We love you now," Dara said.

"Did you two practice this little speech, or what?"

Sonny and Dara looked at each other. The reality of actually talking to their daughter seemed to hit them simultaneously. They laughed and looked at her. "No," they said in unison.

"Yeah, right," Hope mumbled. "So what's the drill? When the novelty wears off, where are you gonna dump me? Tell me now, so I can be prepared."

Sonny moved to sit beside her on the sofa. "We're not gonna dump you. You're ours and even if you wanted to get rid of us, you can't. We're not about to let you go."

She looked like she wanted to believe, but Sonny sensed that her walls were still intact. He searched his mind for something to say that would put her at ease or make her trust them. But he knew from his own life that trust never came that easily. All they could do was show her.

"Dara and I are trying to decide where you'll stay. I want you here because it's safer," he said, "but she doesn't feel comfortable staying here because of my wife."

"That's understandable," Hope mumbled. She craned her neck, looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"She's not here right now," he said quietly. Her eyes flashed with pain and she looked away from him. Sonny's insides ached. That was what he'd been afraid of. He sighed and decided to shift the focus away from Carly. Coaxing her with his voice, he said, "But there is an alternative." 

"What?" Dara and Hope asked.

"Jason," Sonny said. "His penthouse is across the hall. He says you can stay there. Both of you."

"And he doesn't mind?" Dara asked. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded. "He made the offer."

"Okay," she said. "Hope?"

"It's fine with me, I guess," the girl answered, "but I don't have anything fancy. I mean this is it. I don't have any change of clothes with me."

"Neither do I," Dara said. "I may have something that will fit you. You and Sonny decide on dinner while I run over to my place to grab something."

"Can I come, too?" Hope asked.

Dara's eyes cut to Sonny. He smiled and shrugged. "Sure, I'd love for you to join me."

"I'll come with you," Sonny said, standing up. 

"No," Dara said quickly. "It's better if you didn't. My neighbors... Look, you know what I mean. Can't one of your guards come with us?"

Sonny nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. How would it look if the ADA came home in the middle of the night with one of Port Charles' well-known crime bosses? It wouldn't look good at all.

"Yeah, I'll put Johnny on it. Listen to him. Sorel isn't above playing dirty to get what he wants."

"Is that the guy who was following me?" Hope asked. "Why was he after me? I don't know him."

Sonny lightly cupped Hope's cheek. "Because of me, Hope. But you're safe now. I won't lock you away here, but you'll always need someone to guard you. You're precious to me and men like Sorel know that, but they also know that if they touched you," he paused to glance at Dara, "or your mother...the fires of hell wouldn't keep me from them. Don't be scared, okay?"

"Okay."

# # #

Memories of the past bombarded Marcus all day. His Uncle Bryan's blunt words of wisdom opened a place inside him that he rarely visited. His hatred of Sonny had been a part of him for a long time. Deke's execution, Lily's murder and zillion other things the man had his hand in was a source of contention inside Marcus. But in order to keep the woman he loved, he'd have to get past it. He'd have to let his hatred of Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Jr. go. 

"Marc!" Bryan called out as he bounded down the stairs. "Where are you?"

"I'm out here, Unc!" Marcus said. 

Bryan joined him on the porch. Huffing and puffing, he said, "Are you crazy? It's freezing out here. Come on back inside before you catch something and give it to me."

Marcus laughed in spite of his saddened spirit. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not," Bryan declared. "Back inside now."

Marcus rolled his eyes and grumbled. But he didn't come back with a retort. He learned the hard way years ago that his uncle wouldn't take his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he stood and followed his uncle inside the house.

"I left you alone most of the day, but all bets are off now," Bryan said after they made themselves comfortable in the den. "Have you figured it out, yet?"

"Figured what out?" 

"That if you want Dara, you'd better get off your ass and get her," Bryan countered. "A woman like her won't wait around forever for a man like you. You're damn lucky to have her. If you want her, stop moping around my place and go tell her."

Marcus didn't move. He sat there and let his uncle's words seep in. Bryan seemed so sure that his showing up and telling her that he loved her would be enough. Marcus had his doubts.

"Move, Marcus!" Bryan said. "Move now, or lose her!"

# # #

"Hi, Sonny."

His back stiffened at the first sound of her voice. Slowly, he turned around to face her and Carly's wasn't sure what she read in his eyes. He seemed so distant. As if the last day had erased everything they'd meant to each other.

"Carly." He glanced behind her and then gave her a hard look. "Where's my son?"

She took in a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it'd be. He should be glad to see her. Why wasn't he? "He's with Bobbie. I asked her to keep him for a few days. Reynaldo is with them."

Sonny frowned. "You came back alone?"

A spark. Carly smiled inside. If he didn't care, his cheeks wouldn't have reddened and his eyes wouldn't blaze. "No, Tomasino was with me."

He nodded. "Good."

Okay, back to the one word responses. What the fuck? She released a faint, humorless chuckle. "Come on, Sonny. What's going on here?"

He moved to the bar and poured brandy into a tumbler. Silently, he offered her a glass, but she shook her head. He took a drink before he answered her. "My daughter came home today. I saw her. I talked to her. I even got to touch her. You know, it's true. Her dimples are just like mine."

"Sonny..."

He held up his hand. "No, you wanna know what's going on. I'm about to tell you. Hope is not the dead baby I've been mourning for all these years. She's not like the boy Lily and I would have had. She's not buried away six feet under. She's alive and well, and she needs me. I won't be like Mike. I won't turn my back on my child."

"I know."

He set the tumbler down hard on the counter and stared at her. "What do you know? Do you know that Sorel came thisclose to getting her?! Do you know how scared that made me? Do you know how I felt when I saw the questions in her eyes when I mentioned my wife? Do you know how sad her eyes were when she looked around and you weren't here? She's lived her entire life thinking she wasn't wanted. I'm putting an end to that today!"

"Sonny, I didn't come back here to fight with you." Her voice broke miserably. "I don't wanna lose you or what we have together."

"But what, Carly?" he said. "I sense a 'but' in there. You're gonna give me an ultimatum?"

"You gave me one!" she fired back. "It doesn't have to be like this. So, you have another child. Okay. I think I can deal with that."

"You _think_?" he asked. "That's not good enough, Carly."

"I'm willing to try," she said. "Can't we do that? Try? I don't want Michael to have to be tossed back and forth between us."

"I don't want Hope to think I don't care about her."

Carly's temper flared. "So, your child with Dara Jensen is more important the child you have with me?!"

"Is that what I said?" he asked, his tone deadly quiet. "Dammit to hell, Carly! I love both of my children and I love you, too! But I know that Hope is gonna need extra from me. I missed so many years of her life! I'm gonna have to make that up to her."

"At Michael's expense?"

He muttered an expletive in Spanish. "No! Why can't you get it? This isn't a battle of you and Michael versus Hope! I can love all of you, but Hope needs more from me! From me and from Dara! I'm not a shrink, but just being around her five minutes, I know this. I know it with my gut, Carly. And I know I cannot half-ass being a father to her! I've been given a second chance and I'm not about to fuck that up! Do you get it now? Why won't you understand?"

She took a tentative step toward him. "I do understand. It's just that..." 

Carly inhaled sharply. This is what Bobbie told her at the brownstone. Everything she didn't want to hear and what she feared the most. How could she give in to Sonny and watch him pull away from her and Michael? How could she live through losing him? Instinctively, she knew there would be no second chances for her. Sonny was it. All she ever wanted.

"It's what, Carly?" he asked. "Hope is coming back soon and I want the air clear for her. What's it gonna be?"

"Are you leaving it up to me?" she asked. "It's all my decision?"

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "God help me, yes, I am leaving it up to you."

"I don't know, Sonny," she said. "I don't wanna lose you, but I don't know what to do."

She went to him, kissed his cheek, and left.


	11. Part 11

Part Eleven

Lois entered her brownstone and the first thing she saw was Justus' handsome face smiling back at her. Her arms closed around his neck and hugged him close. She took a deep breath and sighed. The crisp scent of Ivory filled her senses. He'd just taken a shower and he smelled _good_. She smiled. He smelled like home.

"That's one helluva greeting," he said, his arms sliding around her waist. He bent forward and closed his mouth over hers. The kiss was slow, deep and stirring. When he raised his head, his eyes were glassy from wanting her.

"You will not believe the day I had," she said, taking his hand, "but there are better things I'd rather do than talk about it. Let's go upstairs."

She tried to tug him toward the staircase, but he didn't budge. Instead, he shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Ssh."

"What's up?" Lois asked.

"BrookLynne maybe," he replied. "Ned dropped her off about an hour ago. She was sleepy so I just put her to bed."

"Thanks, Justus." Worried, she glanced toward the staircase. "Why did Ned just leave her like that? He's supposed to have her this week. Is she sick?"

Justus shrugged. "My cousin doesn't feel I should be privy to the particulars. He called first. When I answered, he just informed me he'd bring BrookLynne over. I thought he had cleared it with you. I should have known he hadn't."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. "Let me check on her. I'll be right back."

Lois took the staircase two at a time. Her daughter's bedroom door was cracked, but the room inside was dark. She pushed the door open and went inside. 

Just like a little angel, her baby girl was fast asleep. Her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, rested in the crook of her arm. Straight brown hair fanned her pillowcase. Lois knelt beside the bed and flattened the palm of her hand on top of BrookLynne's forehead. Her skin felt warm, but not too hot. Thank goodness, she wasn't sick.

Lois kissed her daughter's cheek and quietly left the room. When she went back downstairs, she found Justus in the dining room. Several Chinese food containers littered the table and he was busy dishing the food onto plates. He looked up as she reached the doorway. 

"Is she okay?"

She smiled. "She's out like a light. I don't think she's sick, but I'll check on her again a little later." Lois moved into the kitchen and washed her hands. She returned to the dining room with two bottles of Snapple tea. "I'm sorry about Ned and I thank you for being here to take his call."

He shrugged. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Justus spent more time at her brownstone than he did at his condo. They were conscious of BrookLynne and how impressionable a child her age could be. So, whenever Lois had the little girl, Justus slept at his own place. Lois had been looking forward to spending the night curled up in his arms. And she was more than a little miffed at Ned's latest game to keep her and Justus apart.

"Where were you today? I called you here and at L&B. I wanted to tell you about Dara. I guess you've heard by now."

Lois nodded. "I've been with her all day."

"How is she? Things were crazy downtown. Taggert brought Corinthos in, but later Alex let him go. Mac and I were spinning wheels because nobody would tell us anything."

She reached out and patted his hand. "She's okay. Marcus was mistaken." While they ate dinner, she filled him in on the day's happenings. She finished with, "When I left, it was like watching one of those tearjerker movies of the week. Dara and Sonny were beside themselves. There was their daughter right there and nothing else seemed to matter to either of them."

Justus frowned. "You've known about this child all along?"

She took a bite of egg roll and nodded. "I grew up with 'em. They were both devastated when they thought the baby was dead. It changed them. Made them both driven."

He pushed his plate back and stared at her. "I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me. Lois, do you realize how this changes everything?"

"I know things are gonna change, but I don't think we're on the same page." She pushed her plate away, too. "Fill me in."

"This puts the District Attorney's office on notice. Dara has handled more than her share of organized crime cases and has lost quite a few of them. When word of her past relationship with Sonny Corinthos gets out, her work will have to be reviewed. If anything amiss is found, she could be disbarred."

"Oh, my," Lois whispered, suddenly losing her appetite for Egg Fu Young. "I hadn't thought of that."

# # #

Keesha had just stepped out of the shower when a knock sounded on her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she proceeded with caution. Grabbing her sidearm from its holster, she went to the door. After a quick glance into the peephole, she wrenched the door open. 

"What are you doing here?"

Jason's eyes cut to the gun in her hand and he crossed the threshold anyway. "I had to be sure."

She reached behind him and slammed the door shut. "Sure about what?"

"This."

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. His hand cupped the back of her head. He claimed her mouth with a sensual, thorough kiss. Keesha moaned deep in her throat and the kiss deepened. 

"You said tomorrow," she panted when he finally let her come up for air. 

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

Jason swept her into his arms and carried her to bed. As he undressed them and covered her body with his, Keesha felt powerless to stop him. And what's worse, she didn't even try.

# # #

"You have cool stuff," Hope mumbled as she walked around Dara's apartment. 

Dara bit back a smile. Hope's approval meant more than she could express and she wasn't sure if Hope would believe her anyway. She grabbed a suitcase from the hall closet and carried it to the bedroom. Hope's footsteps scuffed the floor as she followed Dara inside.

"There's some brand-new underwear in that top drawer," Dara said. "Take something for tonight. Tomorrow we can go shopping."

"That's generous."

Dara paused as she placed some pajamas into the suitcase. "It's not generosity. I know this is gonna take time. Building a relationship won't happen overnight. I know that and I won't push, but... Hope, your father and I are sincere. We want to be a part of your life."

"As what?" the girl asked, her back to Dara as she searched through the drawer. "As my parents or what?"

"Of course as your parents!" Dara took in a deep breath. "You found us and we're very happy that you did. I have so many questions and it wouldn't be fair to ask you now without him present. But I feel comfortable in telling you that we both intend to be there for you from this day on."

"What about Social Services?" Hope handed Dara the underwear she wanted and added, "They don't like me very much and when they find out I ran away again... They promised to send me to some stupid juvenile facility or something."

"We won't let them do that," Dara answered. "I never signed anything to relinquish custody of you. The doctor and nurses lied to me. I don't know why, but I will find out. But you don't have to worry about that. You're home now."

Hope moved to Dara's closet and began pushing through the clothes. "Nice threads. I got that from some show on TVLand."

"I didn't think kids were still saying that." Dara sat on the edge of her bed and watched the girl. "If you'd like to borrow some jeans or a sweater, feel free."

"Thanks." A few moments later, Hope pulled out a pair of Calvin Klein jeans and a white cashmere sweater. "Is this okay?"

Dara shrugged. "Anything. Do you think it will fit?"

"Sure." Hope slowly raised her eyes to Dara and gave her a tentative smile. "I'm petite like you."

"Yeah," Dara said, her voice a hoarse whisper, "you are."

# # #

"They're at the ADA's place," Cordova reported to Luigi. "Jensen and the kid."

"Any chance you can grab 'em?" Luigi asked. He didn't want to relay anything to Sorel unless he had all the particulars. The man had a serious jones for Corinthos. So far, he still could see reason, but Luigi wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Not without hell breaking loose," Cordova answered. "Corinthos' guys are all over the entrances and exits. At least ten guys went upstairs with them. Maybe we can get them in transit, but we're gonna need back-up. I'm not a punk, but I'm not about to run up into a suicide situation."

"Nah, you're one of the best. We don't wanna risk it. Keep watching. Let me know what's happening," Luigi said.

"Will do."

# # #

"Thanks, Bobbie."

She nodded and allowed Sonny entrance to her home. "He and Lucas are playing in the den."

"Carly still isn't here?" he asked, shrugging off his overcoat and draping it over his arm. "Did she call you?"

"She's at Deception," Bobbie answered. She took Sonny's coat and hung it on the coat rack. "Carly's told me what's going on. Congratulations on finding your daughter."

"Thank you," he said. He paused, waiting. Bobbie wasn't a woman to keep her thoughts to herself. Sonny knew there was more she wanted to express besides congrats. 

"Carly's scared."

Sonny released a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't what he expected.

"She thinks she's gonna lose you," Bobbie added, "and she'd kill me if she knew I told you this."

"Dara isn't a threat to her," he said. 

"It's not Dara she's worried about," his mother-in-law replied. "Carly has insecurities..."

"If she's not secure after two years of marriage..." Sonny took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I know what you're saying, Bobbie, and I understand, but I can't coddle Carly right now. She's scared that I'll care more about Hope than I will about her and Michael. There's nothing I can do or say to convince her otherwise, except turn my back on my daughter. I'm not about to do that."

"I wouldn't suggest that you should," Bobbie said. She patted his forearm. "I know what you're going through. This is the most amazing moment of your life. You and Dara have the chance to be there for Hope in ways that I completely missed with Carly. I take some of the blame for Carly's insecurities, but not all of it. But I will say that you should give Hope everything you can to show her how much she means to you. She's young enough to accept it, I think. I missed that chance with Carly. I don't want you to miss yours."

"Neither do I." He took a step toward the den and stopped. He turned to look at Bobbie. "I love your daughter and I'm hoping that soon she'll be secure enough to accept it."

# # #

Marcus looked over the heavily armed men who guarded Dara's building. He shoved past them, almost daring them to say something to him. None did. He didn't need to guess who they worked for. He knew. They were Corinthos' men and that could only mean one thing. Their boss was inside Dara's apartment.

He went to the end of the hall and paused. Would he be able to handle seeing Corinthos in his second home? Sitting on Dara's sofa--the one Marcus helped choose--and acting as if he had every right to be there.

The familiar anger returned and boiled hotly in Marcus' veins. He came close to turning on his heel and just leaving, but he couldn't. His uncle had been right. A woman like Dara would only happen once in his life. He'd be fool if he didn't at least try to work it out.

The guard at her door stiffened and reached for his weapon as he heard Marcus approach. When their eyes connected, the guard looked away and stepped aside. Marcus pushed the door open and went inside.

Voices carried from the bedroom. Pain squeezed his heart. Was it already too late?

He stood still and listened. Then, he heard it. The two voices were distinctly feminine. One was Dara's and the other, he didn't recognize.

Marcus moved to her sofa and sat. If that was her daughter in there, he didn't want to intrude. And he needed a moment to prepare himself. 

The voices came closer. He glanced over his shoulder and there they were.

"Marcus!"

He stood abruptly. "Dara." His gaze drifted to the girl beside her. Damn. The resemblance was too startling for words. There stood the proof and reminder of Dara's sexual relationship with Corinthos. Marcus swallowed down the countless emotions that shook him. He tried to smile. "Hello."

"Hi," the girl said slowly. 

"Marcus, this is my daughter, Hope."

"I know," he murmured. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hope."

"Yeah. You, too." She shook his hand with a firm grip. After she released it, she took the suitcase from Dara. "I should wait for you in the car."

Dara nodded. "I'll be right there."

Hope left, closing the door after her. Marcus gave Dara a look that was filled with questions. "Where are you going?"

Dara bristled. Her mouth pursed as if she anticipated a fight. "We're staying at HarborView Towers in Jason's penthouse until Michael and I can figure out what to do next."

"I see." 

Her eyebrow arched. "That's it? No shouting about how could I defile myself by spending a night on enemy territory? No reminders of how vile Corinthos is? Marcus, I'm shocked."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you," he said quietly. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I'm here to fight for you."

"Why?" Dara asked. "After what you did today...arresting him for rape no less! It doesn't make sense for you to even want me."

"I admit I was wrong," he said. "I lost it. Are you telling me it's too late for us? I made a mistake, Dara! You don't stop loving someone over a stupid mistake!"

"Don't you?" she asked. Her eyes became watery. She blinked the tears away and started to pace. "I could have sworn you stopped loving me when I told you about Hope and you stormed out. I needed you today, Marcus, and you weren't there. Love means you'll be there through the good and bad. It means you don't judge."

"I'm not judging you," he said. "Not anymore."

"So you admit that you were."

Damn, this was hard. But there was nothing easy about Dara. As long as he'd known her, there never had been. 

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "I judged you."

"What was the verdict?"

His gaze locked with hers, and she stopped pacing. He said, "That I love you and that your past with Corinthos doesn't matter to me."

"I wish I could believe you."

He spread his arms in gesture of supplication. "Why don't you? I'm telling you the truth! I want us to have a life together. I know we can get past this moment and make it work. I know that, Dara."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I know that I want to believe you, but I can't. I saw the way you looked at Hope. You saw Sonny and what you feel for him was reflected in your eyes. Hope is a part of my life now and by extension, so is Sonny. I want us to have a life together, Marcus. More than you know. But I have to protect my child."

"I wouldn't hurt her! I'm not a monster, Dara."

She sniffled. "I know and I don't think you'd do it intentionally. But this thing between you and Sonny goes deep. You need to deal with that before you come knocking on my door again." She pulled off her sparkling engagement ring and handed it to him. "You can give this back to me when you're ready."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She brushed past him and went to the door.

"Dara, wait!"

Without turning around, she shook her head. "I can't. Hope needs me."

Then, she was gone and Marcus was left alone in her apartment, holding on tightly to her engagement ring as he felt their future slipping away.


	12. Part 12

Part Twelve

Sonny stood at her bedside watching his daughter sleep for a very long time. He heard Dara in the other bedroom, settling in and a few times, he felt her presence behind him. Still, he didn't move. He couldn't. Hope had him glued.

Later, the aroma of fresh brewed Colombian blend drifted into the room. He glanced over his shoulder. Dara, looking comfortable in gray sweats and thick, white socks, padded into the room. She held two steaming mugs in her hand and gave one to Sonny.

"Thanks," he murmured before taking a sip. Three sugars and two creams. The coffee was just the way he liked it. He was a little surprised that she remembered. Commenting on it seemed dangerous so he just turned back to their sleeping daughter.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" Dara said softly. "There she is, and it's not a dream."

"A dream?" he repeated. "Yeah, it was a dream I had, too. Life would have been different... That doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't."

Hope stirred in her sleep. She clutched the comforter and snuggled deeper underneath it. Sonny reached out and smoothed dark strands of hair from her forehead. He bent forward, kissed her cheek and rose to his full height. Turning to Dara, he said, "We should let her rest."

"Yeah."

He followed Dara down to Jason's living room. The furnishings were sparse, but comfortable. Whatever Jason did with his earnings, he certainly didn't waste it here. Dara moved to the sofa, curling her legs underneath her and continued to sip her coffee. 

The clock on the mantel chimed softly at midnight. He hovered at the bottom of the staircase, unsure what to do. His head was telling him it was time to go back to his place, but his heart...his heart was upstairs and he wasn't ready to leave it behind.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay for awhile," she said. "Go ahead. Sit."

He hesitated for half a second before claiming the stuffed chair adjacent to the sofa. "I doubt if I could sleep anyway."

"I'm afraid to," she confided. "Afraid that when I wake up, she'll be gone."

"Me, too." He swallowed more coffee. "This is a good a time as any. We gotta talk long term, Dara. What's the situation between you and Taggert?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hope makes it my business," he stated firmly. "He arrested me for rape. I'd guess that he's not thrilled with our bundle of joy. I don't want him around her if he's on one of his trips. His beef is with me. I won't allow him to take it out on Hope."

"He won't," Dara said coolly. She set her mug on the end table and hugged a throw pillow to her chest. "What about Carly? The door slamming and her usual hysterics...I don't want Hope around that. Your wife has a habit of creating drama, and that's the last thing Hope needs right now."

"It's taken care of," he muttered.

"How? By walking out?" she asked. "If Hope thinks she's the cause of your marriage breaking up, that won't be good either."

"She's not the cause and I won't let her believe that she is." Sonny lowered his mug onto the coffee table. He rested his forearms on his thighs and leaned forward. "Let's leave Carly and Taggert out of this. It's time to deal with us."

She shook her head. After leaping from the sofa, she began to pace in front of the fireplace. "There's nothing to deal with."

He became still and watched her closely. "You're wrong, and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be wearing a hole in Jason's carpet." 

Her footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Her back, stiff and proud, faced him. Her warrior stance. Sonny drew in a harsh breath. He read her body language loud and clear. Obviously, they hadn't forgotten anything about each other. 

He stood and went to the door and opened it. "You win this time. Goodnight, Dara. Sleep tight."

# # #

__

Flashback

"Are you sure these things are accurate?" Dara asked, looking closely at the home-pregnancy test. "I'm probably just late because of stress." She handed the small, rectangular cardboard box back to Lois. "Here, take it back. I don't wanna take it."

"Just do it!" Lois shoved the box back toward Dara. "All you have to do is pee for goodness sakes! Five minutes later, you'll know."

Dara's fingers trembled as she ripped the box open. Her hands shook so badly that she dropped the instructions and the box's contents onto the floor. "Lois, I'm scared. I can't do this."

Her friend grabbed everything from the floor and set them on the bed. She went to Dara and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I know you're terrified, but you still gotta know. Either way, the truth will come out. Wouldn't you feel better if you know for sure?"

Dara shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, I'm too scared to feel. We always used protection. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Lois released Dara and picked up the instructions. As she scanned them, she asked, "Have you told Sonny? I know things are weird between you now, but he should know."

"There's nothing to tell."

Lois muttered a few choice Italian words under her breath. "You shouldn't be scared like this alone. Talk to him."

"How?" Dara asked. "He's unreachable."

"That's because you're not trying."

"I can't get close enough to try!" Dara countered. "He's in too tight with that Scully guy. Every time we're together, one of Scully's goons come around and Michael leaves. Michael keeps getting in deeper and deeper and it scares me."

"Sonny wouldn't hurt you."

Dara swallowed a deep breath and said quietly, "No, but Scully would." 

End of Flashback

# # #

__
    
    Desperate for changing
    Starving for truth
    I'm closer to where I started 

Chasing after you

Jason got minimal sleep. With Keesha's warm, nude form curved against him, the last thing he wanted was to be unconscious. He lay quietly watching her and thinking. Something had to give. They couldn't go on like this. He couldn't keep pretending. Things had to change. They had to face the truth.

__
    
    I'm falling even more in love with you
    Letting go of all I've held onto
    I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

She moaned softly in her sleep. Her arm closed around his waist while her thigh slid up his. Jason's lower body responded accordingly. Biting back a groan, he lay perfectly still. He'd often wondered how waking up with her in his arms would be. He knew that once years ago the body he lived in experienced that pleasure, but since he couldn't remember that time, it didn't matter to him. Holding her now did. It mattered to him a lot.

His gaze continued to study her face, memorizing every nuance. The darkened caramel tint of her skin. The high, exotic cheekbones. The tempting curve of her mouth. Jason took in a sharp breath. Just looking at her full, rounded lips created a mild explosion inside him. No, he couldn't go on like this. Waking up with her in his arms couldn't be a once in a lifetime moment. 

__
    
    I'm living for the only thing I know
    I'm running and not quite sure where to go
    I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

As the sunlight began to peek through the bedroom curtains, Keesha's eyelids fluttered open. Jason's breath caught and held as he waited. Her initial reaction would tell him everything he needed to know. If they shared the same truth.

A slow smile curved her mouth. Her eyes shone with sleep and remembered passion. Her hand slid from his waist to rest on his bare chest, over his rapidly beating heart.

Then, just seconds later, the expression changed. She sat up quickly and grabbed the sheet, holding it protectively in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Keesha, I couldn't leave."

"Why not?" she asked, pulling the sheet with her as she left the bed. She grabbed the comforter from the floor and tossed it over him. "Coming last night was a mistake and you know it. Now, it's morning. If anyone sees you leaving here... Dammit, Jason! You shouldn't have come!"

"That's not what you said last night," he said, not moving just watching her. 

"Well, you got what you wanted," she argued. She shrugged into a robe and tied the robe tightly around her waist. "You got laid. You can go now."

"That's not what I wanted." She gave him a look that screamed liar. A muscle flickered at his jaw and he nodded. "It wasn't all I wanted."

"What else is there?" She glanced at the bedside clock and gave him a hard look. "Just go!"

"No!" He jumped from the bed. Cold air hit his nude body and Jason barely noticed. Everything he had was focused on her. "I'm not leaving until I tell you the truth. It's not just sex. I love you."

__
    
    Forgetting all I'm lacking
    Completely and complete
    I'll take your invitation 

You take all of me

Her mouth dropped open. Her brown eyes looked panic-stricken. "I don't believe you."

"Liar." He moved across the room, stopping just inches from her. "You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes."

"You're imagining things," she muttered, averting her gaze from his.

"No." He cupped her face and brought her gaze back to his. "I don't know how. I love you, Keesha, and I respect you. Sneaking in and out of the Starlight Inn disrespects you. I won't do it anymore."

Water glistened in her eyes. She swallowed hard. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to be with you."

She gasped and took a step back. "It can't happen."

"Why not? You haven't said the words, but I know you feel the same. I can feel it here." He pointed to his heart. "Can you deny the truth?"

"No, but..."

"But what?" Jason asked. "Tell me. Tell me what to do so that I can wake up with you in my arms again. This morning was so good and so right. Keesha, come on..."

He moved to take her into his arms. She pressed her hands against his chest, refusing his embrace. "No, Jason. Regardless of how good and right it felt, it's wrong. I'm a cop. You're Sonny Corinthos' right hand man. We both know that you're not legit. I can't jeopardize my career. I've already compromised my morals for you. That's as far as I'll go."

Jason knew it would come to this. He responded without hesitation.

"I'll quit."

__
    
    I'm falling even more in love with you
    Letting go of all I've held onto
    I'd standing here until you make me move
    I'm hanging by a moment here with you
    I'm living for the only thing I know
    I'm running and not quite sure where to go
    I don't know what I'm diving into
    Just hanging by a moment here with you

# # #

Carly stayed at Deception all night. She called Bobbie to check in on Michael. The little boy was loving life at his Grandma's. Carly was glad about that, but her happiness faded when her mother mentioned Sonny. He had stopped over to see their little boy. Bobbie didn't go into detail. She didn't have to. Just the mention of Sonny's name sent Carly into a tailspin.

There was plenty of work to keep her mind busy. For the most part, she pushed thoughts of her recent discord to the back of her mind. She reviewed the market reports. They were doing well in the teen and twentysomething age bracket. Having a new Face to promote their line would probably work wonders. 

Finally as daybreak approached, she found a contact sheet on Laura's desk. Hope's face stared back at her. Sadness pierced her heart. Maybe staying at Deception had been a bad move. 

"That's incredible," Laura said, entering her office. "I wonder if it would be poor taste to call them. I still think she'd make the perfect Face."

"You should wait, Mom," Lucky's deep voice responded.

"Could you hold it down?" Carly grumbled as she rose from Laura's sofa. 

Laura jumped. "What are you doing in my office? Were you here all night?"

"Yes," Carly said. "Sorry."

She moved to storm past mother and son. Laura's hand shot out and caught her arm. "Wait. Lucky, would you leave us alone please?"

"Sure."

Lucky left, closing the door after him.

Laura released Carly and continued on to her desk. As she set her purse and briefcase down, she glanced at her desk. The contact sheet rested on top. Laura sighed. "I see you found it. Lucky dropped off your copy last night. He wasn't sure if you got it."

"I didn't."

"I'm not gonna pretend," Laura said gently. "I know about Sonny and his daughter and if you need to talk--"

"Drop it, Laura. We're not pals. I don't confide in you."

Laura raised her hands in mock defense. "Fine. You're right. We're not buddies, but I thought that maybe... I can understand what you're growing through."

"No, you can't," Carly said, giving Laura her back. "No one does."

"My son re-entered my life when he was the same age as Hope. Teenagers are a bundle of hormones and dealing with abandonment issues--"

"Laura, please." Carly turned around. "It's hardly the same thing. You knew Nikolas existed."

"Yes, but Luke didn't. Our marriage was far from perfect, but we were happy. Things changed when Luke had to face Nikolas. My family fell apart. It wasn't Nikolas' fault that Luke and I weren't strong enough to stay together. I don't wish that on you and Sonny."

Carly drew in a harsh breath. Laura was living proof of her worst nightmare. She didn't want to lose her family, but Carly didn't know what to do. Maybe they weren't strong enough. Hell, maybe she wasn't.

# # #

Justus entered Mac's home, not surprised by the mayor's strange look at seeing him on his doorstep so early in the morning. 

"Have a seat. Would you like coffee?"

Justus shook his head. "No, thank you. But if you want to, go right ahead."

"Nah, I'm fine," Mac said. He pointed to the sofa for Justus to sit while he claimed an armchair near the fireplace. "What's this about, Justus?"

"For now, this is strictly off the record," Justus said, rubbing his hands together. His palms had become damp. He guessed he was more upset by what he had to say than he thought. "It's about Dara, Marcus and Sonny Corinthos."

"So you know the truth about yesterday?" Mac asked. 

"Yeah, Lois told me. That's why it has to be off the record for now. Agreed?"

Mac frowned. He seemed to be weighing his options. Justus stared at him, waiting as patiently as he could for Mac's response. Finally, the other man nodded.

"Okay. It's agreed. What you tell me won't go any further than this room."

Justus glanced behind him at the staircase and then across the room toward the kitchen. "Are we alone?"

"Felicia's taken the girls to school. She'll go to the Outback from there."

"Corinthos didn't rape Dara," Justus stated. "Marcus overreacted. Dara and Corinthos have a daughter--"

"What?" Mac sputtered. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it. Lois has known both Dara and Corinthos since they were kids. She said they believed the child was stillborn and parted ways after that."

Mac stood. Running his hand over his face, he sighed. "Do you know what this means? When this becomes known--and we both know it will--the DA's office will be called on the carpet! The media will have a field day with this. Every case Dara's had will come under review and they'll look for any connection to Corinthos. Any connection at all could prove disastrous."

"I know," Justus said, shaking his head. "It's the first thing I thought of. What should I do, Mac? Do I suspend her first and ask questions later? I don't question Dara's ethics, but nobody knew about her past with Corinthos. Including Marcus."

"This is the worst kind of surprise," Mac agreed. "As the mayor and Dara's friend, I'm in one helluva position. You are, too. We don't have a choice here, Justus. We'll talk to her and explain that we have no choice but to suspend her. At least, for the time being. Do you think she'll understand?"

"No," Justus said, "but like you said, we don't have any other options."


	13. Part 13

Part Thirteen

Sonny listened to Reynaldo's report of the night happenings. So far, there hadn't been any more sightings of Sorel's men, but Sonny kept his sense of relief in check. Just because the man was keeping a low profile did not by any means he had given up the fight for Sonny's territory. 

Sonny turned away from the window to ask, "Have you seen Jason?"

"No, but I've heard from him," Reynaldo answered. "He should be up in a minute."

"Okay. If you see him, tell I wanna talk to him."

"Sure thing." Reynaldo moved to exit the penthouse and as he was leaving, Jason entered.

"Sonny," Jason greeted. 

"Jase." Sonny gave his friend a smile, but when the younger man's expression remained stoic, Sonny's smile faltered. He was used to Jason's lack of verbal sentiment, but usually showed in his eyes. Not this morning. "Something wrong?"

Jason's jaw tightened. "Nothing's wrong. We just... We need to talk. Is this a good time?"

Sonny shrugged. "There's no time like the present." He pointed toward the living room. "Sit. Tell me what's up."

The two men sat. Jason moved to the edge of the sofa while Sonny relaxed in the easy chair. Everything about Jason's body language told Sonny that whatever was on Jason's mind was serious. 

"I'm listening," he said when moments passed and Jason remained quiet.

"You're important to me, Sonny," Jason began. "You gave me a home when I didn't have one. I'll never be able to thank you for that."

His words made Sonny uneasy. He straightened and leaned forward. "You don't have to thank me. What are you really saying? It sounds like you're leaving."

"I am," Jason said. "I have to leave this life behind. I can't work with you anymore."

"Why? Is it Sorel? His threats?"

"Sorel?" Jason frowned. "No."

"If it isn't him, what is it? Do you want more? I've offered you your own territory. You can have that, Jason. Tell me what you want and it's yours."

Jason stood and shoved his fists into his pockets. "This isn't about territory. It's a change, Sonny. This isn't the life for me. Not anymore."

Sonny regarded Jason closely. A flush reddened the other man's cheeks and then, Sonny knew. "Ah, it's a woman. Robin?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Someone else. My work with you compromises her. She didn't ask me to quit. I want to."

"For her?"

"No. Yes." Jason took in a deep breath. "There was a time when I wouldn't have quit working for you for nothing. Not even Robin. I loved her and I care about her. I always will, but what I feel now is different. I can't have a life with her while working for you, and this time, I understand why. What we do...is dangerous."

"Yes, it is," Sonny said quietly. 

"I want a family, Sonny."

"You should have one." Sonny stood and hugged Jason. "I won't make this harder than it has to be. Our enemies know you work for me. Going straight won't be easy. It could still be dangerous. You should take a guard."

Jason shook his head. "If I have a guard, it will be the same. I can go it alone."

"I just want you to be safe, Jase."

"I will be. You don't have to worry about me."

Sonny gave his friend a sad smile. "That's easier said than done." He went to his desk and pulled out his wallet. "Take this," he said, handing Jason a wad of cash. 

Jason refused. "I don't need it, but thanks."

Sonny shrugged and put the money away. For weeks, he'd thought that Jason was seriously involved with someone. Now, his suspicions were confirmed. His curiosity was on overload. It wasn't really his business, but he wondered who _she_ was.

"It's Keesha," Jason said, answering Sonny's silent question. "And she's worth it."

# # #

__

Flashback

Michael replayed the cryptic telephone conversation with Lois again in his mind. His friend didn't come out and say it, but something wasn't right with Dara. He pushed Lois as much as he could, asking her if Dara's father or stepmother was tripping again. Lois remained closemouthed. She just repeated what she'd said before: that he needed to talk to Dara and he needed to do it soon.

He completed Sorel's latest "errand" and hurried to the library. Dara worked there after school part-time and he hoped she'd be there this afternoon.

Mrs. Cratchet, the head librarian and Dara's boss, gave Michael a pained look before averting her gaze. Her reaction to him didn't come as a surprise. She always gave him dirty looks. He didn't know why and didn't really care. As long as she treated Dara right, the old hag was cool with him. 

He worked his way through the ceiling-high shelves of books and found Dara in the health section. Her nose was buried in a book and all he could see was her profile. Just staring at her from a distance, he found the curve of her nose so appealing. He remembered trailing his finger down her silken flesh to the tip and then repeating the caress with his lips. 

His jeans began to feel too snug. How long had it been since he last loved her? Judging from his reaction to just a glimpse of her nose, it had been way too long.

The heel of his shoe scuffed the hardwood floor as he stepped forward. She jumped and glanced in his direction. Her eyes widened and then her movements became hurried. She closed the book and tried to shove it on the shelf. The book fell from her fingers and landed on the floor with an echoing thud. He reached her then and picked up the book. Without paying much attention to the title, he gave the book to her.

"Hi," he said, bending forward to brush her lips with his. The kiss deepened for just a second before she pulled away. 

"I'm at work, Michael," she scolded gently. Her eyes darted around, making her seem nervous. 

"No one's watching," he said. He took her hand. "Besides, what's the harm in one kiss? She won't fire you because of that."

"I suppose not." Dara turned back to the shelf and laid the book flat on its side. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"Don't make that face," he said, pointing to the scowl on her brow. "It's money that helps my mother. I don't plan to work for him forever."

"Every day you're there, you're sinking deeper and deeper."

Michael drew in a harsh breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "We haven't seen each other in over a week. Let's not argue. What time is your break? Isn't it now?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Wanna go outside?"

He nodded and pulled her toward the rear exit. At first, the sight of her made him forget how hard it was to breathe. To some, the stacks were just shelves of books, but for Michael, the stacks were walls closing in on him. He hated being boxed in. He always felt like he was being suffocated.

The fresh air and warm sunlight worked wonders. Immediately, he felt relief. He basked in it for several seconds more before realizing that Dara was watching him. Her eyes had softened. Love and sympathy beckoned him to where she sat on the ledge. He moved to stand between her parted thighs. Her arms hugged his waist and they held each other.

"Did you really mean it?" Her words were muffled against his chest, but he still heard them.

"Mean what?"

She leaned back to look at him. Flecks of fear darkened her eyes. They weren't much. Just enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He cupped her face and asked again, "Mean what, Dara?"

"When you said you'd stop working for Scully?"

"Ssh," he said, pressing his finger against her mouth. "Don't say his name. Don't say it ever."

"I can't do this, Michael. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. He scares me."

Michael tugged gently on her ponytail. "He wouldn't hurt you. He knows how important you are to me."

"You didn't answer my question."

He released a long sigh. "I told you I would stop. I almost have enough saved. Enough for us to get out of here and for Adele, too if she can tear herself away from that bastard. Why are you asking me this? How many times do I have to go over the plan with you before you believe me?"

He started to turn away, but something in her eyes held him in check. 

"I'm pregnant."

His heart skipped a beat. He glanced down at her still flat abdomen. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went to the clinic and they told me. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm keeping the baby."

"Of course," he said. "Of course, we will."

"There can't be a 'we' if you're working for him."

In an instant, he calculated his savings so far. It wasn't huge, but it was enough. He was strong and a fast-learner and he wasn't in so deep that he couldn't get out. They could make this work. 

"Okay," he said. "I made my last run for him today."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?"

He smiled while inside his heart quickened. She didn't need to know how hard it could be. She and their unborn child were his family and they were worth it.

"Dara, for you and our baby, I'll make it that easy."

End of Flashback

# # #

"He doesn't seem to have much to choose from when it comes to breakfast," Dara said, going through Jason's cupboards. 

"Can't we just go over to the other place?" Hope asked. She sat on a stool near the counter. "Do you think he'd mind?"

Dara closed the cupboard and faced her daughter. The girl looked comfortable and cute in Dara's jeans and sweater. There seemed to be some softening around the edges and that made Dara so happy.

"Sonny would like that, I think."

Dimples flashed briefly as Hope smiled. "Cool."

She hopped from the stool and was right behind Dara as they exited the kitchen. The front door opened as they entered the living room. Jason looked at them and his mouth turned into what Dara guessed was a smile. It was hard to tell with him.

"'Morning."

"Hi," Hope murmured.

"Good morning," Dara responded. "Thank you for letting us use your place. We'll be out of here tod--"

Jason held up his hand to silence her. "You don't have to leave. You should stay here. It's safe."

"We'll be in your way."

"No," he said, "you won't. I'm moving out. The place is yours."

He raced up the staircase before Dara could think of something to say. She wondered what that was about. If Sonny asked him to leave so that she and Hope could stay there... Before she could plan how she'd ream him a new one, the cellular in her purse rang. She pulled it out and said more sharply than she intended, "Hello."

"Dara?" 

She relaxed as she recognized Justus' voice. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry about that."

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, just awkward. Could you hold on a sec? Thanks." She covered the phone with her hand and spoke to Hope. "This may take a few minutes. Would you like to wait for me? I wouldn't mind if went ahead. It's up to you."

Hope shrugged. "I guess I could just go. You're still coming, right?"

Smiling, Dara nodded. "Nothing could keep me away. This will only take a minute. Sonny's pretty good with pancakes and omelets. Ask him to make you some."

The girl nodded and then left. Dara stood in the doorway and watched until she slipped inside Sonny's penthouse. When one of Sonny's men closed the door after her, Dara returned to her telephone call.

"Sorry about that," she said to Justus. "If this is about yesterday, I'm fine. Marcus made a mistake."

"I know," Justus said. "Listen, Dara, this conversation shouldn't be had over the telephone. Could you come in to the office?"

"I have plans, Justus," Dara said. "Can't it wait?"

"No, I'm sorry, but it can't."

"What is this about?" she asked. "Did Lois tell you about my daughter?"

"Yes. Don't blame Lois."

"I don't," Dara replied quickly. "I'm not ashamed of Hope and Lois didn't do anything wrong. This is about Hope, isn't it? What does my child have to do with the DA's office?"

"I'm not calling about your daughter, but about her father. Like I said, talking about this over the phone... It would be better if you came in."

"Are you firing me?" Dara asked.

"No!" He paused and took in a breath that was audible through the telephone wire. "Please, Dara. Let's just talk about this in person."

"When?" she clipped.

"As soon as possible."

"I'm having breakfast with my daughter. When we're done, I'll come over."

"Fine," he said. "Mac and I will be waiting."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Sonny ran a hand over his face. The talk with Jason brought more memories to the forefront of his mind. Life would have been so different if he had taken Dara's hand and they ran off the second she told him about the pregnancy. But no. He had to--

The front door opened and Hope's appearance in the doorway brought an abrupt end to his thoughts of the past. He crossed the room to her, somehow ignoring the need to pull her into his arms. She seemed so nervous and edgy around him. He supposed his reputation was the cause of her reaction. He prayed that was the only reason.

"Good morning, Hope. Come in." 

Her fingers toyed nervously with the hem of the sweater she wore. Sonny tried hard not to stare. Having her there in real-life was like a dream. One that he didn't want to miss a moment of.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, closing the door as he watched her head for the sofa. "Was the penthouse okay?"

"It was fine," she said softly. "She said it would be okay if I just came over. There wasn't anything at the other place for breakfast."

Sonny's brow knitted into frown. "Where is Dara? Did she leave?"

"No," his daughter replied with a shake of her head. "She's on the phone. She said she'll come when she's done."

"Okay." A few moments alone with his firstborn. Sonny couldn't have been happier although he battled his emotions not to show it. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I dunno."

"What?" he asked, coaxing her with a smile. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

A pained expression crossed her face. She averted her gaze and mumbled. "Not where I come from."

His smile faltered. God, what had his baby girl been through? He wanted to know everything. If someone had hurt her, he wanted to know. But one look at her face, the rigid way she held herself, he knew he couldn't ask. At least not yet. 

He beckoned to her with his hand. "Let's go to the kitchen. We can change that. I make a mean omelet and my pancakes melt in your mouth."

"That's what she said."

Sonny's hand hung in mid-air as he pushed the swinging doors to the kitchen open. More memories threatened to intrude. He pushed them away and gulped air. Holding the door open for Hope to enter first, he said, "Well, Dara's telling the truth."

For that, Hope rewarded him with a faint smile. Sonny's heart nearly stopped in response. She had his mother's smile and Dara's, too. His baby girl.

"You're not exactly modest, are you?" she asked.

Sonny nearly missed the quiet statement. He was too caught up in the firsts. The first smile that was all his would be replayed in his mind for many times to come.

"I do okay," he said, reaching for an apron. He tied it around his waist and then handed one to her. "I've learned that when you have skills you should own up to them. Don't be afraid of your talent."

Hope nodded. She mimicked his movements by folding the apron over so that it didn't cover her top. Sonny stopped her before she finished tying it on.

"You should put it on all the way," he suggested. "Let me."

He pulled the apron over her head and moved around her to tie it in the back. For a second, he thought she'd deny him the moment. But she didn't. Hope stood still and waited while he tied the apron strings. Another first.

"I'm a good cook," he continued after the moment passed. "That's probably my best talent. Dara's best talent, in my opinion, is her singing. Have you heard her sing?"

Hope shook her head. "She hummed a little this morning."

Sonny smiled. "Her humming isn't so bad either. What about you?"

"I sing a little," she slowly confided. He handed her a bowl and she sent it on the kitchen table. "I don't know about cooking. I can make toast."

"That's a start. I only cook from scratch. Do you know what that means?"

"No instructions?" 

"You got it," he said. "When you know what you're doing, you don't need them. This only applies to cooking, though. Sometimes, instructions are useful."

"I know. Like when you're hooking up a computer or something, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah and other things." He turned the griddle on and then grabbed flour from the pantry. "Could you get a couple of eggs and the carton of milk from the fridge?"

She did as he asked and set everything on the table. Sonny mixed the ingredients and Hope stirred them together. 

"That guy said that we can stay at his penthouse. Are we?"

"Jason said that?" Sonny said, mostly to himself. "I don't know. I'd rather you did, but Dara and I will have to talk about it. Would you like to?"

Hope shrugged. "I dunno. It's nice. There's not much food."

"I can get someone to stock it. No problem. Just let me know what you like and it'll be there."

"What about your wife?" she asked softly. "Is she coming back?"

Sonny's throat constricted. The question was so mournfully asked, almost like she blamed herself for Carly's absence. He wanted to comfort her. Unable to resist, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't jerk his hand away. Dammit. He _had_ to know what happened to her before.

"I don't know what Carly's plans are, but it's not something you or Dara have to worry about. Everything will work out. I promise."

By the time Sonny slid the last Spanish omelet onto a plate, Dara breezed into the kitchen. She smiled and made a huge fuss over the breakfast, but Sonny still noticed the lines of strain around the corners of her eyes. Her mysterious phone call must have been hell.

"Is it too late to help?" she asked him as Hope took the pitcher of orange juice to the table.

"Breakfast is under control," he said. She turned to go to the table. He caught her wrist. Their eyes locked. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, looking pointedly at his hand around her wrist.

He got the message and released her. Still speaking quietly so as not to alert Hope, he said, "I can tell when something's wrong, Dara. I always could. Who called you?"

"Although it's absolutely none of your business, Justus called. He wants me to come in to the office. Mac will be there."

He frowned. "The Mayor and the DA? Lois told him about us...I mean me and Hope. That's what they want to talk to you about. Are they firing you?"

"Justus said no, but I don't believe him."

"You want some help?" he offered.

Her brown eyes widened in surprise. "No, Sonny. I can handle it."

"They can't fire you over this," he argued. "Let me call Alexis. She can represent you--"

"I said no," she stated firmly and just as quietly. "I can take care of this myself." She headed for the table. Hope had become quiet, watching them but pretending not to. Before Dara moved too far, she said over her shoulder, "But thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome," he said and joined them. As he looked across at Hope, he thought, another first. Breakfast.

# # #

Marcus entered the Outback as the breakfast crowd was leaving. He felt some relief at that. He wasn't in the mood for idle conversation. All he wanted was some strong black coffee and a conversation.

"Would you like anything else?" Felicia asked from behind the counter. 

He shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay," she said, "I'll be with you in a minute."

"I'll be here."

He drank more coffee. The caffeine heightened his senses. He became aware of everything, including the pain in his heart. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, he pushed the coffee away with his other hand. It was too early in the morning to feel so low.

"Marcus?"

He stiffened. The last thing he wanted to was to see Alex. Not after the way he'd stormed out of the office the day before. They were close friends and Marcus valued the friendship. But he wasn't ready to apologize or talk about Dara. With her ring burning a hole in his pocket, it was much too early for that.

"Alex."

The Commissioner claimed the vacant barstool to his right. He ordered coffee and a croissant to go. Marcus thanked God for that. At least, Alex wasn't planning to stay around.

"What's up?"

"Just drinking coffee," Marcus said. 

"Come on, man, talk to me," Alex said. "You look like shit. I called your place last night and left messages. I was worried."

"I'm not about to bite a bullet. Don't worry. I'm cool."

"You don't sound cool," Alex countered. "Are you ready to talk about your job?"

Marcus looked Alex in the face. "There's nothing to talk about. You have the badge and the gun. I don't want it anymore."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "I don't believe you. Blue runs in your veins, man. You're a cop."

"I'm an ex-cop."

"So, what? You planning on turning vigilante now and get Corinthos on your own?" Alex asked. "Don't--"

"I wasn't planning to," Marcus bit out. "He's the father of Dara's child. I can't touch him now. No matter how much I want to. I need a new focus and I think I've found it."

Alex opened his mouth to say more, but Marcus quickly added, "Leave it alone, Alex. I'm serious. I don't need the lectures or the words of wisdom right now. I got your number. I'll call you."

"Fine." Alex stood. "If that's the way you want it, but I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid. I love you like a brother, man, and I don't want to lose you."

The Police Commissioner stormed away before Marcus could respond. He watched Alex leave and missed Felicia's return.

"Things okay?" she asked.

He jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. "Yeah, things are fine. Is there a place where we can talk?"

"Sure. Let's go to my office."

She led the way and Marcus followed. "Have a seat," she said, pointing to a cozy looking sofa in the corner. He sat and she joined him. "You have my full attention."

"That's almost scary," he said, trying for humor. 

She didn't smile. Instead, she patted his arm. "You're going through something. I can see it on your face and hear it in your voice. What can I do to help? Want me to call Mac?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "He can't help me, but maybe you can."

She leaned forward. "Is Dara having last minute jitters? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, look, you're gonna hear about this. Dara and I aren't getting married. The wedding is off, and I'm not with the force."

Her nose crinkled as she frowned. "Those are serious life changes. Why, Marcus?"

"It's complicated and I can't go into it."

"How can I help?" she asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"Give me a job," he suggested. "Do you still need a partner for your investigation firm?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to?"

He shrugged. The ring rested heavily in his pocket. He ignored it and said, "I'm sure."

# # #

The squad buzzed with gossip and rumors. There were times when Keesha's ear would have been bent as she listened to the latest happenings. Some of her cop buddies tried to draw her in, but she declined. She couldn't focus on someone else's unfortunate circumstances when she knew that soon she would be fodder for the rumor mill, too.

"Earth to Ward," Frank, her new partner joked, "come in Ward."

"I'm here," she said, accepting the mug of coffee he offered her. She added sugar and cream, not really paying attention to her movements.

"You're looking kinda down. Wanna talk about it?" 

"Nope." Keesha shook her head. There was no way in hell she'd try to explain Jason Morgan to her new partner. She didn't quite understand what happened between them. It was supposed to be basic, simple. His offer to give up 'the life' changed everything. 

__

Man, why did he have to say those three words? 

"Did you read that report?" Frank asked. "I glanced through it."

"It's detailed," she said. The truth was, she hadn't been able to focus on it. She kept hearing Jason's voice in her ear and feeling the heat of his body covering hers. She shuddered and stood abruptly. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Her partner stood and grabbed his jacket. "Where to?"

"I have a snitch over on Oak."

"In whose court?" he asked, following her out of the squad room.

"Sorel's. If something is about to go down, he'll know or at least know something about it."

"Sounds good."

# # #

The words of Sonny, Bobbie and Laura played in Carly's head like a broken record. They bothered her so much that she couldn't think straight. Finally, she gave up and let Griffin know that she was leaving for the day. If Laura needed her, she'd have to wait until the morning. Carly was taking the day off.

She didn't have a specific destination in mind. Michael was with Bobbie and Carly knew that her mother had planned a full day for her grandson. She told her driver to just drive. When she was ready to stop, she'd let him know. He did as he was told. They drove from uptown to downtown. When they neared the hospital, Carly asked him to pull into General Hospital's parking lot. 

Two guards joined her as she entered the hospital. She hated having them around, especially considering where she decided to go. But she knew that dismissing the guards could prove fatal. Her son needed her to stick around. She wouldn't jeopardize her life for a moment of privacy.

Carly found the office easily. Gail Baldwin hadn't moved since Carly's days as a nurse's aid from so long ago. Carly instructed the two hulking men to stand outside and went in.

Gail's secretary looked up with a smile, but the woman's smile faltered as she recognized Carly.

"How may I help you?" The young blonde asked.

Carly glanced at the woman's nameplate. The sign on her desk read 'Gina Cates-Hardy.' Carly said, "Is Dr. Baldwin available?"

"I'm not sure," Gina said. "Please have a seat. I'll let her know that someone is waiting to see her."

Gina disappeared inside the inner office. The door closed behind her and all Carly could hear was silence. Her nerves rattled as she waited. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

The door opened. "Miss," Gina said, "Dr. Baldwin can see you now."

"Thanks," Carly mumbled, moving hurriedly into the office. The door closed behind her and she looked up to find Dr. Baldwin looking at her with warm, professional concern. "Do you remember me?"

The psychologist nodded. "Yes, I recall seeing you in the halls. Please, have a seat."

Carly moved to the center of the office. She glanced at the leather sofa along the wall and the guest chairs in front of the doctor's desk. "Which one do I use?"

"Whichever is comfortable."

Carly chose the chair. The sofa just seemed too much. She wasn't mentally ill. She just needed a little help to sort things out.

"Now, how may I help you, and what should I call you?" Dr. Baldwin asked. "Carly or Caroline?"

"I prefer Carly," she answered. "I just need to talk. Can we do that? Just talk?"

"Sure." Dr. Baldwin grabbed a notepad and pen. She leaned back in her chair, her warm gaze trained on Carly. "What are we talking about?"

"Me," Carly said, her voice tear-strained, "and why I'm never good enough."


	15. Part 15

Part 15

The grim faces of Justus and Mac greeted Dara as she entered Justus' office on the top level of the Criminal Courts Building. She closed the door behind her and just stood, accessing them. The writing was clearly on the wall, Dara thought. She'd been tried and convicted without giving a defense. Fine. If that's the way, they wanted it.

"Of all the people in Port Charles, I never thought you two would lead the witch hunt."

Justus opened his mouth, but Mac spoke first. "Dara, that's not what this meeting is about."

"Isn't it?" She crossed the room to stand in front of them. "Your faces tell a different story."

"We're just surprised," Justus explained.

"You called me in for a sudden meeting because you're surprised?" she asked, her expression incredulous. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. This is because of my daughter. Admit it."

Mac sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "The meeting is partly because of your daughter. We're happy that you have been reunited..."

"But?" she prompted.

"Her father is Sonny Corinthos," Justus sputtered, as if that explained everything.

Dara kept her features deceptively composed. "I'm well aware of who my child's father is." Her eyes cut back and forth between the two men. "So, this is about Sonny. What? You're firing me because we share a child?"

"No one is firing you!" Justus said, excitedly. "This is just a meeting, Dara. Nothing more, nothing less. And yes, it's because of your child's father. Sonny Corinthos. In case you've forgotten, he's the leader of the city's biggest criminal family!"

"I know that, Justus, but why am I here? If you're calling me in here because he's the father of my child... You're both hypocrites."

"Excuse me?" Mac said. "What do you mean by that? We're trying to help you."

"The same way you helped Robin when she was involved with Jason. She and Sonny are close pals. Have you forgotten that? And you, Justus. Do you rake Lois across the coals because of her friendship with Sonny? Somehow, I don't think you do."

"Lois isn't the Assistant District Attorney of Port Charles," Justus said. He drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Look, arguing isn't getting any of us anywhere. We didn't ask you to come here to start a fight. We want to talk to you and make you aware of what's to follow."

"What's to follow?" she asked. As her anger faded, she noted the concern in their eyes. She sat on the guest chair facing Justus' desk and said, "What do you mean?"

"The media," Mac said. "Once the story gets out that the ADA and a mobster have a child together, you won't know a moment's piece. Neither will this office or the city's Justice Department."

"Every case you've handled will be brought under close scrutiny. Appeals will be filed," Justus said, "and your work will be brought under review. The cases you've lost... The citizens will demand answers and some will create their own answers."

"In a nutshell," Mac added, "your past association with Corinthos will come into play. Some will believe that you've been involved with him all along and the cases you've lost were because of him. You were doing him a favor--"

"That's not true!" Dara stood suddenly and began to pace. "You know it's not true! My relationship with him ended before our baby was born! Tell me you don't believe I'd do something as underhanded as that."

Justus and Mac looked at each other before Justus said, "No, I don't believe it."

"Neither do I."

She gave them a faint smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us, yet," Mac said. "I value your friendship and I know that Justus does, too. However, we have a job to do."

"So, you're firing me."

"We don't want to," Justus said. 

"But you want something from me," she said. "What? What do you want me to do?"

"Take a leave of absence," Justus said. "We've thought about it and it's the best solution. Take some time off and in the meantime, we'll conduct a review of the cases."

"I thought you trusted me!"

"We do!" Mac said, crossing the room to her. He lightly grasped her upper arms and squeezed. "This review will serve to protect you as well as the DA's office. Trust us. When the media starts their attack, we plan to be ready. Don't you agree this is the only way?"

"To be honest, I hadn't thought about it," she admitted. "Hope's return has taken up my every thought. I never even considered how my past with her father could affect me now." She nodded. "I'll take the leave of absence. Do what you have to do."

"What about you?" Justus asked. "What will you do?"

She smiled. "Get to know my daughter."

# # #

Frank leaned in close against Keesha's ear. "Are you sure about this guy?"

Keesha nodded. Pinkie, her informant, sat across from them in a secluded portion of the park. She'd bought him coffee, donuts and a burger. The jittery man had pushed aside the burger to wolf down the donuts. The sugary glaze coated his fingertips and now, he was voraciously licking his fingers. The sugar provided a quick fix when his drugs were low. Keesha was more than happy to give him sweets, but drugs were out of the question.

"You got any more sugar packets?" Pinkie asked. "The coffee isn't sweet enough."

She fished inside her pocket and pulled out another packet. There were at least ten more packets, but she was holding out. It was a tactic she'd learned from Taggert. Of course, it worked.

"What did you hear on the docks the other night?" she asked.

"Sorel's planning to hit Corinthos close to home," he said. His fingers shook as he ripped open the packet. Sugar crystals flew everywhere. "He's gonna nail someone close to him."

"His wife or the little boy?" Keesha asked. It was true she didn't care for Sonny's lifestyle, but she didn't wish the death of loved ones on anyone. She'd been through it enough times to know how hard the recovery could be.

Pinkie shook his head. "Nah, not the missus or their kid. Somebody else."

"Who?" Frank persisted. "Give us a name."

"Don't got one," Pinkie argued. He swallowed the coffee. His face scrunched up with dissatisfaction. Apparently, seven packets of sugar weren't enough. His eyes pleaded with Keesha for more. She held out another but didn't release it. "I don't got a name," Pinkie whined. "All I know is it's someone close to him. He don't let too many folks in, so it outta be easy for you two to figure it out."

"That's all you know?"

The informant nodded. "Yup." After he added the eighth sugar, he gulped the coffee down and stood. He would have left if Frank hadn't called out to him.

"Take the burger, too, man. You're gonna need it."

Pinkie hesitated for a fraction of a second. Then, he grabbed the greasy brown bag and took off.

Keesha barely noticed the interaction between the two men. She was too busy thinking about what Pinkie had just said. Someone close to Sonny would be hit. There were only two other people that came to mind. Mike Corbin. And Jason Morgan. 

"Oh, God."

"What's up?" Frank asked. He frowned as his brown eyes bore into hers. "You look like you just lost your best friend. Are you okay?"

Her best friend? Yeah, a long time ago Jason was her best friend, but now... Now, he was her lover and as hard as it was to admit, she didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"I'm fine, but something's come up," she said. "I have to make a run. Do you think you could find your way back to the station? I can drop you off..."

"Nah," he said. "It's cool. I can find it." He paused. "Are you gonna need back up?"

She gave him a tight smile. "Not for this. It's personal."

# # #

Jason withdrew enough cash from his account to pay for the garage in full. He'd had his eye on the place for awhile, but never made a move on the property. There wasn't much about the place to garner interest from the average man on the lookout for a business opportunity. 

The place was rundown and would need work. The location was okay, but nothing spectacular. Mike's Recovery Room was on the opposite corner and the hospital was around the block. Another service station chain was at the opposite end of the block. It would be Jason's biggest competition. He didn't mind. The garage was his starting place. Besides, he wasn't in it for the money. He had enough of that stored away. He just wanted a change and a chance to build something for the future. 

He rolled his bike inside and dropped his duffel bag onto a spot on the floor not covered in oil and grime. His gaze took in everything. He could make something out of this place. Fixing bikes and cars came easy to him. But maybe he'd hire a kid to help him out. So many possibilities. He was surprised by how thoughts of the future energized him. 

A shadow filled the opening and a voice called out. "Jason?"

He shaded his eyes with his hand. "Yeah?"

"I thought that was you." Mike stepped inside and glanced around. "What are you doing? Did you buy this old place?"

He nodded. "This morning. Morgan's Garage will be opened for business. One day."

"Is this a part of Sonny's...?"

"No, Mike. It's mine. I'm not with Sonny anymore."

"Why not?" Mike asked, concerned. "If Carly pissed you off..."

Jason's mouth curved into a faint smile. "I didn't quit because of Carly. I wanted something different. Something of my own."

"I understand," Mike said, nodding. "So are you on your own? Nobody's with you?"

"It's just me," Jason answered. He shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it onto a work table. After pushing up his sleeves, he began with the clean-up.

"Sonny didn't give you a guard?" Mike persisted.

"No, Mike. He offered. I turned him down. I don't need a guard."

"Yes, you do," Mike countered. Jason stiffened and the older man quickly added, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. People associate you with Sonny. Sorel's men associate you with Sonny. Don't let this new project come to an end before it has to."

"I won't," Jason vowed. "I have plans. None of them include dying."

# # #

Sorel left the stuffy confines of his spacious home to journey to his turf. The row of warehouses on the north end of town wasn't beautiful by any stretch of the imagination. On the outside, they looked like the backdrop for the garment district. But really, the place laundered drug money until it was so clean that even the paper money sparkled. And since he had to work his ass off to acquire this little piece of the pie, Joseph Sorel was damn proud of it. 

He, with his slew of bodyguards following him, moved casually in and out of the warehouses. The impromptu visits did much to keep the worker bees in line. Since they never knew when he'd show up, they were more inclined to tow the line. Especially considering what happened on one of his other visits. He caught a sneak skimming from him. It wasn't much. A fifty here. A twenty there. But it was enough. The SOB lost a thumb and an ear. Since then, no one ever stole from Joseph Sorel again.

Soon the sight of his turf became depressing. Sorel went back to the limo and his driver guided the long black auto away from the warehouses. The limitations of his territory angered him. It wasn't fair that Corinthos had the waterfront. That little piece of shit hood wasn't even entitled to it! It wasn't in his blood. He didn't come from the same stock as Sorel. Hell, his Pops wasn't a contender! Nothing more than a two-bit cook with a gambling habit! 

"Where to, boss?"

The driver's question ended Sorel's silent tirade about Mike Corbin and his worthless son. He collected himself and spoke with cool assurance. "The docks?"

"Boss?" 

It was Corinthos territory. Sorel wasn't disheartened by the driver's reluctance. It showed the man paid attention. 

"Yeah, the docks. Don't worry about it. We're just taking a quick tour of our home-to-be."

# # #

Dara called the penthouse after her meeting was over. Hope found herself oddly relieved at the sound of Dara's voice on the other end of the phone. She'd tried to play it cool but she'd been worried. Dara had been a little agitated before she left. Maybe things worked out for her. Anyway, their shopping trip was still on. Sonny could join them if he wanted to. Hope was surprised when he said he'd tag along.

They found Dara waiting for them outside a trendy boutique. Hope exited the limousine first. A warm smile graced Dara's face as she stepped forward and began to usher the teenager into the store. 

"Wait," Hope said.

Then, Sonny joined them on the sidewalk. Dara's smile faltered and faded. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "The invitation was a courtesy."

"I'm taking my daughter shopping," he answered. "She needs things. I'm gonna provide them for her."

"It's not necessary," Dara countered. "I can afford anything she wants or needs."

"So can I," he said. He looked away from Dara to glance pointedly at the passersby who seemed interested in their conversation. "Let's take this off the street."

Dara's eyes flashed. Hope watched the older woman regain her composure and force a smile onto her face. Hope glanced at Sonny and saw the gleam of triumph in his eyes. She drew in a deep breath. These two were a piece of work together. She could see where she got her attitude. They were oozing with it.

"This boutique caters to teenagers," Dara said, giving Hope her full attention. "I thought we'd start here first--"

Sudden blasts exploded in the air. Sonny landed on both women, knocking them to the ground and shielding them with his body. Hope's heart pounded in her chest. She'd read about the attempts on her fath--his life. The bomb blast that killed his first wife and unborn child. The attempt on his model girlfriend's life. But reading was nothing like experiencing it first hand. She was terrified.

"Everybody okay?" Sonny asked as silence echoed around them. He stood and helped both women to their feet.

"I'm fine!" Dara responded. "Hope?"

She wanted to reply, but she couldn't. Her teeth were chattering so hard that she couldn't speak.

"Michael," Dara said, her hand caressing Hope's cheek.

"I have her." 

Sonny swept Hope into his arms and ushered her inside the limousine. Dara followed them and in the next instant, the automobile roared down the street.


	16. Part 16

Part Sixteen

__

*Flashback*

Rays of sunlight streamed through the open windows. The early morning air was actually sweet, Michael thought, taking a deep breath. He laughed softly to himself. Maybe it wasn't the air. New York wasn't exactly known for its fragrant atmosphere. Maybe it was something else.

Was it the mixture of red onions, bell peppers, and mushrooms that were sautéing on the stove? Or the pot of maple syrup warming beside it? 

He turned away from the day that was beginning outside and gave his attention to the breakfast of omelets and pancakes. Down the hallway, he heard the shower spray turn off and then the scuffle of footsteps brushing against the hardwood floor. His smile widened. He knew exactly what caused the world to taste especially sweet. Dara Jensen carried his baby and soon, they would be a family. An official family.

"Something smells good," Dara announced, rubbing her still flat tummy. 

She wore one of his shirts and panties. Her hair was pulled back in some style that Michael couldn't begin to understand. But none of that mattered because she looked as sexy as hell.

"No morning sickness?" he asked as he removed the warm syrup from the stove. He lowered the heat underneath the pan of vegetables and had his arms open and ready for her morning embrace. "You feel good," he murmured against her ear. 

"I feel it, too," she said, locking her hands at the nape of his neck. "No morning sickness for me. I'm so hungry. I can't wait to dig in."

Michael laughed. "You're always starving. Wouldn't it be funny if you're carrying twins?"

She poked him hard in the ribs. "No, it wouldn't be funny. I wouldn't mind, I guess, but I feel that this is just one tiny baby inside of me."

He shifted her around in his arms so that her back faced him. His hands dropped to her midsection and lightly stroked. "This baby is a blessing. Our little bundle of hope."

"I like that," she said, leaning back against him. "Hope. Let's name her Hope."

"What if she's a he?" he asked. 

Dara looked over her shoulder at him. "Would you mind if we had a girl instead of a boy?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want a happy, healthy baby. One with your nose and your eyes."

"I want her to have your dimples."

He rolled his eyes playfully. Dara was always going on about his dimples and how seeing them made her feel. Usually those conversations led to some interesting physical interaction. Hmm... 

He gave her a sizzling grin and he literally felt her tremble. His heart swelled. He wanted her so much, but more than that, he wanted so much to make her happy. To make her and their baby happy.

She turned in his embrace, her arms circling around his waist. In an instant, their mouths were pressed together. The thin fabric of his shirt barely made a difference. He could swear that he felt her heart beat and that it beat as fast as his. Later, when they paused to breathe, disappointment rocked through him as she slipped from his arms and began to set the counter with plates, napkins and eating utensils.

"What happened?" he asked, as he began to prepare their omelets. The platter of chocolate chip pancakes warmed in the oven. She pulled it out and added it to the counter.

"Dara?" he prompted when she didn't answer. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she responded. She sat on the barstool and rested her chin on the heel of her hand. "We could get distracted, you know. Let's stay focused. Today is important and... I don't wanna do anything that would... Well, you know."

He reached across the counter and took her hand. "I know. Don't worry so much. Joe'll be cool about this. He understands why I'm leaving."

"Well, why couldn't he just let you leave?" she asked. "Why do you have to see him one more time? What's the point?"

"I think the point is he's taken me under his wing. He doesn't want me to go out empty handed."

"You mean he's gonna give you money?" She tugged her hand free. "We have enough. You don't need to take his money."

He finished with the omelet, cut it in two with spatula, and slid one half onto her plate and the other onto his. When he was done, he moved around the counter to sit beside her on the other barstool. Her dark brown-gaze had watched him closely. There was so much she didn't understand about the Joe Scullys of the world. 

Getting the chance to break away free and clear was something that money couldn't buy. It was priceless. He wished there was a way she could get that, but giving her specifics would put her at risk. He wouldn't endanger her or their unborn child for anything.

"If he wants to give me money," he said, his tone calm and assuring, "I'll have to take it. To not do so would be a sign of disrespect."

She frowned and averted her eyes. Her fingers toyed with the fork. "Do you respect him? A man like him? The things he does. I never understood how you could work for him."

"He offered me an opportunity," Michael said, "that I couldn't pass up. You don't know him. You know only know what you read in the papers. They're turning him into Michael Corleone and Al Capone all wrapped up into one. He's not that bad."

She turned her head, making eye contact with him again. Her hand moved to his check, her thumbs caressing the line of his jaw. "I hope you're right. This 'one last time' meeting with him scares me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," he promised. His hand covered her tummy. "I have too much to look forward to."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, eat up. We have to get you back to Lois' place before your dad comes to pick you up."

"He's usually late..."

He grinned and kissed her again. "Just our luck he'll be early. Eat your eggs and pancakes. They're getting cold."

"Yes sir!" She saluted before picking up her fork. "Have you told your mother, yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I plan to visit her today. Here, look at what I got her for her birthday."

Michael went to the closet and pulled out his jacket. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. The small black velvet case held a gold chain with a diamond pendant. He handed it to Dara.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Dara sighed. "She'll love it. It's beautiful. You have exquisite taste."

Smiling, he took back the box and kissed Dara's cheek. "Yes, I do."

"Today's her birthday... Are you sure we should leave today? Maybe it would be better to wait. I'd hate for her to associate her birthday with her baby leaving town."

His smile faded. He hated the thought of being miles away from his mother. Deke's abuse hadn't lessened, but until his mother was ready to leave the sonuvabitch, there was nothing he could do to help her.

"We should go now," he said with a decisive nod. "It's better if we get settled before you're too far along and before your father finds out. Right?"

A frown creased her brow. "My father. I dread that conversation. When should we tell him?"

"After we're settled in Pine Valley."

"After. I like that sound of that." She laughed softly. "Pine Valley. We're moving to a valley of pines. Do you think they'll be ready for us?"

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I think we can handle it. My cousin, Nico loves it. He met his wife Cecily there. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," she said. "We'll be just fine."

# # #

Dara's words of warning kept playing through Sonny's mind as he visited the home he once shared with his mother and rotten husband. He used his key and stepped inside.

The living room was dark, cold and quiet. He frowned. This time of morning, his mother was usually awake, relaxing with a cup of coffee and watching a novella. 

"Ma!"

No response. As he moved farther into the apartment, he heard the distant strains of music. The radio? She'd never leave the radio on. Apprehension quickened his pace. He shouted her name again.

"MA!"

Nothing still. He ran to the back bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as he found her lying unconscious on the floor. He raced across the room to her and gently cradled her in his arms. A purplish bruise darkened her cheek. He saw angry red marks circling her neck. That no good bastard had hit her again!

"Ma?" He gently caressed her cheek. "Mama, please. Wake-up, Mama!"

There was nothing from her. Not even a moan. 

Oh, God.

He prayed silently and fiercely as he gathered her into his arms and carried her two blocks to the hospital.

# # #

"No-one on earth could feel like this.  
I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.  
There must be an angel  
Playing with my heart."

Dara stood at the window, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She didn't bother to turn around when she said, "Could you turn that down, please?"

"Lower the Eurythmics?" Lois questioned. "Are you crazy?"

"Lois, please."

"I was joking," her friend said. The volume decreased. Seconds later, the bedroom door clicked shut. "I only had it up so your dad and Cynthia couldn't hear us."

"They're not paying attention to us. They're having a banquet for plastic surgeons tonight. Cynthia is too busy preening and he's staring at his reflection. The last thing they're thinking about right now is eavesdropping on us."

"That's true," Lois agreed. "But it doesn't hurt to be careful." She released a loud sigh. "Dara, come over here and sit down. Staring out the window won't get him here any faster."

She closed the curtain and joined Lois on the bed. "My bag is packed and all I can do now is wait. I hate waiting," she said sadly. "I wish it was time already. I'm so afraid that something's happened."

Lois patted her leg. "Don't think like that. Sonny wouldn't let anything happen. He's determined to give you and the baby everything he never had."

"Hope."

"Yeah, he has lots of hope," Lois agreed.

Dara smiled. "Yeah, he does, but I was saying that the baby's name is Hope. We decided this morning."

"Already?" Lois questioned. "You're not even showing! Talk about jumping the gun."

Dara shrugged. "The name just seems right. We're gonna need a lot of hope to make it. When my father finds out..." She glanced toward the window. "I wonder what Michael's mother has to say. He's supposed to tell her this morning before his last meeting with that hood. What if she tells him not to go? What if she changes his mind?"

"She's not like that," Lois assured her. "Mrs. Woods is the sweetest lady and even if she did say something like that, Sonny wouldn't listen to her. He's determined, Dara. Nothing will sway him. Trust me on that."

"I hope you're right."

Downstairs, Robert shouted that he and Cynthia were leaving. The door slammed and Dara looked at her bedside clock. Her parents left right on time. She allowed herself one small smile. "Michael should be here soon."

# # #

Sonny missed his meeting with Scully. His mother had been beaten so severely that she was comatose. He couldn't leave her. He could barely think. When the orderlies took Adela to Radiology for x-rays, he paused for a moment to call his boss. Less than half an hour later, he was surprised when Joe Scully showed up and asked Sonny for a detailed account of what happened to his mother.

Scully listened intently as Sonny poured his heart out. Sonny wanted to be cool and calm, but the more he spoke, the more emotional he became. Years of abuse at Deke's hand were recounted. Sonny told Scully about the beatings, the hours locked in a closet and how when his mother tried to intervene, the cop would turn around and smack her, too. Oh, Sonny told his boss everything and Scully listened quietly to every word.

The orderlies returned his mother to the private room that Scully got for her. He thanked the man, but Scully smiled in response. Then, Sonny glanced at his watch. He was supposed to have picked Dara up by now. He hadn't thought to call her.

"What's wrong?" Scully asked.

"It's Dara," Sonny said. "We were leaving today."

"Of course, you can't now," the older man replied. "Not when your mother is in the hospital."

"No," Sonny said. "We'll have to stay a little longer. Damn. I can't leave her. Not with Deke still using her as a punching bag. Dara and I will have to figure something else out. I'd better call her--"

"It's after midnight," Scully said. "Her father wouldn't like you calling at this hour, would he?"

Sonny sighed and shook his head. "He'd have a fit."

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of everything. Stay here with your mother. She needs you."

"Okay," Sonny said. "Thank you."

Scully only smiled in response.

The next morning, Officer Deke Woods was found dead in an alley. One bullet each was found lodged in his skull and his heart. 

# # #

A cold film of sweat beaded across Robert Jensen's forehead as Joe Scully showed himself into his inner office. The mobster's reputation was well known and the surgeon couldn't understand why or what Joe Scully would want with him.

"Yes?" he asked, hesitantly.

"You're Robert Jensen, a plastic surgeon," Scully said, making himself comfortable on the guest chair that faced Robert's desk. "You have a seventeen year old daughter."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?"

"I'm sorry," Scully said, his expression anything but contrite. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Joseph Scully. Your daughter and I have a mutual friend."

Robert shook his head. "My daughter doesn't know any of your friends."

Scully laughed. "You'd be surprised by how well she knows one of my friends."

Robert wanted to fire back with a scathing retort or order the man out of his office and away from his daughter. But he did nothing. Scully's reputation was more than enough to keep Robert's mouth shut. So, he waited quietly for Joe Scully to continue.

"No further denials?" Scully paused. "Your Dara is involved with a friend of mine. To get to the point, she's pregnant--"

Robert gasped. "No--"

"Yes," Scully interjected. "She's a few weeks along and adamant about keeping the child. The father is just as adamant as she is."

"I don't care how adamant he is!" Robert shoved away from his desk. "Who is this friend of yours? Where is he?"

"None of that is any importance to you," Scully said. "I will handle him. You need to handle her."

Robert swallowed hard. "I won't hurt my child."

Scully laughed humorlessly. "I wouldn't suggest that."

"What do you want me to do?"

Scully reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He removed several wads of bills and placed them in the center of Robert's desk. "Take that. There's a home for wayward young women in Llanview. Take her there. I'll take care of everything else."

Robert glanced at the money. Several thousand dollars in cash lay right there within his reach. As a plastic surgeon, he was nowhere near destitute, but that large chunk of change was tax-free. His palms itched with the thought of how he and Cynthia could put it to use.

  
He tore his gaze away from the cash and looked the crime boss squarely in the eyes. "You won't hurt my daughter."

Scully stood and shook his head. "No."

"What happens after she has the baby?" Robert asked. 

Scully gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "As I said, I'll take care of everything."

# # #

**One Year Later**

Columbia University's campus wasn't too hard for Sonny to figure out. Hell, it took him longer to find Dara than it took for him to maneuver his way around the university.

After Deke's funeral, Joe Scully and Sonny had a long talk. Sonny didn't have to ask who ordered his stepfather's execution. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Scully was behind it. Of course, he was grateful. His mother was free now and so was Sonny...or so he thought.

The conversation with the mob boss opened his eyes. Adela's freedom came with a price. Sonny's dream to leave crime behind as he embarked on his life with Dara was squashed. The police were on a mad hunt to find a copkiller. Everyone knew of Sonny's hatred of Deke. One telephone call and the policemen would have their man. Unless...

Unless Sonny stayed in Scully's employ. 

The choice was simple. Freedom or imprisonment. Sonny broke out in a sweat at the thought of doing time in a tiny cell. He couldn't do it. He was a man, but he couldn't take closed-in spaces. So, he agreed. 

He and Scully didn't mention Dara. Sonny had his own plans for her. Discussing them with Scully didn't cross his mind. If he talked to her and explained that he could give her and the baby more this way, she would stay with him. She wanted the baby. She knew he wanted the baby. There would probably be a fight, but they could handle that. Then, they'd get married, have the baby and when a way out of Scully's organization came, they would take it. And disappear forever.

Well, that was the plan. It didn't quite work out that way. When Sonny called Dara, no one answered. When he stopped by her brownstone, no one was there. He tried for days before confronting Lois. What she told him brought tears to his eyes. 

Dara was gone. Lois didn't know where. He begged her to keep trying because he knew if Robert Jensen answered, Sonny would forget about common sense. Lois wouldn't. She'd know how to get answers without raising suspicion.

And Lois didn't let him down. It took her a year, but she came through. Dara was back and a student at Columbia. As soon as he got the word, Sonny went to the university and waited for Dara to show up for her shift at the library. She always did love books.

He hung back behind a huge shelf of books to watch her. Her hair was short now. Her body leaner and her eyes harder. He swallowed hard. Had he done that to her?

Sonny knew her schedule and waited until it was time for her break before he made his presence known. He followed her outside to where a group of tables circled vending machines. She bought a Coke and sat on the edge of a table. She popped the tab and took a long swallow.

"Dara."

The red can fell from her fingers. Brown, bubbling liquid formed a puddle at his feet. Sonny barely noticed. She held his full attention. He tried to read her eyes but couldn't. An invisible wall shielded her emotions and thoughts from him.

"Dara." He took a step forward and stopped when she raised her hand and jumped from the table.

"You shouldn't have come."

"I had to see you," he argued.

"It's a little late for that," she said. "Go away. You're not wanted here."

"I looked for you," he said, watching her as she began to pace. "You went away."

"It wasn't willingly," she muttered. She paused to look at him. "You made your decision. I learned to live with it. It's too late to change your mind now. Go away and stay out of my life."

"I can't," he said, taking a step toward her. "We have a child. I have a right--"

"You have nothing," she snapped. "No rights and no child! Nothing!"

"What? Whatever's happened between us, you can't keep me from my child."

"I can if she's dead." Dara's voice broke and now, her hard brown eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Our baby was stillborn. Hope is dead. Don't you see? Coming here now is pointless. Go back to your world. I'll stay in mine."

She walked away and disappeared inside the massive structure. He watched her, dumbstruck. He'd expected animosity and anger, but not the permanent loss of his child. Tears clouded his vision and he too turned away, heading back to his world.

*End of Flashback*

(Song credit: "You Must Be An Angel" by the Eurythmics)


	17. Part 17

Part Seventeen

Dara stood at the curtains, looking down on the street below as she waited for Hope to finish in the bathroom. After their frantic rush back to the penthouse, Hope was still visibly shaken. Dara suggested that the teenager take a warm bath and change into more comfortable clothes. Hope complied but only if Dara would stay in the room with her. When Sonny tried to approach her, Hope tore up the staircase. 

Sonny was clearly saddened by Hope's response to him. Dara didn't know what to say so she asked him to leave. He protested at first. In reply, Dara promised to call him as soon as Hope was ready to see him. Those words got through to him and he left. Sadly, but he left.

The bathroom door creaked open. "You shouldn't stand in the window," Hope said, her voice quiet but urgent. 

Dara turned to face her daughter. "How was your bath? Do you feel better?"

"It was okay," the girl replied. She moved past Dara and firmly pulled the curtains close. As the room became shrouded in darkness, Hope took Dara's hand and pulled her away from the window and toward the foot of the bed. Hope crawled under the covers and hugged her knees to her chest. "You're not gonna leave now, are you?"

"No." Dara shook her head. She sat on the side of the bed and patted Hope's knee. "I'll stay as long as you like. Wanna talk about what happened?"

Hope's bottom lip trembled. "Not especially."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Weren't you scared?"

Dara chose not to lie. "Yes."

"He wasn't," Hope said, frowning. "He's used to it. How can anyone get used to being shot at?"

"I doubt if Sonny likes it--"

"Why are you defending him?" Hope asked. "Do you love him?"

Dara's mouth dropped open. She expected a heart-to-heart, but nothing along these lines. Talk about treading on dangerous ground. This conversation had the potential of being as hazardous as their simple shopping trip.

"Did you love him when you got pregnant with me?" Hope asked when Dara didn't immediately answer.

Inwardly, Dara sighed with relief. This was an easier question to deal with. "Yes, I loved him then."

"Did you trust him?" Hope asked. "Seeing you two now, I can't imagine you together. I know you didn't want me--"

"There was never a day when your father and I didn't want you," Dara said. "We didn't plan to get pregnant, but when we knew, we planned to be a family. Hope, please, don't ever believe you weren't wanted. Baby, you were. We both wanted you so much. We still do."

Hope rolled into a reclining position on the bed. Curling on her side, she maintained eye contact with Dara and asked, "Do you love him now?"

Back to this again. Dara didn't try to change the subject. "I'm not in love with him, but because of you, a part of me will always care about him."

"Does he love you?" 

"I don't know how he feels about me," Dara answered honestly. "My relationship with Sonny is complicated. I would guess that a part of him still cares about me, too, but in all honesty, what he and I feel about each other isn't as important as how much we both love you."

Hope averted her eyes and began to pluck at the comforter. One of the girl's many walls was resurrecting itself. Dara didn't want that to happen. They'd made too much progress for them to start over again. 

"He loves you, Hope. You shouldn't doubt that."

"People die because of him," the girl mumbled. "I was scared. I'm still scared."

"I know, baby." Dara reached out and smoothed hair away from her daughter's full cheek. "You don't have to be scared of him, though. I know things are all mixed up right now. You don't really know us, but you've been willing to give us a chance... We want to do right by you, and to be honest, I'm not sure he and I even know what that is. Do you? What do you want?"

"I don't want to be scared anymore," Hope whispered hoarsely. She glanced at Dara and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

When the sobs overtook Hope, Dara was ready with her arms wide open. Hope held on tight and poured out her heart on Dara's shoulders. Dara couldn't believe that someone Hope's size could produce so many tears. Her heart ached for Hope's pain and confusion. She wished she had answers for her daughter, but how? Dara didn't understand Sonny's ties to the mob anymore than Hope did. How could he live a life that put his every breath at risk? 

One thing was for certain. As soon as possible, they would have to come to an arrangement for Hope. Today was a close call. She didn't want her daughter to ever experience anything like that again. Never again.

# # #

"The games end today!" Lois declared after storming into Ned's office at ELQ. His secretary raced in fast on Lois' heels but after one withering glance, the woman left and closed the door behind her. 

"You always were one for drama," Ned said, dryly.

"Oh, grow up," she spat.

He returned her glare, a faint smirk adorning his mouth. Lois wanted to smack it from his face.

"I'm a busy man, Lois," he said, leaning back in his leather chair. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm tired of you," she countered. "I'm tired of you using BrookLynne as a pawn in her petty competition with Justus. Whatever issues you have with your cousin does not involve my daughter and if you use her again, I'm going back to the courts to readjust your visitation schedule."

"You wouldn't," he bit out. "You're no match against--"

"Your family's money?" she asked with a humorless chuckle. "Please, Ned. The last thing you want to do is bring your family into it."

A muscle flickered angrily at his jaw. He grabbed a pen and tapped it rapidly against the desktop. 

After a few moments of tense silence, Lois' ire faded. Given his family history and eccentric behavior, she couldn't totally fault him. It was a given that he'd behave the way he did, but she couldn't help but wish that he'd change. And realize what a precious gift their little girl was. BrookLynne wasn't someone they needed to fight over. She was someone they needed to love.

"Justus and I are happy together and there's nothing you can do about it," Lois said not unkindly. "Dropping BrookLynne off like that hurts her more than you can imagine. She didn't understand why her daddy brought her back so early. If you keep it up, she's gonna believe you don't love her--"

"I do love her," he argued. "Don't try to turn my daughter against me."

"If she turns against you, it won't be because of me, Ned," Lois said. "You and Tracy barely have a relationship. Do you want the same to happen with you and BrookLynne? Think about it."

She headed to the door. 

"Why Justus?" he asked just as she was about to turn the doorknob.

Lois paused and moved to face him. "I don't know. He was always a good friend and then something happened. Something wonderful and right. Why?"

"Could we have worked things out if it wasn't for him?"

Oh, she thought, the real truth finally comes out.

She shook her head. "No. I want you to be happy, Ned. We wouldn't have made each other happy. Not in the long run."

"Lois," he called out when she reached for the doorknob again. "I'll pick BrookLynne up from kindergarten today. I want her to spend the rest of the week with me."

Lois smiled. It wasn't much, but it was a step. "Okay. I know she'll like that."

# # #

__

It was only a car backfiring. 

Reynaldo's report echoed in Sonny's head. He couldn't believe it. A backfiring car would be the cause of his daughter pulling away from him forever. If that wasn't the stupidest--

"Michael." 

He turned to find Mike had entered the penthouse. His father had a medium-sized bag in his hand and an agitated look on his face. What now? Sonny wondered.

"You okay?" Mike asked, crossing to stand in front of Sonny. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it. Look, if you're here to see Hope, she's resting. I should have called you. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I would have come over anyway," Mike informed him. He glanced at his watch. "It's late for a nap, isn't it?"

"She had a rough day," Sonny confessed. "Dara thought it would be best if Hope took a break. They're over at Jason's. You can wait if you want." 

He offered the invitation in an offhand gesture, went to the sofa and plopped down. He couldn't get past the fear in Hope's eyes as she shied away from him. They'd grown closer that morning making breakfast together, and now, through no fault of his own, all that progress was null and void. Sonny was so frustrated that he could cry.

"I'll wait," Mike said, shrugging off his jacket. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Mike, I'm not in the mood right now--"

"It's about Jason," Mike interrupted. 

"What about him?"

"Why did you let him leave without someone to protect him?"

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "He didn't tell you that."

"No," Mike admitted, "but he's alone. I saw him. The word on the street is that you and Sorel are about to go to war. You need Jason now more than ever."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't need Jason in the line of fire. He wants to start over, have a family. I refuse to change his mind."

"But he's a target--"

"Mike." Sonny's voice was quietly firm. "Jason is no one's target. He can take care of himself. You don't have to be afraid for him."

The two men stared at each other. Mike seemed to want to argue more so Sonny turned his back on him. He went to the bar and poured a shot of whiskey into a glass and swallowed it in one gulp. He heard Mike move behind him.

"What's with you?"

Sonny's hand trembled as he poured another shot. Drops of whiskey spilled onto the counter. On automatic, he wiped the space dry. He thought about Mike's question. There was time when he wouldn't have blinked when telling Mike to mind his own business. But those times were becoming few and far between. He didn't like to admit it, but Sonny liked knowing that Mike cared enough to ask. Even when Sonny pushed him away, Mike kept coming back. Maybe that was what fatherhood was all about.

"Michael?" Mike prompted.

Sonny released the glass and turned to face his father. "Dara and I were gonna take Hope shopping today."

"What happened?"

"We didn't get to. A car backfired and you can guess the rest."

Mike nodded knowingly. "You thought it was Sorel or somebody like him."

"I threw them to the ground and when it was clear, we came back here. I overreacted."

"No," Mike said with a frown. "You protected them. Is Dara upset by what happened?"

Sonny released a humorless chuckle. "Surprisingly, no. She took it all in stride, but Hope... She's scared of me now. I don't know what to do to fix it."

"You give her time," Mike advised. "This world you live in takes a lot of getting used to. She's young and processing everything that's happened to her these last few days will take some getting used to."

"He's right," Dara said. She had entered the penthouse and neither man had noticed. "Hope needs time."

"How is she?" Sonny asked as he crossed the room to her.

"She's asleep," Dara said. "The shots terrified her. She can't live like this."

"It was a car backfiring," Sonny said, subconsciously defending himself. "No one was taking shots at me."

"Not this time," she replied quietly. 

"What did she say?" he asked. "Did she say she doesn't want to be around me anymore?"

Dara shook her head. "No, but... This isn't working, Sonny. She's scared and I don't know what to do to lessen her fears except take her away from here."

"No."

"So you want to have your cake and eat it, too," she muttered. "It doesn't work that way. Hope has been through too much without being scared of being shot at! Think about it from her perspective."

"I am thinking!" he shot back. "I'm thinking that I don't want to miss another moment of being her father! I won't let you shut me out."

"I don't want to," she said with a sigh. "Believe it or not, that's the last thing I want to do."

Her eyes softened and Sonny sensed that she was finally ready to sort everything out. He sighed. It was about time. 

"Dara--"

"Excuse me," Mike said with a cough. "I haven't met my granddaughter, yet and I'm dying to. Would you mind if I waited in Jason's penthouse for her to wake up? I promise to mind my p's and q's. Look." He reached inside the bag. "I have a present for her. It's not much, but it's kinda cuddly."

"It's adorable," Dara said. Her gaze lingered on the stuffed Tigger doll before making contact with Mike. She smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm sure she'll like it."

"And you don't mind if I wait over there?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. It may be a long wait, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

Mike left. Sonny folded his arms across his chest and stood in front of Dara. "Are you ready now?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, let's get it over with and move on."

# # #

Hope woke up alone. She said she'd stay, but she hadn't. Two fat tears rolled down Hope's cheeks before she told herself to snap out of it. They'd left her before. Why wouldn't they do it again? Their promises about wanting to be her parents and being there for her...loving her were just crap. 

With crazy ass drivebys threatening her life, she was better off on her own. She was stupid to look for them in the first place. Fairy tales with their happily ever after endings weren't real. Reality was a painful, cold-hearted bitch. Reality was Phil Ramón's hands groping her as she washed up after him and the other little foster kids in his home. Her reality would never be a fancy penthouse and expensive clothes. No matter who her parents were. It was time she faced it.

Hope dried her tears and hopped from the bed. She replaced the pajamas with the clothes she wore when she first got there. After sliding on her sneakers, she headed for the staircase. As she got halfway down, she noticed that she wasn't alone after all. Some guy with blonde, gray curls sat on the sofa. His back was to her, but from the way he was slumped over, Hope knew that he was asleep. Getting past him wouldn't be a problem, but what about the guards?

Damn!

She had forgotten about them. Would she be able to sneak past them? Their beady eyes were always watching and staring. They wouldn't let her go anywhere without _him_ giving the okay. 

Argh!

She needed a plan. Turning around, she went back upstairs to her room and closed the door. Pacing, she thought hard. A way out. How? Then, she glanced at the telephone. Maybe her new friend could help her come up with something. He was resourceful enough when those weirdoes were chasing her. And he said he'd see her again... She definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again! Those dark blue eyes didn't look at her like she was a freak. It was like he cared and understood. 

Yeah, right. Okay, she thought, maybe he didn't care, but it was possible he would help. Right?

Moving to her bed, she grabbed the phone and sat. After digging inside her pocket for Griffin's business card, she punched in the seven digits. Carmen, the secretary answered.

"Lucky Spencer, please," Hope said.

"One moment please."

Seconds later, he was actually on the phone. "Spencer here."

"Lucky. Hi." To her chagrin, her voice was breathy and silly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's me Hope. Got a minute?"

"Sure."

His smile came through in his voice and Hope's agitation lessened. She pressed the phone against her ear. 

"I'm surprised you have time to gab on the phone," he said. 

"I'm allowed a phone call."

He laughed. "You sound like you're in jail. It can't be that bad."

She swallowed hard. "If I told you it was, what would you do?"

His laughter faded. "Is it? I don't know Dara that well, but Sonny isn't so bad."

"That's what you think," she mumbled. "I don't like it here. Can you help me?"

"Help you?" he repeated. "Help you how? Did you tell them? Hope, I told you before that running away doesn't solve anything. All it can do is get you into trouble."

"If you don't wanna help, just say so," she said. "I'm not staying here."

He sighed. "Let's talk about it. What happened?"

"I got shot at," she answered. "Is that enough for you to help me?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, "Yeah, that's enough. What do you need me to do?"

"Get me out of here. I'm at the penthouse and the guards are everywhere." Tears stung the back of her eyes. "I just want to go."

"Okay. I'll help you. Just relax."

Lucky suggested a plan to her and she thought it would work. He told her to wait until he got there, just so that she'd be safe. She agreed, but after they hung up, she took off. She was tired of being disappointed and lied to. If she left before he got there, Lucky wouldn't have the opportunity to do either.


	18. Part 18

Part Eighteen

Worry for Jason prompted Keesha to do something she swore she never would. She paged him. Sitting in a parked car near the dividing line between Corinthos and Sorel territory, she waited for his response. Her fingers tapped nervously on top of the dashboard. She hated the concern that made her heart race and palms sweat. Whatever made her think she could share her body with him without sharing a part of her soul, too? 

Her cell phone came to life with a shrill ring. Keesha grabbed it and answered, "Ward."

There was a slight pause and then, "Keesha? This is--"

"I know," she said, releasing a sigh of relief that he was indeed okay. 

"What's wrong?" 

Keesha's chest constricted. How could he ask her that considering how he started her day?! Of course, something was wrong. He'd changed things on her and now, she couldn't even think straight. She had half a mind to hang up on him, but just hearing his voice... Well, his voice did things to her. Like make her feel safe and believe that everything would be okay.

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice hard and agitated. "I'll come get you."

"No!" She said the word more sharply than she intended. She drew in a deep breath and added, "Don't. There's no need."

"I think there is," he said quietly. "Tell me where you are and I'll get you."

"And where will we go?" she asked.

Another pause. "It's a surprise."

"I'd rather you didn't come. I'll meet you."

He gave her the address and Keesha agreed to meet him there. It was a stupid move and she knew it. But hey, that seemed to be the story of her life of late. What could one last time hurt?

# # #

"It's late," Laura said, glancing at her watch and then back at Carly. "I didn't expect you to come back today."

Carly shrugged. "I wasn't ready to go home."

"You'll have to eventually," Laura replied gently. "Why don't you come in and shut the door?"

"Why not," Carly said. She closed the door and trudged over to the comfortable sofa that took up the center of her partner's office. The session with Gail had drained her. So much came out at once. Tears and words. Words and tears. Carly never realized she had so much _stuff_ bottled up inside her. 

Laura joined her on the sofa. "You were right before. We're not pals, and we don't need to be to run a business. But there is more to life than work."

Carly arched an eyebrow. "Another lecture?"

"No," Laura said, shaking her head. "Just some unsolicited advice. Give yourself time to deal with the changes. Deception will be here. Believe me, burying yourself in work won't solve anything. I've tried it before and all it did was make things worse. With that adorable little boy depending on you, the last thing you want is for things to get worse. Take some time off."

"I don't need to," Carly said. Laura frowned and Carly quickly continued. "No, I hear what you're saying, but I don't need time to deal with the changes. I just need to get off my ass and stop feeling sorry for myself."

Laura's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Carly laughed softly. "That doesn't sound like me, does it? I've spent most of the day thinking about myself and the choices I've made. Most of them weren't good choices. I hurt people who cared about me. Kinda like striking first and asking questions later. I don't need time to deal with changes. It's just time that I've made a few."

Laura nodded. "I've been in that place, too. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope," Carly said. "I dug my holes. It's up to me to fill them in again." 

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Go for it."

Laura stood and went to her desk. She returned with a folder and gave it to Carly. "We need a Face. My vote goes to her."

Carly didn't have to look in the folder to know who Laura's decision was. "You want Sonny's daughter."

"She's a natural," Laura said. "She has a fresh face and her street-wise vulnerability comes through. The Face of Deception should be a mixture of both, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Carly handed the folder back without looking at it. "She's underage. You'll need parental consent."

"Not me. Us. If we hire her on, you need to be okay with it. Are you?"

"I don't know," Carly admitted. "I want to be, and if she comes on board, I will. But you're jumping the gun, Laura. Sonny...and Dara will have to agree. I can't guarantee that they will."

"I know you can't," Laura said. "If you want, I'll talk to them."

"No, you won't," Carly said, rising to her feet. "I'll do the talking, and I promise not to screw it up."

# # #

Marcus made it just in time for the last Tae Bo class of the day. The workouts were always good. They worked not only his body but his spirit, too. And if there was any time he was in need of both, it was now.

He claimed a spot in the back and waited for the class to start. The large room started filling up and Marcus was glad about that. The instructor was always more lively when the class was full. The harder the workout, the better for him.

Movement from his left caught his attention. A familiar face stared back at him. "I know this wasn't a coincidence."

Alex shrugged. "You're a detective. What do your observation skills tell you?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Don't go there, man. I told you I'd call you."

"I know what you said, but my conscience was bothering me," Alex replied. "You're my friend. Dara's my friend, too. I was looking forward to your wedding."

"Do you think I wasn't?" Marcus shot back. 

"I don't know what to think," Alex admitted. "Never in a million years did I think you'd let Corinthos win."

"_What_?!"

"You heard me," Alex said after taking a swig of water from his bottle. "I know what it is to hate the man, but to let that hatred be the catalyst to letting him win..."

"Win what?" Marcus asked. "Dara? Dara doesn't want him."

"Maybe not now," Alex said. "I heard that Carly is staying with Bobbie now. If Dara and Sonny bond over their child, who knows what could happen?"

"I warned you, Alex. Don't go there."

"I'm going there," Alex said. "Somebody has to. She's worth swallowing your pride for, Marcus."

"She gave me the ring back. I didn't ask for it!"

"What did you expect her to do?" his friend asked. "Hope is her kid. She knows how you feel about her child's father. Parents make sacrifices for their kids. Are you willing to be the sacrifice that makes Corinthos' life easier?"

"No!"

"Good," Alex said. "Then release the hate and embrace Dara and her child. I never got the chance to make things right with Lily, and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I don't want to see you living life with regrets when you don't have to. Listen to me."

"I am," Marcus said quietly. He nodded and ran a hand over his face. "I am listening. What should I do?"

"Talk to her again and keep talking until things are right again."

# # #

Fighting the urge to pace was hard, but Dara managed to stand still. Sonny pointed to a chair for her to sit. Her knees wobbled as she left her stance near the fireplace and lowered herself onto the chair. 

"Want something to drink?"

"This talk would be better sober, don't you think?"

He nodded. "We're six years overdue. Why did we wait so long?"

"I didn't see the point," she said, her voice unnaturally hoarse. She cleared her throat and continued, "There was no point. We're not the kids we used to be. Idealistic, naïve kids who thought that we could take on the world and win."

"You told me Sorel wouldn't let me go," Sonny said. "I should have listened."

"My father sent me away," she said. "I had no access to the phone or mail. I made friends with the other teenage mothers there. I didn't know what happened to you until after..."

"I know. Lois told me. I drove her crazy asking about you. At first, she wouldn't tell me anything, but finally she broke down and said you were at Columbia. I went there as soon as I found out."

"When I came back, Lois told me about your stepfather."

Sonny stared at her. "You thought I did it."

"Yeah."

His cheeks reddened and he inhaled sharply. "You thought that of me?"

"What was I supposed to think?" Dara asked. "I waited for you. I called you and you never called me back. The next day, my dad came home from work and confronted me. You'd never imagined the things he said to me," she cried, choking on a sob. "He said I was an embarrassment and he couldn't have his colleagues looking at him as if he was the father of another statistic. Then, he sent me away."

"I didn't know!" Sonny went to her and knelt beside her chair. His hand stroked the length of her back. "I should have been there, but I messed up. When I found Adela unconscious like that, I stopped thinking."

"What happened, Michael?" she said. She didn't realize she'd slipped with his name. "Where were you?"

"I was stuck in a haze," he answered. "I thought he killed her this time. I truly didn't believe my mother was gonna wake up."

"You should have called me. I would have been there for you."

He brushed the wetness from her cheek. "I should have. I wish I would have, but I didn't think. There wasn't anything you could do and I didn't want to worry you. Stress can do things to a pregnant woman."

"Being there for you wouldn't have compared with the stress of being locked up in that home."

"I loved you, Dara. I would have done anything for you."

"I still don't understand why any of this happened. My father finding out came out of left field. One day, he came home from work and he just knew! I was careful at the clinic. I know it wasn't them."

"It wasn't." He sighed. "It was Scully."

"What?!" She pulled away from him and stumbled to her feet. "You knew he told my father? All this time you _knew_?"

"No!" He stood. His hands grasped her upper arms. "I just figured it out. I didn't hurt Deke, but it was tied to me. If I walked away, I would have been walking into a jail cell."

"Scully killed your stepfather to tie you to him?"

Sonny slowly nodded. "He didn't want to lose me."

"What about me? _What about our baby?_ He didn't give a damn about us, did he? And he told my dad. Damn. I told you Scully didn't like me. It never hurt so much to be right.

"I thought you didn't love me. I thought you changed your mind about going away, and then you showed up at Columbia. Everything stopped making sense." She reached up and cupped his face. "How can you live this life? Hasn't it caused enough pain?"

His eyes narrowed, searching. "Are you asking me to walk away from it?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess so. I just want you to be around. Our daughter needs you."

He swallowed hard. "What about you? Do you need me to?"

She pulled her hands from his face and carefully removed his hands from her arms. "I used to. For a long time, I did but would have never admitted it. But now, I need my daughter to be happy, safe and whole."

"You have other needs, Dara."

His voice was dangerously low. The sensual tone didn't go unnoticed by Dara. She remembered it well. A small part of her still responded to it, but the reaction wasn't large enough to make a difference. "Marcus fulfills those needs."

"I won't let him hurt Hope because of me."

"Neither will I," Dara said. "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He makes me happy. I'm sure that Carly does the same for you. I've seen you together around town. She makes you smile. For a long time, you didn't smile at all. I know because Lois told me."

"You didn't either," he said. "She told me."

Dara's mouth curved into a faint smile. "Lois talks too much."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, she does." He rubbed his hands together and shrugged. "We've got that out of the way. We have to decide about Hope's living arrangements."

"She should stay with me for now," Dara said. "I won't shut you out, but I don't think it's fair to force her to stay with you when your world scares her. Is it impossible for you to walk away?"

"Nothing's impossible, but even walking away won't make it safe. I've left before and came back. My competition doesn't trust that anymore."

"So no matter what you do, your life will always be at risk. Do you realize how stupid that is?"

Sonny shook his head. "Sorel is my biggest threat. Once he's out of the way--"

"Stop," she said, holding up her hand. "I'm an officer of the court, and you've already told me too much. I don't want to know about this."

"They already think you do."

"Who?"

"That phone call this morning from Justus," he said. "When word gets out that we have a daughter, your life as you know it is over. I'm sorry for that because I'm to blame. Everything you've worked so hard to achieve will be put on display. It won't be salvageable, Dara."

"I know my career as ADA is over," she said. "I can accept that because having Hope is worth everything in the world to me."

"I can help..."

Dara shook her head. "I don't want your money. Child support would be fine, but other than that, I'm not without resources." She hesitated and said, "I'm glad we talked this out."

"Me, too."

He encircled her within his arms. Closing her eyes, Dara leaned against him and returned the embrace. When it was over, she looked at him and smiled. "I wish you well, Sonny. I'm gonna check on Hope and Mike. I'll see if I can get her to talk to you."

"Thanks."


	19. Part 19

Part Nineteen

Dara found Mike dozing on the sofa. As she closed the door, she tried not to disturb him. When she turned around, he was awake and staring at her.

"Hi."

He gave her a hesitant smile in response. "Hello. Do you mind if I call you Dara?"

She shrugged. "Of course not. Do you mind if I call you Mike? Have you seen Hope?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't want to bother her. She should come down when she wakes up, right?"

Dara nodded. "I think so. I told her we could do some shopping on the Internet." She nodded toward Jason's computer, which was near the dining area. "Her eyes lit up at that, so I'm sure she won't waste time upstairs. Can I get you something while we wait?"

"I don't need anything," Sonny's father answered. "I'd like to talk to you. If that's okay with you."

"I don't mind." She sat on the chair adjacent to Mike who was on the sofa. "I'm sure you have some questions about Sonny and my past..."

Mike shook his head. "No, Michael explained that to me."

"Okay," she said, frowning slightly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"My granddaughter and my son."

That seemed fair enough. "What about them? If you're worried that I don't want you in Hope's life, don't be. The more people around who cares about her, the better off she'll be. She needs stability."

"We all do," he said not unkindly. "Michael needs it, too."

Dara's eyes narrowed. What was Mike getting at? "Excuse me?"

He released a short, embarrassed laugh. "No, wait. I'm not playing matchmaker."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked. 

"Michael doesn't know what a stable life is," Mike explained. "When I left him... Do you know about that?"

She nodded. Michael had told her everything all those years ago.

"Well, Adela tried to give him stability when she married Deke. It backfired. Michael is a good man, but he could be better. Today, it was just a car backfiring. Tomorrow, it could be something worse."

Goosebumps sprang to attention on Dara's arms. Without meaning to, she stood and began to pace. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. Why are you telling me this?"

"Convince him to walk away."

A harsh snort escaped her. "Do you really think he'll listen to me? You have to know Michael better than that."

Mike stood and went to her. His pale eyes pleaded for her to listen. "You have leverage that I don't have."

Dara stopped in her tracks. "You want me to use Hope?"

The older man nodded. "Tell him he can't see her unless--"

"I can't do that," Dara said, giving him a hard stare. 

"He said that what happened today scared her and now, she won't talk to him."

"It did," she admitted, "but I can't use her. She's been used enough. I won't do that to her."

"Sometimes the ends justifies the means."

# # #

The apartment over Jason's new garage wasn't much, but it was clean. Later, he planned to hire a contractor to make the place better, livable. 

He heard a car door slam and went to the kitchen window. Keesha was climbing out of the car. The first sight of her stirred him. It was almost like he could feel the blood flowing in his veins. He backed away from the window and glanced around the apartment. 

Candlelight flickered. A blanket covered the hardwood floor and on top of it rested a picnic lunch/dinner courtesy of Kelly's. Next to the blanket was the portable CD player. A carefully selected song was on standby, just waiting for the right moment. If his earlier declaration hadn't worked, the song should give her the words that he couldn't quite come up with.

"Jason?"

Her voice called out from down the hall. He moved briskly to the door, opened it and went into the hallway. 

"Keesha, I'm here."

Their gazes locked. She came toward him. Today, she wore black jeans, a white turtleneck sweater and an ankle-length leather jacket. He went from being stirred to aroused in seconds.

"What's this place?" she asked. 

"It's mine," he answered. The urge to take her was so strong. He held back and pointed inside the apartment. "Come inside."

She went in and he closed the door after them. He wished he could see her face, but he was behind her. From the way she stood very still, he knew that she was taking it all in. The hope that she was pleased wouldn't leave him.

"Downstairs is my garage. I may live up here. I haven't decided, yet," he said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think," she said, her voice hoarse. "It's not what I expected."

"Maybe this will help."

Stooping down, he pushed play on the CD player. Usher's voice came through loud and clear. 

__

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...'

His hands closed over her shoulders. He peeled the leather coat off and hung it on hook on the back of the front door. When he went back to her, he moved to stand just behind her. His arms closed around her waist and gently, he swayed their bodies to the beat of the ballad.

__

'U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad'

"This is what I tried to tell you this morning, Keesha," Jason said against her ear. "I want you and it's not just sex. I want all of you."

It took a moment before she spoke. "Do you think buying this garage and moving out of your penthouse will just erase the last six years?"

"No," he answered and waited. 

__

'When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can'

"I'm not the man I was six years ago or even five minutes ago," he said. "Neither are you the same woman."

His arousal throbbed inside his jeans. It brushed against her backside and when she didn't move away, he wondered...

__

When they made love, would it be the very last time or the first of many?

"You're right about that," she said, turning to face him. "I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is what I want and that's you-inside me-right now."

__

'U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad'

# # #

"Hello, Sonny."

He looked away from the fireplace and there was Carly. She stood at the door almost as if she was unsure about what to do next. 

"Carly. I don't want to fight."

"I don't either," she said. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"It's your home," he replied. "It always has been. I never asked you to leave. You did that because you wanted to."

"No," she said, coming towards him. "I did it because I had to. It's what Michael and I needed. You needed it, too, and so did your daughter."

__

His daughter. The one who was terrified of him. He looked away from Carly's searching gaze and headed for the bar. "Want a drink?"

"No, I wanna know what's wrong." Carly followed him. Her hands clamped down over his as he reached for a bottle of whiskey. "Your hands are trembling."

He couldn't dignify that with a response. She was right. He was shaking like a leaf. It was like being thrown in a closet with nothing but darkness closing around him. But it wasn't because Carly had come home. He was glad she was there. The problem was he didn't know what caused the shakes. He just knew he had to find a way to make it stop.

Then, suddenly Carly's arms closed around him. She pulled him against her with more strength than he imagined she had. And he clung to her.

"I'm back now, baby," she cooed. "Whatever's wrong, we can fix it, or we can try to. I won't leave you again."

Her words, voice and body soothed him. He found solace in her arms. Time stood still as they held each other. Finally, she led him to the sofa and they sat. Their arms still locked around each other.

"Hope is afraid of me."

Her warm, slender hand smoothed his cheek. "That's because she doesn't know you. She'll love you. Give her time. If we need to get her away from Dara, to stop her from poisoning her mind against you..."

"It's not Dara," he said, pulling away from her caress. "Dara is a good mother to Hope. I think she should have full custody of her."

Carly frowned. Uncertainty filled her brown eyes. "That's not what you were saying a few days ago. What changed your mind?"

"I told you," he said, an edge to his voice. "She's afraid of me."

"So, you'll give up? That doesn't sound like you. You're a fighter, Sonny."

"It's not fair to have her around when she doesn't want to be here," he said. "She and Dara are in Jason's penthouse. Maybe they should go back to Dara's place. You and Michael can come back home. You two will be my family."

Carly's warmth left him as she abruptly stood. "NO!"

"What? I thought this is what you wanted."

"I thought it was, too, but it's not. You will not reject Hope for me or Michael. She's a kid. She doesn't deserve this."

Was this woman his wife? Sonny wondered. She looked, felt and smelled like his Carly, but the words... They didn't sound like her at all.

"It doesn't sound right coming from me, does it?" she asked, releasing a humorless chuckle. "It still feels strange, but I mean it. Bobbie said that I should be able to understand what Hope is going through. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to wallow in how this was all affecting me. But the thing is I can't.

"Bobbie was right. I've been Hope. I've been on the outside looking in on the family that was and had been living and loving without me. I was jealous, hurt and did my best to make Bobbie and everyone close to her pay for it! This isn't easy to say, but Hope is better than I was. She came to you and told you who she is. She didn't hide behind a dead girlfriend's name on the off chance she would be rejected. She didn't lie and she was willing to face you and Dara head on. I wish I had had her guts," Carly finished softly. 

Sonny sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "You don't understand. A car backfired and she thought we were being shot at."

"You have been shot at."

He looked away, dejected. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," she said, joining him on the sofa. "This is what I've been telling you for so long. This world isn't safe."

"Clothes, jewelry, penthouse, security." He rattled the words off, hoping to get a rise out of her. It didn't work.

She caught his face between her hands. "We have all of that and none of that means a damn to me if you're not around to share it with. Michael needs his daddy and I'm sure Hope does, too."

  
"Am I good enough for them?"

Tears watered her eyes and clung to her eyelashes. "Sonny Corinthos, you're better than that. You're so much better than good enough."

He crushed her to him. His face burrowed in the curve of her neck and shoulder. "I love you."

"In case you didn't know," she said, tears in her voice. "I love you, too."

# # #

"Sometimes the ends justifies the means."

A retort was on the tip of Dara's tongue. She would have given Mike a serious piece of her mind, but her cell phone rang. The insistent ring grated on her nerves. When she answered the call, she was beyond abrupt. She was flat out rude.

"Yeah!" she barked into the phone.

"Dara?" Marcus' voice echoed with uncertainty. "You okay?"

"I'm having a day," she said, "and I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"I'm not either," he said. "I've been thinking about what you said. We can work things out, Dara. I love you and I can love your daughter, too."

Of all the times he could have said that or called her, how did Marcus know this was the perfect moment? It was exactly what she needed to hear. God, she prayed, let him mean it.

"I'm serious," he added when she didn't speak. "I don't expect us to work this out overnight. All I'm asking for is another chance. Can I come over? We can talk for a little while. Hope and I can get to know each other."

"I'd like that," she said slowly. "I'm not at home, though. We're... Well, we're at Jason Morgan's penthouse. Sonny wanted us to stay here because Sorel tried to grab Hope. I agreed with him."

"Okay," he said without hesitation. "Can I come over?"

"You're okay with us being here?"

He released a faint laugh. "Of course not, but I'm willing to deal with it. If it's a problem, can we meet somewhere?"

"No, no," she said quickly, surprised and so happy with this change in him. "You can come here. I'll tell the guards to expect you."

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"Marcus Taggert is coming here?" Mike asked as soon as the call ended.

Dara gave him a look that could have frozen hot chocolate. "That's none of your business."

He opened his mouth to say more when a knock sounded on the front door.

"It's Grand Central around here," he muttered under his breath.

Dara ignored him and answered the door. 

Johnny stood there with Lucky just behind him. "Lucky Spencer, ma'am."

"Okay," Dara said. "Thanks."

"Hello, Ms. Jensen, Mike," Lucky said, crossing the threshold. He looked toward the staircase and back at Dara. When these two around, there was no way he and Hope could sneak out of there. Damn!

"Hi, Lucky," she greeted. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? Do you want to see Hope?"

"I'd like to. Just to see how she's doing. Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah, but she's asleep," Dara answered. "You're welcome to wait, but she and Mike haven't met. I think Mike wants to spend time with her alone."

"I have time for that," Mike said. "We owe Lucky for bringing her home safely. I'm willing to share my time with him."

"It's fine with me then." Dara glanced at her watch. "She's been napping for a long time now. I'll go wake her up and bring her back down here."

She headed up the staircase. Lucky smiled at Mike. "Excited about being a grandfather again?"

"You couldn't guess how excited I am. Now, I have one of each."

Lucky nodded, not wanting to say too much. "She's a cool kid." 

A moment later, Dara rushed back downstairs. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she could barely speak. Mike grabbed her upper arms. 

"What is it?"

A sinking sensation made Lucky woozy. He already knew the answer and it was all his fault.

"She's g-gone!"

__

  



	20. Part 20

Part Twenty

"The ends justifies the means."

Sorel smiled as Luigi repeated the phrase. Some words were just a cliché. Becoming ineffective with common, everyday usage. But the words he just uttered were more than that. They were a prayer, his credo. He had believed in them for years. Time and again, those five words hadn't failed him. When people and circumstance betrayed, those words never did.

"And Corinthos will just hand everything over to you?" Luigi questioned, turning around to face his boss. "He won't do that. Taking his kid will start a war."

Sorel's mouth twisted in a faint smile. "Whether it's voluntary or the spoils of war is of no consequence. In the end, it will be because Sonny Corinthos wasn't man enough to keep what he holds dear. His emotions will be his downfall. Trust me."

Luigi didn't miss a beat. "I always trust you, Sorel. You know that. What do you want me to do? She's out, loose and nobody seems to be looking for her. Want me to tell the boys to grab her?"

"Are the facilities ready?" Sorel asked.

"Everything is as you requested. The notice was short, but they managed to pull it through."

Sorel looked around his home for the last time. With his current plan in motion, this place was now nothing more than common digs. He was on the verge of being big time. And his environment must reflect that.

"Yeah, tell them to get her. No use in prolonging the moment."

Sorel jutted his chin toward his tan camel hair ankle-length coat. Luigi lifted the expensive garment and held it out for Sorel to slide into. As they headed for the door, Luigi said, "The guys are set to torch the place on your word."

"I changed my mind," Sorel said. "Corinthos will look here. I want him to find something, a little memento from me to him. We'll leave the building here." He reached inside his pocket and handed Luigi a five by seven glossy of Hope that had been taken by Lucky Spencer as a test shot for Deception. "Put that over there. Let him see it the minute he comes in."

Luigi propped the photo on top of the only thing left in the building, an upturned wooden crate. The image faced the door and its message would be clear to Sonny Corinthos.

Sorel glanced at the photo before he and Luigi left. Amusement and the taste of victory were sweet on his tongue. Laughing, he closed the door and said, "And they say I don't have heart."

# # #

By the time Hope reached the docks, she began to question the recent turn of events. Was running the best option? Wasn't it possible they really cared about her and weren't just trying to ease their conscience?

And then, there was the most important question of all:

__

How could she find out if she wasn't there?

Wondering about that last question took a lot of concentration. She tripped over a wobbly plank and landed hard on her butt. "Ouch!"

Falling down and getting back up again had become a habit. Sure, she wasn't even legal yet. Nowhere near it. But she'd had her share of ups and downs. Sent to live with Phil Ramón had been the absolute lowest point of her life. One look into his creepy black eyes and she knew exactly what he wanted, and it wasn't a daughter to buy nice things for and love. He wanted a playmate, an in-house toy to use at whim.

She shuddered. Just thinking about him made her sick to her stomach. Thank God, she kept a blade handy. He took one look at that and backed up. But Hope knew the weapon would only last as protection against him for so long. Sooner or later, he'd make his move. She knew that as clear as day, so she ran. 

Curiosity about her birth parents sent her back to Social Services. One of her many foster siblings had taught her the fine art of picking locks. The knowledge came in handy for getting into SS and then working her way through their files. She found her info in the mid-eighties section. The file didn't give her birth parents names, but it said where she was born. She went there and found everything else she needed to know.

Dara Jensen and Michael Corinthos.

When she found the truth, she hadn't known anything about her parents except their names. Corinthos sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure why. After some Internet research at a library, she understood. Her birth parents couldn't be just simple folks trying to make it. No, she had to be the child of complete opposites.

__

An Assistant District Attorney and The Godfather.

It couldn't possibly get more jacked up than that.

Hope stood. She rubbed the sudden tears from her eyes and brushed the dirt from her backside. The tears reminded her of how she lost it earlier. Of course, Mommy Dearest hugged her. What else could the good ADA do? Hope was bawling like a baby...

__

Be fair.

The voice came from deep inside of her. Hope swallowed hard and admitted to herself that she was wrong. Pity wasn't the reason Dara Jensen rocked Hope. The woman cared about her... Okay, they both did. And that's the real reason for her running away. Sure, she was scared of getting shot at. Who wouldn't be! But more than that, she was afraid of being rejected again. What if after they got to know her, they decided they didn't want her? What if she was abandoned again?

"Stop being such a damned coward," she mumbled. 

She looked for them all on her own. Nobody made her do it. And when she found them, she got up in their faces. Ready and willing to deal with their reaction. Maybe she never expected them to want her. But they did. Why run away from it? Why chicken out when all she's ever wanted was right there? A family.

No, not just a family, but her family. _HER FAMILY!_

"I'm going back," she said to herself.

Hope felt around her pocket for change. Of course, the pocket was empty. That's when she saw it. A shiny quarter right there on the platform not two steps from her. She picked it up and ran to the pay telephone at the top of the staircase.

Dara and Sonny had given her their private cell phone numbers. Sonny still frightened her, so she called Dara instead.

The call was answered quickly, but there were sounds of fumbling on the other end before a feminine voice said, "Hello?"

"Hi," Hope said, nervous despite her decision. "It's me."

"Hope?!" Dara's scream almost blew out Hope's eardrum. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hope answered, awed by the concern in Dara's voice. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Don't worry about it," Dara said quickly. "Just tell me where you are."

"I'm at the docks, I guess. Is it okay if I come back?" Hope sniffled. Damn. Where did the tears come from? "You and he aren't mad?"

"YES! You can come back! We'll come and get you--"

Two big, burly guys showed up out of nowhere. Hope missed whatever else Dara had to say. The men grabbed her. She screamed and the telephone was wrenched from her hands.

# # #

Loud gasps. 

Panting. 

Screams of pleasure.

She lay on her side with her back facing him. As she met her release, Keesha's back arched. Jason's fingers dug into her hip, probably leaving bruises. Even though she couldn't see his face, Keesha could imagine the look on his face. Ecstasy darkened his eyes and reddened his cheeks. 

His strong thigh slid between hers, spreading her legs farther apart. He shoved harder inside her. She felt him take a sharp breath and then become very still. Seconds later, her name roared from him. The rumble came from deep inside his chest and vibrated against her. 

It was always like this with him, Keesha thought, trying to catch her breath. Whether he took her there quickly or slowly, the results were the same. Hot and intense.

He slid his thigh over hers, but didn't pull out of her. His hand caressed her shoulder and trailed a sizzling path down to her hand. Their fingers entwined and he closed his arm around her.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Jason asked. "Me being inside you?"

She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a groan. His voice...that question stirred her again.

"Keesha?" He raised himself on his forearm. She could see him peering at her from the corner of her eye. "Do you want me to move?"

"No." She shifted, turning slightly to meet his gaze. "Don't move."

Happiness shone like a beacon in his eyes. A smile came to his lips. He kissed her cheek and lowered to the blanket. They lay together like that until his erection subsided. He left her body and rolled onto his back. Keesha curved against him, her head on his chest.

His silence stunned her. She kept waiting for him to say something. To remind her how good it was between them. To say it was because they loved each other.

But he didn't. He just lay there, breathing and holding her.

The quiet eventually got to her.

"Jason..."

"Ssh," he whispered. "You don't have to say it."

She frowned. What was he talking about? "Say what?"

"That this was the last time."

__

Oh.

Keesha swallowed hard. "That's not what I was gonna say."

"Don't lie."

A shrill ring sounded before she could defend herself. Jason grabbed his jeans and pulled his cell from the front pocket. "Yeah."

Tension ripped through him. Jason sat up and started grabbing his clothes. "I'll be there. No. I can do it. It doesn't matter. I'll be there."

Keesha watched as Jason stepped into his boxers, jeans and boots. As he pulled on his shirt, she said, "What's going on? Who was that?"

He gave her a hard look. A muscle flicked at his jaw. "That was Sonny."

Fear crept through her. Jason said he had quit. It wasn't like him to lie, so whatever happened had to be bad. 

She jumped to her feet and dressed. "Don't go," she said as he blew out the candles. "You quit. You don't have run back when he calls you."

He paused and stared. "I'd run if you called me. That's what love is."

"Loving Sonny Corinthos will get you killed."

Jason shook his head. "Living leads to death."

"Working for Sonny leads to certain death, guaranteed death," Keesha fired back. "You said you loved me--"

"Don't, Keesha," Jason said. "I've chosen you over the life I had, the only one I know. He's my friend. I'm going to him because he needs a friend."

"That's all?" she asked. "You're just going over there to talk to him. You can do that here."

His stare softened. The smile returned. He crossed the room. His fingers curved around her chin, lifting so that their gazes met. "You're scared. You don't want me to go. And it's not because the sex was more than good and you came at least three times. Sorry. I lost count."

She tried to pull free. "Jason--"

"No, you love me, Keesha. That's why you don't want me to go." He bent forward, kissed her sweetly, passionately, thoroughly. Then, he let go and went to the door.

And Keesha did something else she never thought she'd do.

"Wait!" She grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm coming with you."

# # #

"I'm sorry," Lucky was saying again. "She called me for help. I shouldn't have told her what to do. I should have told her to wait for me."

"It doesn't matter now," Mike said, resting his hands on the teenager's shoulders. "Stop blaming yourself."

Lucky looked at Dara. The forgiveness he craved was like a flame and she was the moth. Dara knew he needed the words from her and not Mike. It wasn't like she blamed him, dammit! 

"I don't blame you," she said finally.

His sigh of relief was visible. However, guilt still hung over him. He looked to Sonny and then Carly. Dara was surprised when his cousin smiled. She had no idea what to expect from Sonny.

"As soon as you hung up, you should have called me," Sonny said. "We don't blame you, Lucky, but you should have been smarter."

They were in Sonny's penthouse. Dara, Lucky and Mike went there as soon as they realized Hope was gone. Carly's presence was Dara's second surprise that night. The first was Hope's disappearance. The younger woman's stare held suspicion, but Dara ignored it. She turned to Sonny and told him everything. 

The fear in his eyes matched the terror in her heart. He squeezed her shoulder, telling her he would take care of it and bring Hope back. Then, he made some calls to Jason and others. He asked Jason to come to the penthouse and told everyone else to comb the streets. Dara sensed that he knew more or suspected more than he was saying out loud. She prayed that he was wrong. That Sorel didn't have their baby.

Johnny opened the door and announced Marcus. Tall, dark and handsome, Marcus stood in the doorway. His presence was strong, glowing like an angel. Dara rushed to him just as her cell phone rang. Anxiety caused her to drop the phone after turning it on. Marcus picked it up and handed it to her. He rested his hand against the small of her back and stood beside her as she answered.

All eyes were on her as she cried Hope's name. Pandemonium ensued when she cried out that something bad had happened. Hope screamed and the line went dead.

"Sorel," Sonny snarled. "That worthless sonuvabitch!"

He rushed up the staircase with Carly and Mike fast on his heels. Marcus led Dara to the sofa. Shock had taken over. If Sorel had her baby...

"Dara," Marcus said, his voice firm. He held her face in his hands. "Listen to me, baby. Don't shut down. I'll help them. We'll get her back. If Sorel has her--"

"He has her," Sonny said, returning to the living room. "It's him."

"Sonny, let me come with you," Mike said. "I can help."

"No," his son answered. "Stay here with Carly and Dara. Lucky, you can either stay here or go home."

"I want to go with you. It's my fault--"

"Here or home. This is serious and I can't look out for you."

"I don't need you to--"

"Lucky, please," Carly interrupted her cousin. "You can wait here with us. Think about your parents. 'Kay?"

His cheeks reddened, but he offered no further argument. Then, Marcus said, "I'm going with you."

Sonny glanced at Dara. He seemed ready to argue, but it didn't happen. Not after he looked at her. He shrugged in acceptance. The door opened again. Jason and Keesha entered. 

They're a couple, Dara thought, looking at them. Then, she prayed that they find her baby. Cops or crooks. It didn't matter. She just wanted someone to find her Hope!

Sonny spoke briefly with Jason. They--Sonny, Marcus, Jason and Keesha--left the penthouse. Dara stood up and started to pace. A hand touched her shoulder.

"It's okay to be worried," Carly said, "but don't be afraid. Sonny said he'd bring your daughter back. He will. You can trust him."

Dara blinked back tears. "I do."


	21. Part 21

Part Twenty-one

Lucky turned away from the others left to wait in the penthouse. No one looked at him with condemnation in their eyes. No one said anything to make him feel bad. He was doing a good enough job of that on his own. It was so clear. Whatever happened to Hope would be all his fault, and nothing anyone said would take that away from him.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Mike said, his voice low and again, blame-free.

"I'm not doing anything," Lucky argued. "I've already done enough."

"There's no argument there," Mike said quietly. "But what's the point? Guilt can't change the past. If anyone knows that, it's me. Come over here and sit down. Or help me in the kitchen."

Lucky nodded and followed Mike out of the room. As they left, Carly spoke to Dara.

"Feel free to make yourself at home here."

Dara gave the younger woman a strange look. Carly blushed and tried again. "I'm serious. There's no catch."

Dara shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. She closed her eyes. Carly used the moment to get a good look at Sonny's former lover.

Other than being a petite brunette, Dara Jensen was nothing like the women from Sonny's past. The difference went beyond the obvious, as in skin color. Dara Jensen was totally together. She was cool, aloof, intelligent and didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Well, she hadn't until now. Carly could certainly understand the change.

No, the ADA wasn't like any of the rest of them. She was able to let Sonny go without coming back for seconds. Carly wondered what kind of willpower that took. She considered herself pretty tough, but when it came to Sonny... She wasn't nearly as strong as she'd like to be.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dara asked from behind closed eyes. "I can feel it. If you have something to say, I wish you would do it now. Let's just get it over with."

Carly bristled. "What are you talking about?"

Dara opened her eyes and looked straight at Carly. "The past is just that, the past. My relationship with Michael, or Sonny, ended a long time ago. It won't be resurrected."

"I'm not concerned that it would be," Carly snapped. "I trust Sonny."

The other woman nodded. "Good."

"You know, I'm not the one with the attitude problem," Carly argued.

Dara's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with my attitude? Joseph Sorel may have my daughter and you're telling me I have an attitude problem!"

"That's not what I said!"

"It's what you meant!" Dara shot back. She rose from the sofa. Her brown eyes flashed. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why Sonny never told me about you!" Carly shot back. "That's what I want! What was so special about you that he kept you a secret?!" 

# # #

Marcus and Keesha decided to ride together while Sonny and Jason paired up. Jason had seemed reluctant to part with Keesha, but something she said changed his mind. Marcus watched the interaction from a distance. Another woman he thought he knew had pulled one helluva surprise on him. He wondered when or if the tricks would stop coming out of the bag. 

"You okay?" he asked, after she climbed in beside him and slammed the door shut. 

She pulled on her seatbelt as he started the engine and followed Jason's SUV out of the parking garage. "I'm fine. I guess you didn't expect to see me with Jason."

"Nope," he answered, "but I'm getting used to expecting the unexpected."

"We've been seeing each other," she confessed.

"No joke."

"Marcus, come on," she said. 

He frowned, keeping his eyes on the car ahead of them. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to congratulate you on your choice of bed partners?"

"I want you to understand."

He rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand. The women in his life sure expected a lot from him. Damn.

He glanced at Keesha from the corner of his eye. Her hands clutched her cell phone. A mixture of confusion and need marked her features. He remembered when they partnered up. He didn't know what to expect from Justus Ward's little cousin, but as time grew on, she became the little sister he never had. He cared about her. He couldn't leave her hanging when it was obvious she needed something from him. 

Marcus sighed. "Understand what, Keesha?"

"He's in love with me," she said. "He doesn't work for Corinthos anymore. He quit. For me."

"Shit," he whispered under his breath.

"I don't know what to do."

"What?" He quickly glanced at her again. "What do you mean?"

She said nothing. Only shrugged.

"He's gonna call," she said after a moment. "On my cell phone. He wants to keep in contact in case we split up. He and Sonny are going to Sorel's place. I told Jason we'll follow them."

"I figured as much." He inhaled a sharp breath. "Keesha, you want me to tell you what to do, don't you?"

"He's a known associate of the crime boss that we've been trying to get for years," she said in a low voice. "I'm a cop, a detective. I wanted to make captain one day. If I take what Jason is offering, it will never happen. No one in the department will look at me the same. When they see me, all they'll see is Jason Morgan's whore."

Marcus released the air he'd been holding in a loud rush. "Keesha! You're selling yourself short."

"I'm telling the truth and you know it."

He couldn't argue with that. As much as he hated to admit it, she spoke the truth. The whole truth and nothing but. "There's a piece missing to your story."

"What piece?" she asked.

"You said he loves you," Marcus answered. "Do you love him?"

"That's the worst part," Keesha said, "because the answer is yes."

# # #

"That was one helluva entrance," Sonny commented as Jason steered the bullet-proof SUV into Sorel territory. 

"She wanted to come," Jason said.

"There are times when you have to say no to your woman," Sonny advised.

Jason stiffened. "You don't want Keesha in your home?"

"That's not what I said," Sonny told him. "I know she's a package deal where you're concerned. I'm talking about now, out here with us. She's a cop, Jase. Whatever we do tonight, she's still a cop and she will respond like a cop. Besides that, she's a weakness. Sorel will exploit that if he thinks it's a way to get to me or to get to me through you. She should have stayed at the penthouse."

"I'm here tonight because I'm your friend. She's here because she's scared for me and she cares about Dara," Jason replied. "Keesha knows how to take care of herself."

"She's never been up against anyone like Sorel," Sonny said. "He's a bastard."

"Taggert is in that car with her. You didn't tell him to stay at the penthouse."

Sonny became very still for a moment. Jason wondered whether his friend's temper would explode or if something unexpected would erupt. 

"He's here for Dara. I can allow that."

Jason glanced at Sonny. The street lamps they passed cast momentary flickers of light into the vehicle. He saw that firm set of Sonny's mouth and the redness in his cheeks. No temper, yet, but something was definitely happening below the surface.

"You still care about her."

Sonny turned his head and stared out the window. His voice grated like gravel. "She's the mother of my child."

"It's more than that," Jason quickly said. 

"It's nothing I can't handle." Sonny shifted, turning around to look behind them. "The streets are quiet tonight. Sorel likes to keep his people busy. They're waiting for us."

"We'll be ready."

# # #

She had thought Phil Ramón was the creepiest of the creeps. Hope had been wrong. Joseph Sorel was worse than Phil could ever imagine, and his pal Luigi wasn't much better. They looked at her like she was nothing. Less than nothing. Just an object. A tool. A means to an end. That scared her more than anything they could have said because it meant that they could be capable of anything. 

Fear and anger knotted inside her. Fear at what they might do and anger at herself for running. If there was ever a reason for her to stop running, this was it. If she got away from these creeps--and that was a big if--she swore to herself she'd never run again. 

"No doubt about it," Sorel was saying, "she's got those pits in her cheeks just like him. Sonuvabitch. Just look at her."

He came towards her, stopping just a foot away. He squatted down until their eyes were level. "You look like your mother, too. I bet they were so proud to have you back. They'll never forgive themselves."

Hope's arms jerked. The corded rope dug into her wrists, but she tugged anyway. Sorel laughed and wagged his finger at her. "You're only making it harder for yourself. Relax. Enjoy the show."

She came close to spitting in his face. She was just about to, but his buddy called out to him.

"Cordy says they're moving in," Luigi said. 

A wicked grin spread across Sorel's face as he rubbed his hands together. "It's begun."

His tone of voice and obvious glee terrified Hope. Whatever he had planned wasn't good. Tears fell down her cheeks.

# # #

"I think he's ready to move on," Lois said, curling next to Justus on the sofa. "Probably comparing him to Tracy is what did it."

Justus squeezed her to him. "Maybe, or maybe he realized that his tricks won't get you back together. I almost feel sorry for him, but then again...this is Ned we're talking about."

Lois laughed. "Yes, he can be difficult, but he's not all bad. He just doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. The Quartermaine family can handle anger. It's the other stuff that sends them through hoops. Sometimes, I wish he'd walk away, but I know he won't."

"Maybe he'll overcome it," he voice sounded strange.

She shifted on the sofa, turning to look at him. His dark brown eyes were staring into the distance. She caressed his jaw. "We don't have to talk about Ned."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. He's BrookeLynn's father."

"Yeah, and tonight he has her so it's just the two of us. I'm sure there are better things we could do."

Justus smiled. His arms closed around her as she straddled his lap. "I like the way your mind works. Would you mind if we didn't get too physical right now? My mind is somewhere else."

"Okay. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

He sighed. "Mac and I met with Dara today. We asked her to take a leave of absence. She agreed. I feel like an ass."

"You were doing your job. I'm sure Dara isn't upset with either of you."

"She took it all in stride," Justus admitted, "but I'm still worried about her. Being involved with Sonny Corinthos? Having his child?"

"She's the same person you've always known." Lois rose from his lap. She crossed to a bookshelf and removed a photo album. When she returned, she snuggled close to him and set the album on his lap. "Look in here. Maybe you'll find the answers to your questions about her. I've known her since we were kids. She's changed over the years, but her heart has always been the same."


	22. Part 22

Part Twenty-two 

"Why am I so special?" Dara repeated. "You're asking the wrong person."

"That's crap!" Carly snapped. 

"No, what's crap is this conversation! What happened between Sonny and me really isn't any of your business and I resent you asking me about it! He's your husband. If you want more info, I suggest you talk to him."

"I have," Carly said. 

Dara massaged her aching temples. She willed herself to calm down and speak rationally. "He's the person you need to have this conversation with. Not me. I'm going back to the penthouse. I can't deal with you right now."

# # #

"What can you tell me about my granddaughter?" Mike asked, trying not to sound too needy. 

"What do you wanna know?" Lucky asked. They were making homemade pizza, and he was busy kneading the dough. "I don't know her that well, but we've talked a little. She's not your typical teenager."

Mike released a short laugh as he stirred tomatoes in a large saucepan. "What would you know about being typical?"

Lucky's mouth curved into a faint smile. "That's true. She doesn't trust easily, and she's scared."

Humor faded and anxiety came through in Mike's voice. "What is she afraid of? Other than Michael's lifestyle? Did she say anything about where she came from? The people who took care of her?"

"She never mentioned it," Lucky said. He dusted his hands and the rolling pin with flour. Then, he started to roll the pin over the dough. "We didn't talk much."

"But she trusts you."

Lucky cocked an eyebrow. "You think so? She has a funny way of showing it. She split before I got here."

Mike sighed. He removed the saucepan from the heat and watched Lucky work with the dough. "If I hadn't fallen asleep..."

"What did you tell me?" Lucky asked. "If it's not my fault and I'm the one who told her how to get out, it sure as hell isn't your fault just because you were asleep. People who runaway will always find a way to do it."

"I know," Mike said quietly, reflecting on his life and mistakes, "but there comes a time when they stop."

"Maybe when they bring her back, she'll decide that she doesn't want to run anymore."

Mike nodded. His mouth set into a firm, grim line. "I look forward to that."

# # #

Jason hit the speed dial button for Keesha's number and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Ward here."

"Keesha," he said. "We're going inside Sorel's place. It looks deserted--"

"Marcus and I will be right behind you."

"No," he said. "You'll wait for us out here."

"Jason."

"Keesha." He glanced at Sonny who was looking at him with a frown. Jason knew his friend was thinking that Keesha should have stayed at the penthouse. Jason directed his attention back to the road in front of them as he guided his SUV to a secluded spot. "Just watch our back. Don't come in unless we're followed inside. I have to go."

He clicked off the cell phone before she could argue. There would probably be hell to pay later, but he sensed that she would listen. 

"Will she stay out here?" Sonny asked as Jason killed the ignition.

"Yeah."

The two men exited the vehicle and headed for the entrance. The old building was dark and quiet. Both drew their weapons and released the safety before checking out the first floor. When they found nothing, Sonny pointed to the staircase. Jason moved right behind him.

"They're gone," Jason said quietly.

"Maybe."

Sonny took the north end of the second floor while Jason searched the south. Jason was finishing up when he heard Sonny scream. He turned on his heel and raced toward his friend's shout of fury.

When he reached the doorway, he stopped in his tracks. There it was. Sorel's sign. A photo of Hope was propped up, just waiting for them.

"He has her."

Sonny snatched the photo and pressed it against his heart. His dark eyes glittered dangerously. He looked Jason straight in the eyes. "That sonuvabitch will die for this. I swear it. He's a dead man."

# # #

The kid was bawling. Luigi looked at her and felt bad. Sure, they wanted Corinthos' territory and would do anything to get it... But make a kid cry? He couldn't stand to hear it.

He fished inside his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief. He squatted in front of her. She flinched, but he ignored it. Wiping her cheeks, he said, "Crying won't get you out of this."

"What will?"

Luigi folded the silk material and stuck it back inside his pocket. He glanced over his shoulder at Sorel who was looking out the window and talking excitedly on his cell phone. Then, he looked back at Hope and said, "Nothing."

# # #

A knock sounded at the door. Dara rubbed her face dry and sniffled. She called out, "Okay! Come in."

Johnny swung the door opened and Lucky entered. He carried a covered tray and the fragrant aroma of pizza filled Jason's penthouse. Dara smiled her thanks and said, "You didn't have to bring me food."

"You should eat," he said. He set the tray on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. He returned with napkins and bottled water. After handing a napkin and bottle to Dara, he sat cross legged on the floor on the other side of the table. "It's not much, but Mike and I did our best."

"Thanks." She placed the napkin over her lap. "I'm not hungry. I doubt if I can eat."

Lucky lifted the cover from the pizza and grabbed a slice. He glanced at her and gave her a faint smile. "You should try. Even a bite helps."

She took his advice and ended up eating half a slice. The homemade pie wasn't bad. Obviously, Mike and Lucky knew their way around the kitchen. Dara wondered if Sonny inherited his culinary skills from his father, and then she scolded herself for pondering the trait. She gulped down some water in an attempt to cleanse her thoughts. As she set the bottle on the table, she noticed that Lucky was staring at her.

"I meant what I said before," she said not unkindly. "I don't blame you for what's happened. Hope ran away knowing that... I know that it will take awhile for her to trust us, but running away..."

Lucky rose from the floor and joined Dara on the sofa. "If I hadn't told her how to sneak past the guards and go down the emergency staircase, she'd still be here."

"Maybe," Dara said, "or maybe she would have found another way. She didn't want to stay. She doesn't want me or Sonny in her life."

Her voice broke and she silently cursed herself. Lucky grabbed the box of Kleenex and extended to her. She took a couple of tissues and wiped at her face. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "Look, I don't think she ran away because of you or Sonny. I think she did it because she was scared of getting too close."

"Did she say that? When she called?"

Lucky shook his head. "But she didn't have to."

His quiet assurance eased Dara's pain somewhat. Worry continued to nag at her. What would Sorel do to Hope? Would Sonny and Marcus find her in time? Or would it be too late? 

Dara felt the tears sting the backs of her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Lucky. Hell, she didn't want to cry period. She was sick of the tears. All she wanted was her daughter back. 

Another knock sounded at the door. Johnny showed Lois inside and the two friends went to each other and hugged.

"I got here as soon as I could. There was an accident on Clover and the detour sent me around the block and then some," Lois explained. She released Dara and gave her a long hard look. "Are you okay? Have you heard from them?"

"Not a word," Dara said quietly.

"Hey, no news is good news!" Lois declared. She looked at Lucky and smiled. "Hi, Luckster. We meet again. How are you?"

"I'm okay." A blush colored his cheeks. He stood. "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to," Lois said, taking Dara's hand and dragging her back to the plush sofa. "We promise not to bore you with girl talk. Ooh! Pizza! Homemade, too."

Lucky coughed and Dara smiled at him. "It's okay to laugh. She gets like this and it's not just to cheer me up."

"Nope," Lois agreed, calling over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen. "I'm like this whenever I smell a delicious pie."

"You should stay," Dara said. "If you want. We don't mind."

"Okay." He shrugged and reclaimed his spot on the floor. 

Lois returned, drying her hands on a paper napkin. "You can smell the tomatoes, onions and green peppers back there. Who made it?"

Lucky raised his hand. "It's Mike's recipe."

Lois smiled as she grabbed a slice. "I'm sure it will be delicious. Where is Mike?"

"He didn't leave, did he?" Dara asked.

"He went with Carly and Al to get Michael," Lucky volunteered.

Lois looked at Dara. "How is it going with her?"

"About as well as can be expected," Dara said, not wanting to go into detail with Lucky in the room. 

"Did you and Carly talk about Deception?" Lucky asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The Face of Deception," Lucky said. "You know those test shots of Hope? Mom thinks Hope would make an excellent Face. Carly hasn't said anything?"

"Oh, she's said some things, but she never mentioned this," Dara said. She scrunched up her nose. "Modeling? I don't know about that. She's awfully young."

"Models start young," Lois said. "It sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

Dara shrugged. "It sounds nice, but I'm more concerned about Hope returning home in one piece..."

"Of course," Lois and Lucky said simultaneously. 

Dara tried to sound optimistic as she added, "When Sonny and Marcus bring her back, we'll talk about it. If it's something she wants to do...we'll see."

"Sounds good," Lucky said, a broad smile on his face.

As he continued to eat, Dara wondered about his smile and if his interest in her daughter was more than just guilt-ridden concern or something else altogether. 

# # #

"What the hell?!" Marcus muttered as Jason and Sonny rushed from the building and slammed into Jason's SUV.

Keesha clicked her seatbelt into place as Marcus gunned the engine and raced after the SUV. She punched in Jason's cell phone number. When he answered, she asked, "What happened?"

"Sorel has Hope," Jason explained, his voice strained. "He left us a message."

Keesha felt her blood run cold. "What kind of message?"

"A photo of Hope. That's all that was there. The building is empty. Completely cleared out."

"What happened?" Marcus asked. 

Keesha repeated everything Jason had told her. "Where would he take her?" she asked both Jason and Marcus.

"Somewhere around here," Marcus said. "He'd want to watch Corinthos' reaction when he found his little surprise. Sorel hasn't gone far. Give me the phone."

Keesha handed her Nokia over to Marcus. She braced her hands against the dashboard as Marcus' car hit every pothole. She also listened to his terse half of the conversation. But when he ended the call and handed the phone back to her, she had questions.

"What's going on?"

"Sorel has a building one block over. It's a high-rise, and he'd be able to see what went on over here from there."

"A high-rise?" she asked. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"I was gonna tell you," Marcus said, "but then everything else happened. Sorry."

"Partners talk to each other," she scolded.

"We're talking now," he said, glancing at her. "And I'm not even your partner anymore."

"You'll always be my partner."

Marcus smiled.

# # #

"We can't go in there half cocked. We should call for backup."

"Yeah."

"Sonny? Are you even listening to me?"

Sonny checked the clip in his firearm. Jason's voice droned in the back of his mind. He answered on automatic. "Yeah."

"Sonny!" Jason's tone was sharp and shook Sonny from the cloak of burning hatred that covered him. "It could be a trap."

He looked at Jason. "I'm willing to take that chance. You don't have to go with me."

"I wouldn't leave you. Not at a time like this," Jason vowed.

"Okay," Sonny said, his voice cold and deadly. "Then cover me and watch out for my daughter. I'll take care of the rest."


	23. Part 23

Part Twenty-three

"Grampa!" 

Michael hurled himself into Mike's waiting arms. Bobbie closed the door as Mike and Carly stepped down into the living room. A bag containing the toddler's things sat on the floor near the sofa. Carly grabbed it and held on tightly. She was beginning to wonder if she made the right decision about moving back into the penthouse. What if things didn't work out the way she wanted them to? What if she never had the family she always wanted?

Bobbie touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

Carly shrugged, unable to voice her doubts to her mother. "Yeah, sure. Is all of Mikey's stuff in here?"

"Everything that you brought with you," Bobbie answered. "You know you don't have to leave."

"I know, Bobbie," Carly said with a tight smile. 

Carly, Mike and Michael prepared to leave. Bobbie asked Carly to speak with her for a moment. Mike took Michael out to the car while mother and daughter conversed.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Are you sure about this? You don't seem happy about moving back in with Sonny."

Biting her lip, Carly looked away. "I don't jump up and down for joy. That's not my style. Besides, keeping Michael away from his father is wrong. This is the right thing to do."

"You're moving back because of Michael?" Bobbie asked, her eyebrows lifted in disbelief. "That's not a good reason, Carly. Children can sense when things aren't right between their parents."

"Things will be right between us," Carly argued. "Sonny loves me and I love him. We're a family. We belong together."

Bobbie nodded. "Right, and who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

# # #

Lois and Dara were in the living room on the sofa while Lucky was in the kitchen. He said that he wanted to wash the plates and glasses they used, but the women believed he left them alone so that they could talk.

Lois reached for her friend's hand. "How are you holding up?"

Dara squeezed her hand. "Every minute that ticks by...is excruciatingly painful. They haven't even been gone that long, but it's driving me crazy. If Sorel has her..."

"If Sorel has her," Lois finished for Dara, "Sonny, Marcus, Jason, and Keesha will find her. Sonny will bring your daughter back. You have to believe that."

Dara leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes. "I'm trying to, but I can't help being scared. This life he's chosen... I know that we don't live in a safe world. Kids are abducted all the time, but this... How does he do it, Lois? Why does he do it?"

Lois looked at her friend, wondering if Dara realized how her voice changed as she talked about Sonny. There were emotions there, just below the surface that begged to be explored. Lois didn't know whether to say something or just ignore it. 

"You know why he does it," Lois finally said. "It's his safety net."

Dara's eyes shot open and she frowned. "Now, that's an oxymoron if ever I heard one. A safety net? He's been shot, his first wife killed, and he has to live with guards 24/7. There's nothing safe about his chosen profession."

"That's not what I mean," Lois said patiently, "and you know it."

"He's afraid to live in the real world, isn't he?" Dara said quietly. "Because of his father leaving and what happened to his mother... Scully sucked him in and now, he can't let go of it." Her voice broke. "It's not fair."

Lois wrapped her arm around Dara and hugged her. "No, it isn't. What happened between you and him all those years ago wasn't fair. You deserved your chance together."

Sniffling, Dara pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "That's not what I meant. I wasn't talking about him and me."

"Yes, you were," Lois said. "What are you going to do?"

"Take care of my daughter," Dara said. "Once we get her back, that's what I plan to do."

"And you and Sonny?" Lois prodded. "You still care about him and from what you said Carly said to you, I'd say he cares about you, too. You'd walk away from that? After everything's that happened, you'd turn your back on a second chance?"

Dara stood and kept her back to Lois as she stood in front of the fireplace. "There aren't any more second chances for us, except for Hope. We have a second chance to be her parents. That's where it stops."

"Why?"

"Because it has to. He has his wife and son, and I have Marcus," Dara answered. "That's the way it is. That's the way it has to be."

# # #

"Let me get this straight," Alex said, running his hand through his hair, "Marcus and Keesha have teamed up with Corinthos and Morgan to look for Dara's daughter?"

Justus nodded. After Lois received Dara's phone call, she headed for the penthouse and he called Mac and Alex over to the brownstone. Maybe he was out of line, but he didn't care. His cousin and an innocent child were in the line of fire. He couldn't stand back and do nothing.

"I don't know where they're looking," Justus said, "but I'd guess their first stop would be Sorel's territory."

"How many of Sonny's men went with them?" Mac asked from his perch on the arm of the sofa.

Justus shrugged. "No idea."

"Doesn't matter," Alex said, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a cell phone. "I'm calling in ESU to canvas the area. We'll have the situation taken care of."

"I'm going with you," Mac volunteered.

"Sorry, but no," Alex said. "You're a civilian, and you're also a good mayor. We need you alive, Mac. The same goes for you, Justus."

As Alex spoke into his phone, he left. Mac turned to Justus. "Is Dara okay? Where is she?"

"She's still at HarborView Towers. Lois is with her."

"Do you think she could stand to have a couple of more friends with her?"

"It doesn't matter," Justus said. "We'll go over anyway."

# # #

The room charged with electricity. Hope felt it seeping under her skin, making her heart race and her palms damp. Luigi and Sorel had been in deep discussion. Then, Luigi's phone rang. He quickly spoke and ended the call. Whatever information he relayed to Sorel caused her captor to almost jump with joy. 

He stared longingly out the window and briskly rubbed his hands together. His excitement filled the room and Hope's dreams for rescue faded.

__

Oh, God, she thought, _this is gonna be bad_.

Almost as if he heard her, Sorel turned to face her. A sick, sinister grin darkened his features. His voice was low and menacing. "Your daddy is on his way. It's show time."

# # #

"Did you see that?" Jason asked. A bit of relief that he had been able to convince Sonny to call for backup settled over him.

"That flash of light?" Sonny questioned. "Yeah, I saw. Snipers. You got a vest?"

Jason shook his head. "You?"

"Nothing," Sonny replied. "Call Keesha. See if she has extras."

"Shit!"

"What?" Sonny finished checking his third gun, the one he kept in his ankle holster and glanced at Jason. 

"Keesha isn't wearing one," Jason said. 

Sonny shook his head. "If your head is gonna be with her, don't come in with me--"

"I can do this," Jason argued. 

"I need you to get Hope while I go after Sorel. Your attention _cannot_ be divided."

"It won't be," Jason said, quiet and firm. "I'll get Hope. You can count on that."

# # #

"This is it," Marcus mumbled under his breath. He parked behind Jason's SUV. He and Keesha checked their weapons one last time. He said, "Snipers are all over the place. I'd love for someone other than Corinthos' hoods watching my back."

"You don't have to go in," Keesha said. 

"Hope is Dara's child. Of course, I have to go in."

"Jason and Corinthos are moving," Keesha said suddenly. "Let's go!"

She and Marcus ran to catch up. The bodyguards that accompanied them split up into groups, but the four remained together.

Adrenaline pumped inside Keesha's veins. She'd had her share of exciting cases, tracking down criminals and running into unknown situations, but this was different. Danger closed in around them and held them in a tight vise. Every step they took made the hold tighter and stronger. 

Maybe they wouldn't make it out alive, but she refused to let that thought deter her. She joined the police force because she wanted to protect and serve. And that was exactly what she was doing. She might lose her badge over her actions tonight, but in that moment, she decided with full certainty that if they got Hope out of there, the loss of her badge would be worth it.

Marcus and Sonny moved ahead into the granite building. Jason slowed his pace and followed her inside. "Be careful," he said.

The blue eyes that she once thought of as ice cold stared back at her with fierce protectiveness and love. Keesha's heart swelled. If saving Hope was worth her badge, surely loving Jason was worth it, too. After it was over, she decided she'd tell him the words he needed to hear. But for now, they had better focus on the task at hand.

"You be careful, too."

# # #

Alex and his team moved in about ten minutes after Sonny, Marcus, Keesha and Jason went inside the building. The block looked like a war zone. Bodies littered the sidewalk and spilled onto the sidewalk. Alex couldn't tell who was who among all the carnage. He just instructed his men to proceed with caution. They had to go in. One of their own was inside.

"I got here as soon as I could," Detective Frank Hubbard said as he reached Alex. "It looks like WW III hit. Any sign of Keesha?"

"Not so far. ESU is moving into the building now."

"I brought my riot gear," Frank said, pointing to his helmet, bullet-proof vest and weapon. "I wanna go in with them."

Alex okayed Frank's request. "Stay on the mike. Lt. Charles is the commander of ESU. Listen to him."

"Got it."

Frank took off. A few moments later, Lt. Charles' voice came over Alex's earpiece. "Commissioner, you there?"

"Right here. Go ahead."

"We're too late," Lt. Charles said, "and if you think out there looks like a blood bath..."

"Oh, God," Alex moaned under his breath. "Any fatalities? The girl? Is she okay?"

"Sir," the ESU commander said, "you'd better come up and see this for yourself."

# # #

Gunfire exploded as soon as the four cleared the second floor. Marcus and Sonny were ready and wiped out the gunmen. But more kept coming. Jason pushed Keesha behind him and fired. After they terminated five more men, the gunfire ceased. 

They raced up several more staircases without any problems. When they reached the highest floor, more gunshots rocked the hallway. Sonny cursed. As he grew closer, he could feel Hope. Her fear was strong and stretched to his heart. He swore again that he'd kill Sorel. Before this night was over, Joseph Sorel would breathe his last and final breath.

"This is it," Taggert muttered. "He's in there."

"I'll go in first," Sonny said. "Cover me."

If the former Detective resented getting orders from the crime boss, he didn't show it. Taggert held a firearm in each hand and was ready when Sonny charged inside. Jason went in after Taggert and Keesha brought up the rear.

Dead silence greeted them. The room was pitch black, but Sonny knew Hope was in there. He could feel her. He sensed she saw him, wanted to cry out, but couldn't. So he spoke to her.

"Hope, it's okay," he said, his gaze darting wildly around the room. "I'm here now. I'll get you out of this."

"This is a Hallmark moment," came Sorel's voice from the darkness. "So beautiful and touching. So pointless and futile."

"We made it this far," Sonny grated.

"Dumb luck. You won't make it out. Neither will your adorable little girl."

Sonny cocked the gun in his hand. He raised it and aimed toward the voice.

"I wouldn't do that," Sorel said. "What if you hit her by mistake?"

Sonny muttered an expletive in Spanish.

Sorel's cackled. "Please, not in front of the child."

"Come out, you _fucking_ coward!" Sonny said, anger warring his resolve to keep his head. "Show yourself! _You want me?_ Come out and get me!"

There was silence. Then, shoes scuffed across the floor. A spotlight beamed down on the center of the room. A moment later, Sorel with a gun pointed to Hope's temple moved into the circle of light. Tears streamed down Hope's cheeks. Her dark eyes were wide with fear.

Sonny's resolve flew from him. With a quick jerk of his wrist, he aimed the gun at Sorel's temple. Sonny was an excellent marksmen. At the few feet that separated them, hitting Sorel wouldn't even be a challenge.

"You're a dead man."

"No," Sorel said, a sadistic expression on his face. "You are."

Men rushed into the room, all with their guns drawn. This was it. The final showdown and Sonny had underestimated Sorel's abilities.

But it wasn't over. Far from it.

Jason appeared from nowhere and ripped Hope from Sorel's grasp. He held her close to his chest while firing at the men who fired back. A few bullets came alarmingly close. He threw Hope to the ground and landed on her. Still firing.

Keesha took several of the men out. Her guns never stopped discharging and soon Sorel's army lay torn and tattered on the ground.

"It's not over," Sorel warned.

"Yes, it is," Sonny countered.

The two men's arms crossed as they stood only inches from each other and aimed. 

"Even if you get me, you still won't win," Sorel predicted.

Luigi came from the shadows. His sudden appearance caused Marcus to aim and fire. The man crumpled to the floor.

Sorel released a wild cry. His gun cocked, but before he could fire a single round, Sonny unloaded his clip into Sorel's chest. Sorel fell to the ground.

Sonny spat on the fallen crime boss before he turned to Jason and Hope. Hope lay underneath Jason. Her cries were low and muffled. Sonny bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"There's blood," Taggert said, pointing to Hope's shirt.

"Have you been shot?!" Sonny said, squeezing Hope while he tried to look for her wound.

"No," the girl mumbled. Her hands clutched Sonny's shirt as she cried on his shoulder.

"JASON!" Keesha screamed her lover's name. A pool of blood spilled out from him. His skin was cold and ashen. She knelt to the floor and pulled his head into her lap. "Oh, God!"

Sonny, still holding Hope, stooped down to inspect his friend.

In that instant, Sorel's body twitched. He raised his gun one more time and aimed for the back of Sonny's head. Marcus saw the movement and quicker than lightning, eliminated Joseph Sorel with one shot to his temple. 

Now, it was over.


	24. Part 24

Part Twenty-four

Dara glanced at Lucky as he shuffled a deck of cards he'd found in a kitchen drawer. She appreciated his willingness to stay, but felt bad about how long he'd been there.

"You don't have to stay," she said to him.

He nodded. "I'd like to if you don't mind. Just until we know something. Is that okay?"

Dara shrugged. He gave her a faint smile and began to deal cards to her, Lois, Justus and Mac. They had decided on a game of Spades. Dara wasn't sure if she remembered the rules. Her mind refused to focus. And her gaze kept drifting to the closed front door.

Then, as if on cue, the door swung open. Johnny's face tight with concern appeared. "We got word."

The cards fell from Dara's hands as she stood. She felt Lois move behind her, placing her arm around Dara's shoulder. Lucky moved to stand on the other side. Justus and Mac brought up the rear.

"What is it?" Dara asked, in a choked voice. "How are they?"

Johnny spoke to all, but gazed only at Dara. "They're at General Hospital. I'm to take you and Mrs. Corinthos there immediately."

Dara's knees wobbled as she followed Johnny from the penthouse. Lucky and Dara's close friends moved behind her. She was dimly aware of their conversation. Mac and Justus mumbled their concern. Lois offered to drive Lucky to GH; he accepted. 

When they reached the elevator, Carly and Mike were already there. Mike's light eyes were filled with worry and he tried to give Dara an encouraging smile. In turn, Carly glared at Dara. Accusation and fear shone vividly in her brown eyes. Dara turned her head. 

# # #

"NO! I need to be with him!"

Keesha tried to wrestle from Marcus' hold around her waist. The paramedics had just wheeled Jason into the ER. She wanted to follow them, to be with Jason, but they refused. And Marcus helped them by holding her back.

"Marcus!" her voice lashed wildly like a leather whip. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down!" Marcus easily carried her down the hall to the waiting area. His strong hands cupped her face. His thumbs wiped away the tears that coursed down her cheeks. "Keesha, there is nothing you can do to help him. Let the doctors do their job!"

"B-but," she stammered through her tears. "He shouldn't be alone!"

"He's not."

"But he doesn't know..." She hiccuped and tried again. "He doesn't know I love him. I have to tell him..."

Marcus slipped his arms around her and hugged her. "He knows. Trust me, he knows."

Keesha returned his embrace. When it was over, she wrapped her arms around her waist and stared toward the examining room. "I hope you're right."

A moment later, Alex and Frank rushed to them. Alex spoke quietly to Marcus while Frank went to Keesha. He closed a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Not a nick or a scratch," she said, her voice hoarse from her tears. 

"That man you were crying over...the one with the buzz cut," he said. "That's Jason Morgan, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You care about him?" Frank asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah. I love him."

# # #

"What happened back there?" Alex questioned Marcus. "We have Jason Morgan with a shot in the back, Luigi Petrillo with a shot to his chest, and Joseph Sorel dead. I need answers, Marcus."

Marcus gave his good friend a hard look. "What do you think happened? You and Charles came in seconds after the fall out. I'll give you a statement, but now isn't the right time."

Marcus moved to leave. Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You can do better than that. The South Side looks like a Mack truck went through it. You were there. Who do I arrest?"

"For what?!" Marcus barked. "For taking out Sorel and bringing down his empire? Or for abducting a young girl and terrorizing her?" He gestured toward Sonny and Hope. The girl sat on her father's lap. Her head still buried in the curve of his neck and shoulders. Even a few feet from them, Marcus could see that she still trembled. He prayed that she wouldn't be traumatized for life. 

"Look at Dara's daughter, man! And you tell me what's more important." Marcus inhaled a sharp breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and slowly released the air. "I have to call Dara. She needs to know that Hope is safe. We'll talk about this later."

# # #

Another first, Sonny thought. His daughter on his lap, clinging to him. If the reason didn't have such sick origins, he could have enjoyed the moment.

His hands stroked circles on her small, shaking back. Every sob that tore from her body shook him. But not physically. His heart was ripping apart. If Hope didn't recover from this, he'd only have himself to blame.

"Hope," he said quietly. "It's over, sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"The bl-blood... It's everywhere," she cried.

He glanced at her shirt. It was dark with Jason's blood. Sonny's chest tightened. Jason laid down his life to protect Sonny's child. If Jason died...

He looked over his shoulder at Keesha. A young cop stood beside her, but she didn't seem to notice. Her entire self was focused on Jason and the doctors working on him. Jason had given up Sonny's world for Keesha. Now, it seemed that his best friend might have given his life for Sonny's daughter...

"I'll get you something else to wear," Sonny murmured against his daughter's ear. "You're okay, Hope. Everything will be fine now."

With Hope snug and secure in his arms, Sonny stood and called out to a passing nurse. "Do you have something my daughter can change into? Could you help her wash up?"

The nurse nodded. "Follow me."

# # #

During the drive from the penthouse to the hospital, Carly pushed worry and fear to the back of her mind. Anger burned inside her. Rage at the silent woman beside her in the back of the limo and fury at her husband for putting his life at risk.

Yes. She knew Sonny would do anything to protect his child. To protect the people he loved. There was nothing he wouldn't do, including pushing loved ones away if he thought it would save them. But this... 

If he had just told her about Dara and their child from the beginning, she could have been able to handle this. They were husband and wife. They were supposed to share everything. He knew everything about her. Her life in Florida with the Bensons, the transformation into Carly Roberts...what she did to ruin Bobbie's family. She told him everything there was to know about her, the good and the bad. Why couldn't he have done the same with her? Why?

Mike's voice interrupted the rapid stream of questions inside Carly's mind. "We're almost there." 

The older man sounded afraid. She glanced across at him. Unshed tears watered his eyes. His hands trembled. Carly glanced at Dara. The older woman wouldn't look at her. That was fine with Carly because as far as she was concerned, if anything happened to Sonny, Dara would pay. And she'd pay big.

# # #

The doctors decided that Jason needed surgery. Marcus offered to go upstairs with Keesha, but she told him to stay and wait for Dara. She tried to convince Frank to stay in the ER, but he refused. They went up together. 

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Monica was there. She grabbed Keesha's upper arms in a tight grip as she asked, "Keesha, what happened? Amy told me that Jason was rushed here and that you were with him. She said he was shot."

Keesha nodded. "They just took him to surgery. They won't tell me how he is. Could you find out for me? Please?"

Monica stared intently into Keesha's eyes. "Why were you with him? Was this mob-related?"

"Not in the way you think," Keesha said. "You may as well know now. Jason and I are together again. I... Please, Monica. Just find out how he's doing."

The older woman nodded. "I'll join them in surgery. Use my office to wait. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"Thanks."

# # #

The first person Dara saw as she and the others rushed inside the hospital was Marcus. It was like he knew she'd be there in that precise moment and he was right there waiting for. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Hope?!" Dara asked. "Where is my baby?!"

"She's okay," Marcus said, ending the hug. "She's really shaken up."

"Where is she?" Dara repeated.

"She's with Corinthos," he answered. "I saw them follow a nurse."

Dara squeezed Marcus' hand in appreciation.

"Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to see that she's okay."

Dara practically ran to the Nurse's station. Carly was already there. The two women ignored each other.

"Can you tell me where my daughter is?" Dara asked. "Her name is Hope. She's fifteen and she was involved with tonight's shooting."

"There is a girl fitting that description with Sonny Corinthos. Is she your daughter?"

"Yes. Where are they?"

"They're with Gaby," the nurse said. "Follow me."

The nurse began to lead Dara away. Carly joined them. The nurse stopped and said to Carly, "I'm sorry but only family is allowed inside."

"I _am_ family!" Carly informed the nurse. "Sonny is my husband!"

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, standing her ground, "but those are the rules." She turned back to Dara and said, "This way, ma'am."

# # #

Hope hated herself for acting like a baby, but she couldn't let go of Sonny. What if she did and the bad men came back? The nurse...did she say her name was Gaby? Gaby spoke gently to Hope and promised that her father didn't have to leave the room. Just let go for a little while so that Gaby could check her and make sure she was okay. When Sonny promised that he'd stay, Hope let go and allowed Gaby tend to her.

Bandages were applied to her wrists from where the rope had dug into her. Then, Gaby helped her change into a pair of sweats. They were a little loose on Hope, but comfortable. Gaby explained that the sweats were hers but that Hope could keep them if she wanted. That's when Dara burst inside the examining room.

As her mother's arms closed around her, fresh tears overtook Hope. Sonny went to them and wrapped his arms around both of them. 

Her family. Their love.

Hope felt their love enveloping her and she decided that she would never, ever run away from it again.


	25. Part 25

Part Twenty-five

Days passed and Keesha settled into a routine. She went to work during the day, amid the stares and whispers of her colleagues, and when the workday was done, she went to the hospital. 

Jason had survived the eight-hour surgery to remove the bullet lodged near his spine. According to Monica, Jason flatlined on the table. They almost lost him, but Matt Harmon was determined. It seemed that having a similar injury fueled his fire to save Jason's life. Whatever it was, Keesha was grateful. So very grateful for this third chance with the man she loved.

Due to the emergency surgery and the huge loss of blood, Jason fell into a deep sleep. Memories of being at his bedside and waiting for him to wake up returned to Keesha. The cold fear of history repeating itself gripped her. She knew she was being crazy. Before, Jason had a severe head trauma. It was expected for him to suffer _some_ memory loss. This time, the wound was nowhere near his head. There would be no reason for him to wake up and not remember her...not remember _them_.

As she headed to Jason's room, she ran into Matt. He smiled when he saw her and she took that as a good sign.

"Hi, Matt. I'm hoping from that smile on your face, you have good news for me."

He nodded. "I think so. He's been awake off and on all day--"

"Why didn't someone call me?"

"Because you spend enough time here as it is," Matt said gently. "The time away is good for you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Just barely," Matt mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "He's asleep right now. Go on in. I'm not crazy enough to try to stop you."

"Thanks, Matt."

The surgeon nodded and wheeled toward the nurse's station. She stepped inside Jason's room and was stunned by the shift in the atmosphere. It felt like they were on the brink of something...of a change in Jason's condition. Maybe it was the conversation with Matt that made her feel this way. Keesha didn't care. She just wanted Jason to open his eyes. She needed that proof to know that he really would be okay.

She dropped her coat and purse onto a chair before moving to his bedside. His usually ruddy complexion was pale. The stale hospital air left his skin dry and rough. Keesha kept moisturizer on the table by his bed. She dabbed a small amount into her palm and began to apply the skin cream to her lover's face. As she tended to him, she spoke about her day. 

"Desk duty isn't so bad. They don't know quite what to make of me at the station. There have been a few whispers and snickers, but nothing I can't handle. Alex offered a leave of absence, but I thought it would only make the situation worse," she rattled on. "Marcus suggested I stick to my guns and that's what I'm doing. Frank has been a little distant, but he's new in town. He'll have to figure it all out on his own, I guess."

Her slender fingers smoothed his dark, blonde eyebrows before trailing down the bridge of his nose. _So handsome_, she thought. _Please God, make him wake up_. 

"Jason, I was wrong before," she said, leaning close to his still face. "I love you. I doubt if I ever stopped. Fear can make a woman do some crazy things and I'm sorry that I let fear almost come between us. Please, baby, wake up. Let me make this up to you."

"H-How?" His voice was nothing more than a cracked whisper, but it was enough. He studied her with interest as a smile parted his lips. His blue eyes darkened with emotion. "Say that first part again."

"The part where I was wrong or when I said I love you?" she asked, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"The love part," he instructed. 

"I love you, Jason," she whispered. Keesha stood. "I have to tell Matt--"

"Wait." His hand caught her wrist. He wasn't strong enough to prevent her movement, but Keesha stood still anyway. She shifted his hold until their hands were joined. 

"Show me."

Her lips pressed against his, gently caressing him. When the kiss ended, he gave her a faint smile. "You can get him now."

# # #

Dara glanced at the morning paper. The past few days, the media lost its collective mind in trying to piece together what happened on the South Side and her role in it. Despite her, Sonny and Justus' strongest attempts, word about Hope and her parents spread. 

__

The ADA and the Godfather's Secret Revealed: Love Child

That headline was one of the nicer ones, Dara thought. The others became progressively worse and seedier, doing their best attempts to turn their past into something dirty and sordid. She and Sonny did their best to convince Hope that wasn't the case. So far, she seemed to believe them.

A quick knock sounded at the penthouse door. Dara called out for Johnny to allow whomever entry. She smiled when Marcus crossed the threshold. 

"I'll be glad when you're out of this place," he announced, moving to take her into his arms. 

His mouth swooped down and captured hers. Dara's heart raced as his tongue forced her lips open. A slow burn built inside the pit of her belly. She emitted a low groan as the kiss slowly ended.

"Where's Hope?" he asked, looking toward the staircase.

"She's at Sonny's playing with her little brother," Dara replied as she moved out of his embrace. "About us moving...you don't have long to wait. With Sorel dead and Petrillo in police custody, the threat has been lifted."

Marcus' brows knitted together. "With Sonny Corinthos a part of your life, there will always be a threat."

She sighed. Didn't he think she knew that? "I know, Marc, but it's different now."

"Is Hope going with you or staying with him?" Marcus sat on the sofa and Dara joined him.

"She's coming with me. He's giving us a couple of bodyguards--"

"You wouldn't need them if you married me," he cut in quietly. "You can't say that you're worried about me not accepting her. You know I do."

"I wasn't about to say that," she chided. 

"But?" he prompted.

"But," she said with a deep sigh, "it's too soon. Hope has been through a lot and I want to make sure she's adjusting before things change again."

"I can help her make the adjustment."

"I know." Dara took his hand and pulled it onto her lap. "I know you can, but I think she needs to take things slowly. I don't want to rush her."

He was silent for a moment. Then, he asked, "What about you? Would marrying me make you feel like you were rushed?"

She looked at their joined hands. She didn't know how to tell him that her answer was yes.

# # #

"Hope!" Michael wrapped his arms around Hope's legs like he'd known her forever. "I wanna story!"

Whenever Hope stared back into his shiny dark eyes and saw the dimples that resembled hers, she forgot about the rapid gunfire and pools of blood. Other times, it wasn't easy. Her dreams were filled with Sorel's menacing face and sinister laugh. But when she was with her little brother, the bad thoughts went away. At least for a little while.

"Okay!" she said, kneeling to his height. She crawled to his bookshelf. "Which one do you want? A fairy tale or Dr. Seuss?"

His little forefinger pointed toward the large hardback book of fairy tales. Hope pulled the book down and settled on the floor, resting her back against the shelf. Michael crawled onto her lap as if he had every right to be there. Peace and joy bubbled inside her. She planted a noisy kiss on top of his mass of dark, wavy hair and asked him to choose a story. He settled on "Little Brother, Little Sister." He liked the story because now he had a sister like the boy in the story!

Hope smiled and hugged the toddler one more time before she began the story. They took their time going through the pages. Michael would point at the illustrations and Hope would explain them. They were having a great time when the door opened and Lucky appeared. Michael waved at their visitor while all Hope could do was stare. They had spoken over the phone a few times and he said he would stop by. She was surprised and happy that he finally did.

"Hi, Hope, Mikey," Lucky said, stepping further into the playroom. "Mind if I listen to the story, too?"

Michael shrugged. Hope nodded. "Sure."

A little self-conscious, Hope continued with the tale about evil stepmothers and fawns and a king. The males listened as if they were under a spell. By the time the story reached its conclusion, Michael was yawning. She walked him across the hall to his bedroom. Letitcia was already there and took over.

"I bet you didn't think I'd show up," Lucky said as Hope met him in the hall. 

"I wasn't sure," she admitted. "I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving without you."

"I was more mad at myself for telling you how to get away." He cupped her chin tenderly in his warm hand. "Are you okay?"

She found it hard to tear her eyes away from his penetrating gaze. "I'm done with running if that's what you want to know."

"That's good," he said dropping his hand from her face. "How is everything else? Mikey is totally in love with his big sister."

She blushed. "Do you think so? He's such a sweet little boy. He accepted me as his big sister just like that. I didn't think he would."

"Sisters and brothers can have a unique bond," he replied. "What about everything else? Things okay here with my cousin? I know she can be...difficult...to put it lightly."

"Carly has been okay. I don't sleep here. I stay in Jason's penthouse with my mo--with her. We're moving back to her place later this week. He's giving us bodyguards and stuff."

Lucky nodded, his eyes smiling at her. "That's good. Any word on you becoming a model?"

"I dunno about that." She headed back to Michael's room. They had played with almost every toy he had. Hope knew that the boy's nanny would clean up the room, but she just didn't feel right leaving it a mess. As she began to pick up the toys, Lucky helped her. 

"What's to know?" he asked, grabbing a handful of toy soldiers. "Do you want to do it?"

"I've been in the newspaper enough as it is."

"There's never been a photo of you," he said.

She released a ragged breath. "I know! But they're still talking about me. If I modeled, everyone would know and it would be more of the same. I just wanna lay low for awhile. Just until it all makes sense. Okay?"

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is."

# # #

"Thank you," Sonny said after Keesha told him that Jason was awake. "Tell him that I'll be over to see him."

"I will. Bye."

Sonny slid his cell phone into his pants pocket. He plopped onto the sofa, dropped his head back and loudly exhaled. _Finally_. His life was back on track again. Both of his children were upstairs under his roof. His best friend was no longer at death's door. And his worst enemy was dead. All of Port Charles was finally his, and he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

He heard footsteps descended the staircase. The smell of Calvin Klein's One drifted toward him and he knew that his wife had entered the room. Tension oozed from her. He sat up straight and waited.

"Was that the phone?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa beside him.

"Yeah, it was Keesha--"

"My, you're getting chummy--"

"She said," Sonny continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. He knew that the two women had nothing good to say about each other, but considering how close he and Jason were, the women would have to deal with that on their own terms. "She said that Jason woke up. Dr. Harmon is examining him now. I told her I'd come by. You can come to."

Her mouth pursed. "What kind of invitation is that?"

He expelled a low breath. "I know you don't care for Keesha and you don't like Jason that much either. I didn't expect you to join me."

"Would you expect Dara to join you?"

His mouth curved into a humorless smile. "Dara has her life. I have mine...with you, Michael and Hope."

"Hope is a part of Dara," Carly said.

"She's the only part we share," he said, averting his eyes. He stood and jutted his chin toward the staircase. "Lucky is upstairs. I don't wanna leave until he comes down."

"You can trust my cousin with your daughter," she replied. "He's a good kid."

"He's practically a man. My daughter is still a kid," Sonny corrected. He liked Luke's boy and sensed that Lucky liked his daughter more than he let on. If Hope was a little older, he'd be okay with them spending time together. But she was too young for a kid like Spencer. At least, right now she was. He and Dara would have to talk about that.

"Yes, she is," Carly agreed. Anxiety seemed to fade from her eyes as she smiled. "Mikey adores her. I wouldn't mind having her around full-time."

"I won't take her away from Dara," he answered without hesitation. 

He went to Carly and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll be home in time for dinner. Make sure Lucky doesn't stay too long."

As soon as Sonny left, Carly reached for the phone and made an appointment with Gail.


	26. Part 26

Part Twenty-six

"What have you decided to do?" 

Justus rubbed his temple as he considered Lois' question. Even though their conversation was via telephone, he could see the expression on her face. There would be a slight frown, making her eyebrows bunch together. Her bright blue eyes would darken with intensity and her cheeks would be flushed. 

"I can't discuss this with you," he explained for the umpteenth time.

"I know, but humor me," she implored. "Justus, they're my best friends. They just got their daughter back. If you're gonna nail him for something, please don't let it be for fighting for his child."

"Have you ever considered a career as a defense attorney?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. "That would have made one helluva closing argument."

"I'm serious."

He inhaled a deep breath. "So, am I. After my decision has been made and it's gone through the proper channels, you'll be the first to know."

A knock sounded at his door. Justus silently thanked God for the unknown guest. "Sweetheart, I have to go. Someone is at the door."

"Where's your secretary?" Lois asked.

"She's on her lunch break." The knock came again. He put his hand over the telephone's mouthpiece. "Come in!"

As the door creaked open, he went back to the phone. "I'll see you later for dinner. If you see Dara today, tell her again that I'm glad she got her daughter back."

Lois mumbled her goodbye, and just as he set the receiver onto the telephone base, Alex fully entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. DA," the police commissioner greeted. "Have you had lunch?"

Justus shook his head. "I was thinking about ordering from Kelly's. Wanna join me?"

Alex's mouth quirked into a faint smile. "Not going out?"

Justus snorted. "Have you looked outside the window? It's ridiculous. The media doesn't know when to give up."

"They're like the rest of us," Alex said, sitting on the guest chair in front of Justus' desk. "We wanna know what the fallout from the blood bath will be. The longer it takes to make an arrest... We already have Luigi Petrillo under police guard at the hospital, but what about Corinthos and Morgan."

Justus sighed. "Not to mention former Detective Taggert and Detective Ward. How are they treating her at the precinct?"

"How do you think?" Alex asked. "It's not good, but she's handling it all in stride. I have her on the desk for now."

"First Dara and now, Keesha." Justus shook his head. "What is it with the bad boys? I don't think I'm out of line to ask what the plans are for her at the Department. Disciplinary action or what?"

"She's a good cop," Alex said. "Should she be penalized for her personal life? In theory no, but this is Jason Morgan we're talking about and his tie to Sonny Corinthos cannot be ignored. Later this afternoon, I plan to have a talk with her."

Justus winced. "You're gonna ask her for her badge."

"I have to," the commissioner replied. "It's not like I have a choice. She'll be on a suspended leave until further notice. We have to make sure that all her collars have been above board. It's the same as what's going on with Dara's cases."

"Yeah, I know." Justus glanced at the Kelly's menu on his desk. "You still wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex took the menu and read over it. "I'll take the clam chowder."

Justus phoned in the order, clam chowder and a bowl of chili for him. "Now, that's out of the way. Let's get down to business. In good conscious, I cannot indict Corinthos or anyone who helped him in getting his daughter back. I don't agree with the methods, but the reasons... But then again, what about the message I'm sending to the public? It's okay to take the law into your hands and gun down someone who's threatening your family. Shit! Where is the balance?"

"There's no easy answer for this," Alex said. "I agree. When we nail Corinthos, it should be for his 'business' not for this."

"We can't let him off the hook, though," Justus said quietly. "There were too many dead bodies out there. Did the weapons check out?"

"Keesha and Marcus' did. The others?" Alex shook his head. "No."

Justus nodded. "Illegal possession of firearms and manslaughter."

# # #

"Thanks for meeting me on short notice," Carly mumbled as she entered Gail Baldwin's office. Gail smiled at her and Carly tried to return the gesture. She wasn't able to. "I've tried facing my insecurities, but it's just not working."

"Okay," Gail said, her tone sympathetic. She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat." As Carly sat, the doctor added, "I've seen the newspapers. Your household has been rather hectic lately."

"It's always hectic," Carly said, running a hand through her hair. "That's normal."

"But is it really?" Gail prompted. "Last time, we discussed your upbringing in Florida. You said the Bensons had a routine family life and it wasn't much different than your classmates."

"It was boring," Carly responded, looking at her fingers. "Bacon and eggs for breakfast...pot roast and mashed potatoes for dinner."

"There was more to your family than your menu, wasn't there?" 

Carly hunched her shoulders in a half shrug. "I suppose so. My da-- Jack Benson would take Virginia and me out on his boat sometimes. Before he took off and left. Virginia was the leader of my Girl Scout troop."

"Did you enjoy the family outings?" Gail asked. "Having your mother be involved with your extracurricular activities?"

"I guess so. Jack was great until he had that first can or bottle of beer. Virginia tried to make up for his drinking," Carly said. She frowned, as memories of her childhood came to her. The Bensons had the outside trimmings of a perfect life, but inside the two-story house, it was anything but. 

Jack Benson drank and Virginia compensated for it. Her mom was always apologizing for Jack's behavior. Overcompensating, in Carly's opinion. Nothing the woman ever did was enough to make Jack put the bottle down. And Carly's love for her daddy wasn't enough to make him stay. Eventually, he just left.

"And you blame yourself for his leaving?" Gail asked, after Carly finished speaking. "If you had been good enough, he would have loved you enough to stay?"

Now with tears streaming down her cheeks, Carly nodded and sniffled. "But nothing I did was ever enough. How could it be? My own mother didn't want me. She gave me away. The first chance, Jack got he left. If Virginia could have managed it, she would have left me, too."

Gail's face held an expression of compassion and concern. "Did Virginia ever say that to you?"

"No, but..."

"You're making an assumption?" Gail asked.

Carly's temper flared. "No! I lived with the woman! I know she didn't want me!"

"What did she do to make you feel this way?" Gail asked, not responding to Carly's anger. "Did she stop participating in your Girl Scout troop? Did the dinners stop? What did she do?"

"She didn't have to do or say anything!" Carly insisted. "I just know."

"I think you assumed," Gail said quietly. "You believed that because you were adopted and because Jack left, that Virginia wouldn't want you either."

"You're assuming wrong," Carly grumbled. "You weren't there."

"You're right," Gail agreed. "I wasn't, but you were. When you're ready, I want you to take a good, long look back to the relationship you had with Virginia. And be honest."

Carly paused for a moment. "Maybe she wasn't _that_ bad, but how does that help me now? Michael and I moved back in with Sonny, but... It feels like nothing I ever do is good enough or right."

"With Michael or with Sonny?"

A hint of a smile touched Carly's lips. "Michael is a great guy. He's my little man. It's Sonny... His daughter is back now and she and Dara are living across the hall. I feel all this pressure to compete with them and no matter what I do, it won't measure up."

"Have you told Sonny any of this?" Gail asked. "Are you communicating with him? Holding everything inside builds resentment."

"He never wants to hear anything I say."

"Is your marriage important to you? To both of you?"

Carly nodded. "To me, it is."

"Then you both need to communicate. No marriage can survive without communication."

Carly swallowed hard. Communicate? Wasn't that what they were already doing and no matter what she said, it came out wrong?

"Okay, Dr. Baldwin," she said, summoning up her courage from somewhere. "I'll talk to Sonny and we'll work on our communication skills."

# # #

Dara smiled as Hope joined her on the sofa. She put away the James Patterson novel she'd been reading and watched as Hope grabbed the remote and turned the television on. 

"What?" Hope asked, glancing at Dara.

"Nothing," Dara replied, resisting the urge to pull her daughter into a fierce hug. Things had gotten better between them, but spontaneous touching still seemed to be off limits with the teenager. Dara and Sonny prayed that would change as she got to know them. "How did your day with Michael go?" 

Hope smiled. Crossing her legs underneath her, she shifted on the sofa to face her mother. "It was great! He's so much fun. Do you think you'll ever have...? Well, you know another kid someday."

"It's a good possibility," Dara said with a soft smile. "I'm not so old that I can't have any."

Hope released a short laugh. "I didn't mean it that way."

Dara took a chance and patted Hope's knee. "I know. I'd like to have another child. It's not high on my list of priorities right now. I'd rather focus more on us."

Pink colored Hope's cheeks as she smiled. "I wouldn't mind having a brother or a sister."

"Well, you already have a little brother. We'll see what I can do about the other."

Hope seemed to be satisfied with that answer. She turned towards the television and began to channel surf. After awhile, she said, "I saw your boyfriend in the hall."

Dara stiffened. She didn't know why. It just happened. "Did you talk?"

"He was getting on the elevator. I didn't want to bother him. He seemed pissed. Did you break up?"

__

Break up? Where did that idea come from? "No, just a little disagreement."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Hope asked in a rush.

"I've been thinking about it," Dara replied, a little surprised by Hope's line of questioning. She decided a little teasing was in order. "Why? Do you have a better candidate in mind for me?"

"Yeah," Hope said, quietly. "My father."

# # #

Keesha and Sonny stood in the ICU hallway just outside of Jason's hospital room. They'd barely said two words to each other. Both were too busy worrying about the man being examined inside. When Drs. Matt Harmon and Monica Quartermaine stepped out to join them, they raced to get to the surgeons.

"How is he?" Keesha and Sonny asked simultaneously.

"His vitals are normal considering what he's been through."

Keesha felt relief course through her. "That's great!" She stepped to the door. "Is it okay to see him now?"

"Keesha, wait," Monica stated. She lightly placed her hand on Keesha's shoulder. "He doesn't want to see you."

"What?" She shook her head. "Monica, that has to be a mistake. I know he wants to see me."

"There's been a minor setback--"

"What kind of setback?" Sonny asked, interrupting Matt. "What aren't you telling us?"

"The swelling around Jason's spinal injury has caused paralysis," Matt replied, unconsciously gripping the arm of his wheelchair. "He has no feelings in the lower quadrant of his body."

"He's paralyzed?" Sonny repeated, his expression dumbstruck.

"I _must_ see him!" Keesha moved again to the door. 

Monica was faster and blocked the entrance. She grabbed Keesha's upper arms. "I'm sorry, but he _doesn't_ want to see _you_. He specifically asked that you not be allowed to see him now."

Tears blurred Keesha's vision. "But Monica...I _have_ to see him. Please."

"I know," Monica said, her voice raspy with emotion. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this. He's upset and he's not ready to see you."

"Just give him some time," Matt said gently from behind her. "He'll come around."

"You're talking like this permanent," Sonny said. "Is it?"

"We won't know for sure until the swelling goes down."

"I want to see him," Sonny declared.

Monica grimaced. "You, he's agreed to see. Go in, but you don't have more than five minutes. That's all."

"Dr. Quartermaine," Sonny began.

"Don't!" Monica bit out. "If it wasn't for you... Just don't. Five minutes. If you take longer, I'll have security throw you out."

Keesha reluctantly stepped aside to so that Sonny could enter Jason's hospital room. When he grabbed the door handle, she said, "Tell him I'm here and I'll be here as long as he needs me."

Sonny nodded once. "Will do."

He pulled the door opened and this time, she placed her hand on his arm as she said, "Tell him I love him."

Sonny nodded again and went inside.


	27. Part 27

Part Twenty-seven

__

My father?

Dara couldn't get Hope's words out of her mind. The last few days had been incredible as far as bonding went, Dara thought. She and Sonny had finally settled on common ground when it came to Hope's welfare. The agreement that Hope would stay with her had been easy, and even though there was still animosity between her and Carly, Sonny's wife treated Hope kindly. 

But this...

Hope's desire for a reconciliation between them came from nowhere. She never would have imagined that Hope would want that. Of course, most children wanted their parents together, but this situation was different. Sonny was married to Carly and shared a son with her. Dara had Marcus. She loved Marcus and maybe one day, she'd be ready to marry him.

"Oh, God," Dara groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Her feet moved on automatic as she paced the length of the sofa. 

__

Why didn't the idea of granting her daughter's wish feel completely out of the question?

# # #

Sonny didn't get it. Okay, he got it, but he thought it was stupid. Jason was being stupid. Keesha wanted to be there for him. The paralysis didn't matter to her. She loved him. It was only Jason's bullheadedness that made him push her away. Which was dumb. Stupid.

"Hey, boss," Johnny greeted as Sonny approached the penthouse.

"Johnny," Sonny replied with a nod. "Everything quiet tonight."

"You could hear a pin drop."

Sonny nodded once. He jutted his chin toward the penthouse that still belonged to Jason. "What about over there? Any problems?"

Johnny shook his head. "Taggert stopped by. He left in a hurry."

An untold emotion charged through him, but he refused to identify it. "Oh, yeah? In a hurry."

"Like he was pissed," Johnny volunteered. "Your daughter is there now."

His brows knitted into a frown. "He say something to her?"

"Hi and bye," Johnny said. "No hassle."

The frown didn't fade. He mumbled, "Good job, Johnny," and entered the penthouse. Curiosity about Taggert's anger nipped Sonny's heals. The former detective and Dara must have had words. Sonny was a little irritated with himself for wanting to know what they were.

"How's Jason?" 

Sonny looked up at the quiet question. Carly stood on the third step from the bottom of the staircase. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her features were drawn and her voice sounded...odd. He hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of their earlier conversation.

"He's awake. There's no feeling in his legs."

She moved down the rest of the steps and went to him. "He's paralyzed?" Her hand closed over Sonny's forearm. "Are you okay?"

"He's my best friend," he said, closing his hand over hers and squeezing. "I'm not okay with this. He was there because of me--"

"It's not your fault," she quickly interrupted. "Jason knew the danger going in and he went anyway. It could have been worse."

He inhaled a ragged breath, pulled away from her and moved to fix himself a drink. "If it's a choice between a dead Jason and a paralyzed one... He's my best friend. I don't want to see him spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair." An image of that flashed before him. He shuddered and downed the shot of whiskey in one gulp. "They say it's not permanent, but they don't know. His mother blames me."

"Monica?" Carly said. "She's not the golden girl she pretends to be."

"She's his mother," Sonny said. "I had a mother once. They hurt when their kids hurt. Some protect. Others don't know how."

"Which category would you put me?" she asked.

He poured another drink. Blood pounded his temples. Not another fight. Please, God, anything but that.

"Sonny?" she prompted. "There's something I need to tell you."

Shit. He didn't want to hear it. Not if it would make them say things to each other that couldn't be taken back. It was wrong, but he changed the subject. He had to. "Did Lucky leave at a decent time?"

"He's a good kid. He left and Hope went back to the penthouse. I'm seeing a therapist," Carly added quickly. "I don't like how things are going between us so I'm talking to someone."

"You're telling an outsider about us?" he asked, slamming the glass down onto the counter. "You're betraying me, talking about me behind my back?"

"It's not just about you." Tears now glistened her eyes. "You're always accusing me of thinking the world revolves around me. I know it doesn't! But do you know it doesn't revolve around you either? There's more to living than what happens inside this penthouse or out in your territory. We are in trouble, Sonny, and I am trying to fix it."

"By talking to some shrink," he growled. 

"By asking for help," she countered. "We need it. She says that we need to communicate and that is what I'm trying to do. Don't you care about this family anymore? Or are you too busy worrying about the one across the hall?"

He bristled. There it was. He knew it was coming and damned if he had no words to contradict her. Sonny fixed her with one hard glare and stormed from the room. 

# # #

"You're a hard lady to track down."

Frank Hubbard's voice startled Keesha from her reverie. She turned away from the dock's edge and looked into his expressionless, brown eyes. "I didn't know anyone was looking for me."

"Garcia wants you," her partner informed her. "I told him I'd give looking for you a shot."

She released a humorless laugh. "Well, you found me. Now, what? You drag me back to the precinct?"

Frank's eyebrows arched. "I'd have to drag you? You don't like the job."

"At this moment, I don't like much of anything." He stared at her as if he was waiting so she continued, "Jason is paralyzed. They're not sure if it's permanent. He won't see me."

"I'm sorry."

Keesha returned his stare. "You don't mean that."

"My dad was a cop. A man like Jason Morgan gunned him down. I grew up without a father. My mother lost her husband," Frank said. "I'm sorry for your pain, but not for Morgan's."

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to," Frank said, his voice gruff. "You're smart, beautiful and from what I've seen, a good cop. But you're about to throw it all away for a man like him."

"Have you ever been in love?" Keesha looked at the choppy waves on Spoon Lake lap against the dock.

There was a brief pause and then, he answered, "No."

She blinked away the tears that stung the backs of her eyes. "Well, it's not a matter of you not wanting to understand. You can't."

# # #

Marcus muttered an expletive as he neared the entrance to his brownstone apartment and saw an uninvited guest waiting for him. After leaving Dara, he'd spent the rest of the day exercising until he was exhausted. All he wanted to do now was take a hot shower and crawl into bed. And pray to God that his worst fears where Dara was concerned weren't about to be realized. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with Alex.

"This isn't a good time," he said, brushing past his friend and entering the building. 

"I've waited as long as I'm going to," Alex countered as he followed Marcus inside and up the staircase to his apartment. "I want to know what happened."

"You have the official sting to your voice," Marcus said. He tossed his gym bag into the corner and headed for the refrigerator. The choices were limited. Orange juice or beer? Marcus chose beer. The Corona was smooth down his throat. "I'm surprised you're not trying to haul me downtown."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

Marcus noticed the way Alex eyed his brewsky. He held up the bottle. "Want one?"

"After the official business is over." Alex pulled out a notepad and pen, and as he sat on the sofa added, "Start to finish. What happened?"

"Shit." Marcus rolled his eyes and swallowed more beer.

"You killed a man, Marcus," Alex said. "Hell, you killed more than one. Your bullets were pulled from half a dozen bodies. You're lucky your ass isn't in jail right now."

"Sorel took Dara's daughter. We got her back without a scratch and this is the thanks I get?"

Alex snorted. "That's the response I expect from Corinthos."

Marcus' jaw tightened. "Don't go there, man."

"I don't have any place else to go. Answer my questions. You know the routine. I cut you some slack because you're my friend and a cop." Upon Marcus' look, Alex said, "A former cop. Don't make me do something I don't want to do."

Marcus put his pain to the back of his mind. He left his perch against the refrigerator door, returned to the living room and sat. Alex's dark brown gaze pierced through him and he knew that his friend saw everything. That was the problem with best friends. They knew too much. He finished the bottle and recounted the events leading up to Sorel's death.

"To the best of your knowledge that's everything?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Marcus rolled the empty bottle between the palms of his hands. "I killed one bastard and saved another bastard's life. That's knowledge I could live without."

Alex flipped his notepad closed. "You sure that's all it is."

Marcus' eyes narrowed to slits. "What are you getting at?"

"Corinthos is linked to the woman you love. They share a child. They'll always be linked and you saved his life. That's what's killing you."

"No, I can deal with them sharing a child. Hope isn't so bad. She's a good kid."

Alex stood, went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "What is it?"

"It's Dara. She says she loves me, but she won't set a wedding date. I know it's because of Corinthos. She wants him. She just doesn't have the guts to admit it."

# # #

Hope noticed how Dara's expression changed when she mentioned her father. Maybe it wasn't a smart move to make the request, but Dara asked. What else could she do or say?

Tigger, who enjoyed a premium spot on the bed, stared back at her. A look of disapproval darkened his orange and black striped face. She returned his frown.

"What?" she growled.

"Hope?" Dara called through the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"It's fine," she answered. Hope grabbed Tigger, hugging him to her chest. She crossed the room and opened the door. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard you." Dara's lips curved into a smile that warmed Hope every time she saw it.

"I was just talking to myself," she mumbled. The heat of a blush crept up her neck and she buried her face in the soft fur of Tigger's shoulder.

"That's a family trait," Dara said softly. She reached out and pushed stray tendrils of hair from Hope's cheek.

Hope raised her head. "Really? Who? You?"

Dara released a soft laugh. "No, I'm more of a pacer. It was my mother...your grandmother Carrie. Mama was a talker even when no one else was around."

"Oh, yeah?" Hope's relationship with her Grandpa Mike was coming along, but curiosity about her other grandparents piqued her interest. 

"Oh, yeah," Dara repeated, a faraway look in her eyes. She entered Hope's bedroom and the two sat on the edge of the bed. "Mama had a unique outlook. She always tried to find the humor in any situation, but she had her limits. Then, she'd start talking with or without an audience. I think you would have liked her," Dara said softly. "I know she would have loved you."

Sadness crept into Dara's voice. Hope put Tigger aside and slowly took her mother's hand. "How did she die?"

"Cancer," Dara whispered. 

"I'm sorry."

Dara smiled. "Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment. Hope glanced at Dara but wasn't sure where the other woman's thoughts were. Something had been on her mind for a couple of days. Something other than her parents getting back together. She had a question to ask. One that made her a little afraid to take the chance, but after what she had already been through, how could this be any worse?

"Would you mind if I called you Mama?" Hope asked. 

Tears sprang to Dara's eyes in an instant. "I wouldn't mind."

Hope smiled. "Okay. Mama."

The doorbell rang. Hope jumped from the bed. "I'll answer it."

Sniffling, Dara's only response was a nod. 

As Hope raced down the staircase, she released a sigh of relief. One down and one to go!

"Who is it?" she called as her hand closed over the doorknob.

"It's me."

Sonny. Hope pulled the door opened and he entered. As was his customary greeting, he tweaked her nose as he crossed the threshold. She blushed again, smiling as she closed the door. 

"How was playtime with Mikey?" Sonny asked. He glanced around the room toward the staircase and back at her. "I heard his version. I wanna hear yours."

Dimples flashed in his cheeks. Just like her little brother's. Just like hers. Hope returned his smile. "We played with his soldiers and read a fairy tale. We had a lot of fun today."

Sonny nodded. "Letitcia said he had a good nap. He couldn't stop talking about Lucky. How long was his visit?"

"It wasn't too long."

"That's good," Sonny answered. "I like him. He would be a good friend for you."

__

Friend? Was that a warning? "Um, yeah. He's cool."

"That's good," he repeated. He glanced at the staircase again. "Is Dara upstairs?"

"Yeah," Hope said, feeling her heart start to race a tiny bit. "Want me to get her?"

Sonny frowned. "Nah. This is our time." He jutted his chin toward the sofa. "Let's sit and catch up."

Hope followed him to the plush ivory couch. This was another custom for them. Sonny wanted to know everything about her past and after Sorel's abduction of her, she wanted to know everything about his. Of course, Sonny didn't tell her everything about his world, but what he did say helped her understand him. And herself.

"What's your favorite dessert?" he asked.

"It's always food," she said with a small laugh. 

His dark eyebrows lifted. "Food is the source. You can tell a lot about a person by what she eats."

"I like flan a lot, but I love strawberry shortcake," she admitted. "I just can't eat it."

"Allergic?" he asked. Hope nodded. He said, "Me, too. I love strawberries, but they don't like me. I break out in hives and itch all over."

"Me, too!" Hope said, surprised by this similarity between them. "When I was little, I could eat them but then when I was around eleven I couldn't anymore. I kept trying to sneak a few, but my foster parents would catch me and get mad."

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "What would they do?"

Hope shrugged. "Nothing much. Just put me on punishment. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a deadly serious voice.

That voice always reminded her of his life and what he was probably capable of. The Rodgers, the foster parents who had her at that time, were okay. She didn't want him to hurt them. Nodding vigorously, she said, "I'm sure."

"If anyone ever hurts you, you must promise to tell me," he said.

"What would you do?"

"What a father does," Sonny replied. "I would protect you."

"Would you kill?"

He took her hand. "Don't worry about that."

"I don't want you to kill anyone else because of me," she said, her voice hoarse. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please."

"Ssh." He closed his arm around her shoulder, holding her to him. His hand brushed her hair. "_Mi hija, puedes contar conmigo. Sempre_." 

She could always count on him. Hope knew that now, but it was good to hear him say it. Her tears dried, but she didn't move. Her father's arms around her were solid, safe and secure. She liked having him hold her.

He whispered more words to her in Spanish. He told her how glad he was to have her back in his life. How anything she wanted was hers. All she had to do was ask. He told her that she'd never have to doubt her parents' love. They would always be there for her.

When he became quiet, she slowly sat up and said, "Mikey calls you Daddy. Am I too old to call you that, too?"

He shook his head. "_Mi hija_, you'll never be too old."


	28. Part 28

Part Twenty-eight

Another yawn passed from her lips. Parting couldn't be delayed for a moment longer. Sonny kissed Hope's forehead and wished her a good night. She offered the same sentiment before ascending the staircase. 

Sonny stood near the front door and watched until she turned the corner, disappearing from his sight. Mumbled voices carried down to him. Dara. He waited and then she was there.

"Are you staying until she falls asleep?" Dara asked as she reached the bottom step. 

Every night, Dara asked the same question. Every night, his response was the same.

"If you don't mind." His gaze leveled on hers. He never knew what he was watching for exactly. A hint of recognition? A spark from the past? 

Sure, it wasn't smart to tempt fate. But after so many years apart and pretending that there was never anything between them, the strain got to him. He wanted a reminder. He wanted to know that she felt the pull, too. And tonight, he got what he wanted. The rapid fall of her chest as she inhaled a deep breath and the sweep of her pink tongue against her full bottom lip. It was just the reaction he'd been longing for and dreading. 

Of course, the longing outweighed the dread. 

"It's up to you," she replied as usual.

"Then, I'll stay." He stood still, waiting for Dara to sit. She chose the sofa and he joined her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Or was it excitement? 

He was a damn fool to play this game. It was like dancing in the dark with the devil. But what did they say about fools? They ventured where angels feared to tread. And everybody knew that Sonny Corinthos could never be classified as an angel.

"Do you need help making arrangements with the move?" he asked.

Dara shook her head. "Everything is done. We're just waiting for the day to arrive."

"You were always efficient," he murmured.

She looked away from him. Her fingers dug into the sofa cushions, but she made no move to rise. "Someone has to be."

"I wish you and Hope would stay," he said, "but you have to do what you have to do. Taggert giving you grief?"

"I'd rather not discuss that with you."

He cocked his head to the side. His voice dropped lower. "There was a time when no topic was off limits between us."

She jerked and slid to the edge of the cushion. "That was a long time ago. Hope is our middle ground. Everything else is out of bounds."

"Everything?"

She shifted on the sofa, moving to face him. "You know it has to be that way. What will you share with me? Your illegal dealings? Make me compromise my principles? I don't think so. We can share Hope. We can't share anything else."

"Can't?" he asked, enjoying the display of emotions that flashed in her eyes. 

When they were last together, they had been kids. Discovering their sensuality together and finding the little things that pleased the other. He wondered if she'd changed. Were her inner thighs still sensitive to the flick of a tongue? Did she still squeal when her nipples were stimulated? 

__

Dangerous ground, Corinthos, an inner voice warned.

Sonny's pants became too snug. He attempted to shift without drawing too much attention to the area. Her eyes darted to his crotch despite his best efforts. This time, she bolted from the sofa.

"That," she stated firmly, pointing to the bulge in his pants, "is not gonna happen."

He smiled and closed his hand over his throbbing manhood. "It wouldn't be because you didn't want it. What are you afraid of, Dara? Have you set a date with Taggert or not?"

"I told you--"

"I know," he said with exaggeration, "the topic is off limits." Slowly, he stood and went to her. She backed up. He and the fireplace boxed her in. He rested his hands on the mantle on either side of her. "I'm a man who doesn't believe in limitations."

"Your marriage vows mean nothing to you?" she countered, seemingly unaware of how her pulse beat rapidly at her throat. 

"Of course not," he grated, "but are you trying to deny what never died? What's still there?"

Her eyes flashed. Sonny noted passion mixed with anger. Maybe he pushed too far. Hell, he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it was too late to back off now.

"You'd leave Carly and your son for Hope and me?" she asked, quietly but with fire. "You would have to choose. I don't share and I know Carly doesn't either. You couldn't have your cake and eat it, too."

# # #

The following morning, a lot was on Hope's mind. Her parents didn't know, but she saw them together. On the sofa and at the fireplace. They stood still together for awhile. Neither moved for a long time. She felt weird for watching, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to know what would happen next. 

Then her mother whispered something. Her father responded with a kiss. Hope's breath caught in her throat. Would it happen? Would her parents get back together? As the kiss deepened and continued, Hope's expectations soared. She envisioned them all together: Daddy, Mama, Mikey and her. One family together under one roof...

A loud slap crackled the air. Hope blinked. Her dreams vanished just as her mother landed one right on her father's cheek. Her dad stood his ground. With his back to Hope, it was hard for her to make out what he said. Then, he walked out. Hope almost called out to her mother, but thought better of it. She went upstairs and crawled into bed. 

At breakfast, Dara acted as if nothing bizarre had happened. Hope had no choice but to play along. As they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Mike arrived and Hope left to spend the day with her grandfather.

"There are a lot more interesting places to hang out than the Recovery Room," Mike said with a slight frown. "We can do something else."

"This is cool," Hope said, responding to the gentleness she saw in his eyes. "I like it. I wanted to see where you work."

"It's not glamorous," Mike said with a shrug. "My burgers can't be beat and the customers seem to like it."

"Even with that weird guy cooking them?"

"Who? Chris?" Mike laughed. "Chris Ramsey never envisioned himself as a short order cook."

"Then why is he doing it?" she asked, not really interested in the grouchy cook but enjoying the conversation with her grandfather.

"He was a doctor over at GH. A few years back, he did something he shouldn't have and lost his license to practice medicine. He left town and he came back. No one would give him a chance, but I offered him a job. He took it."

Hope frowned. "Why did you give him a chance? If he lost his medical license, he must have done something pretty bad."

Mike's expression sobered, but his eyes remained kind. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

# # #

"You're wasting your time," Jason grumbled as Matt wheeled into his hospital room. "I ran through all the exercises. Still nothing."

Matt frowned and greeted Jason's surliness with the same. "So you're a doctor now."

"I studied medicine," Jason said. "I still remember it. I know the drill, doctor. It's not happening."

"It's too soon to know anything for sure," Matt said, pulling back the sheet to examine Jason's bare legs and feet. He pulled an instrument from his pocket and pressed it against something Jason couldn't feel.

"See."

Matt shrugged and continued with his examination. Jason's irritation grew. 

"GET OUT!"

"Scream, shout, yell," Matt said, unfazed. "And fight. Never give up."

"That's your prescription. It worked well for you."

Matt shook his head. "No, it didn't work for me, but it could work for you. I was shot almost ten years ago. Medicine has progressed a thousand per cent since then. You have a better chance of walking out of this bed than I ever had of walking out of mine."

"Right."

Matt fixed Jason with a hard stare. "You're a real asshole. Use it to work for you, not against you."

Jason turned his head, not wanting to listen.

"Keesha isn't your enemy. Let her see you."

Tears clouded Jason's vision. He didn't want her to see him like this. Not helpless. Not an invalid. His strength was important to him. It's how he defined himself. How could she love a man who wasn't strong? 

"She wants to help you and she can," Matt continued. "You shouldn't be alone now. Not when you don't have to be."

"I don't want her pity."

"I can't speak for her, but I don't think that's what she's offering."

Jason blinked. Still staring at the wall, he said, "Is she here?"

"No, but when she comes, I'll tell her you want to see her."

"Right," Jason muttered, not sure he made the right decision.

"You're welcome," Matt quipped before rolling from the room.

# # #

Sonny spent the night on the couch. Carly didn't force him out of bed. He did it willingly. Sleeping beside his wife after putting the moves on another woman—_who just so happened to be his first everything_—wasn't something he could do. Carly gave him hell. It's what connected them in the first place. But she didn't deserve to live in hell. Not because of him. 

**__**

He had driven her to seek therapy. **_He_** forcibly kissed Dara.

__

She kissed you back, a voice reminded him.

Yeah, but she didn't initiate it. She had a life. He had a life. Other than Hope, their lives couldn't and didn't intersect. The choice was made when he signed up with Joe Scully all those years ago. The clock couldn't be turned back now. For them, it was too late. He fucked up back then. He wouldn't repeat his past mistakes.

After spending a torturous night on the sofa, he stumbled upstairs and glanced in on Mikey. The little boy was fast asleep. Sonny paused to kiss his son's cheek before heading down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his wife. As he hoped, Carly was asleep. He brushed wayward strands of blonde hair from her face. Tears stained her cheeks. Because of him.

He moved quickly to bathe and shave. When he returned to the bedroom, she was stirring. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you sleep?" she asked, looking at him with distrust.

"Downstairs. You okay?"

She rolled on her side, giving him her back. "What do you think?"

"I think we have two choices. To get better or to get worse. We can do either of them together or apart."

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" she asked. 

"No. I'm asking you if you wanna start over or give up."

She snorted. "You're leaving the choice up to me?"

"I don't stutter, Carly," he said. "What do you want?"

"You already know what I want," she said in a hoarse voice. She pulled herself into a sitting position. "I want a family. A real family. A husband I can depend on and won't betray me. Not someone who half-asses it and thinks he's done something. But you already knew that. What do you want?"

"A family," he said. "Peace and security."

"Dara?" she asked. "You were there longer than usual last night. I thought maybe..."

"And you stayed the night anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Where else would I go? I want to make this work. Gail says I'm afraid... My fears are my worst enemies. Right now, my biggest fear is that you still want Dara. You've never told me about her, but you have a child and now they're both across the hall. You visit them every night, and... I have a right to know if you love her. If you'd rather be with her instead of me."

Sonny never got a chance to answer her. Police Commissioner Alejándro Garcia followed by a team of uniformed police officers entered the bedroom. Garcia had a warrant for Sonny's arrest and promptly made good on it.


	29. Part 29

Part Twenty-nine

Jason decided before Keesha arrived that if she glanced at his legs before looking into his eyes it was over between them. The love she professed couldn't be real. Hell, it wasn't real. How long did it take for her to say the words? He stiffened, hardening his demeanor for her arrival. He wouldn't be swayed by the softness in her brown eyes or the curve of her full lips. He had to remember that without the use of his legs he would be a different man and not a man Keesha could love.

The door swished open. Jason held his breath, waiting.

First, her face peeked through and then the rest of her. She stared straight into his eyes and rushed to his side. Without looking once at his useless limbs, she took his hand in hers and raised it to her cheek. The ice cold shell around his heart melted into a liquid pool of nothing.

"When Matt told me you wanted to see me, I came right over," she said. "How are you?"

"Stationary." He glanced at her watch. "You left work to come here."

"Not exactly. I've been suspended from active or desk duty. I was at home when Matt called."

"He called. I didn't tell him to call."

Her face fell. "Oh." The touch of her hand on his relaxed. She lowered it to her lap. "I see."

Jason's heart constricted. "I didn't mean that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring down at their hands. "I want to be here with you. Do you want me here?"

He couldn't lie. "Yes."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" she asked, slowly resting her gaze on him. 

"Because I don't want your pity."

"Good. I don't have any to give," she answered.

Jason inhaled a ragged breath. "They don't know if I'll walk again. I'll be in a wheelchair. I won't be able to make love to you the way I did before if at all."

"There's more to us than love making," she said. "I've been doing some research online. Unless the doctors have told you differently, you're fully operational. You shouldn't let something like sex keep us apart."

"Not when it brought us together," he said quietly. 

"Yeah," she agreed. "Sex was the catalyst that reunited us, but there is more. Love makes us strong. I love you, Jason. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but now that I have, I'm not turning my back on how I feel or on you. I am here for you. Have faith in me."

That's what he needed from her. Those words and her assurances. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "I do. Baby, I do."

# # #

Dara lied to Sonny. All of the arrangements for the move hadn't been made. She just didn't want his help. So instead of accepting it, she called on an old friend. 

"There's really not much you need to pack," Lois said, after checking Hope's closet she joined Dara in the other bedroom. "A few dozen stuffed animals—"

"Courtesy of Mike," Dara said.

Lois smiled. "The doting grandfather. Be careful of them. They're known to spoil granddaughters rotten. She has quite a few clothes. I'm sure courtesy of her mother and father."

Dara nodded sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. I guess I'll have to be careful of spoiling her, too."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Lois advised. "You're allowed to indulge."

Dara groaned. Some indulgences led to disaster. She remembered the kiss. The taste of Sonny's lips on hers. The feel of his tongue as he parted her lips and plunged inside. The emotions that rippled through her. The desires and need that almost made her make a mistake and forget everything else except how it used to be between them.

She buried her face her hands. 

Lois touched her shoulder. "What happened? Oh, my God. You and Sonny..."

"Is it so obvious?" Dara moaned, looking into her friend's caring blue eyes. 

"You made love!" Lois all but squealed. "This is fantastic!"

"Lois!" Dara jerked away from her friend and began to pace. "We didn't make love and there would be nothing fantastic about it if we did!" Lois burst into laughter. Dara pointed her finger at her. "You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't," Lois said amid her chuckles. "Sonny and I have always been strictly platonic. Would it be wrong of me to assume that he's fantastic in bed?"

"Lois! Cut it out. I can't think about him in that way. It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong?" Lois questioned. "And don't tell me it's because he's married. I've been looking for ways to save him from her for years. If you can do that, I am all for it."

"Thou shalt not commit adultery."

Lois released a loud, exaggerated breath. "I know, I know. But you and Sonny never had real closure. You never got a real chance to see where it could lead between you. Don't you think you deserve a shot?"

Dara shook her head. "There are too many factors involved. Carly and their son, and Hope...she wants us to get back together. I can't even entertain the idea of seeing what could happen with him at the expense of hurting her."

Lois went to Dara, grabbed her upper arms and squeezed. "But what about you? What about what you want?"

"I don't want to get hurt," Dara answered honestly. "We kissed last night and it was wonderful, Lois. More than wonderful, better than great. But it was wrong. I slapped him and before he left, he said that there are no second chances. He's right. It's over for us. He has a life with Carly. I have our daughter."

"And that's it?" Lois asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "That's all you want?"

"No," Dara said, shaking her head. "I want to know that I haven't hurt Marcus and right now, I'm not sure that I haven't. Let's talk about something else." 

"Sure." Lois grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. 

Tiffany Hill's morning show was coming to an end. A news break interrupted the closing credits. A reporter stood in front of the courthouse. He stated that the DA finally had an indictment against Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and more would be reported as the news came in.

"I don't believe it," Lois said under her breath. "Justus never said a word."

"You know he's not supposed to." Dara rubbed her throbbing temple. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Hope's father behind bars. Shit.

# # #

"These charges are ridiculous and you know it!" Alexis shouted at Alex in the middle of the squad room. "I want my client released right now!"

"You've been here enough times for your client to know the drill," Alex replied through gritted teeth. "He's been formally charged. The hearing to decide on bail is across the street. Not in my squad room."

"I know the last time I was here, the charges were false—"

"Don't, Alexis," Justus said, entering the squad room. The officers milling around became quiet, intrigued by the scene before them. Justus gave Alex a pointed look who moved away to talk to his officers. Justus took one step toward Alexis. "You're making yourself look like a fool."

She flinched. 

Justus continued. "You and everyone else know that the blood on Corinthos' hands are bright red. Nothing you can say, no matter how you try to spin it can erase what happened on the South side." 

"Your delay in arresting him proves this case isn't as cut and dried as you'd like for it to be. A detective and a former detective were on the scene. Have either of them been arrested?" Alexis snapped. 

"A good question," Justus responded smoothly, "but none of your concern. If I were you, I'd get to that bail hearing. Judge Foster looks badly on tardiness."

Alexis' face turned bright red but she offered no comeback. After glancing at her watch, she quickly stormed from the squad room. As she exited, applause rocked the room as the officers cheered and whistled catcalls. Alex told his officers to get back to work and he and Justus moved to his office.

"She's a wildcat," Alex said, closing the door. "Very possessive of her '_client_.'"

Justus chuckled. "You noticed that, huh. It's that bad boy thing. Women gravitate to it like a moth to a flame. I'll never understand it."

"Me either," Alex mumbled. He sat and gestured for Justus to do the same. "What she said about Marcus and Keesha. What's the fallout gonna be for not arresting them?"

"Their possession of arms was legal." Justus shrugged.

"Marcus's bullet killed Joseph Sorel. We can't ignore that."

"No one has," Justus said. "The formal statement is that at this time, the District Attorney has no cause for an arrest against Taggert or Ward. If a Grand Jury must be called to back me up, then so be it."

# # #

Carly told Letitcia to stay in the penthouse with Mikey and that if anything came up, she could be reached on her cell. Then, she grabbed her purse and rushed from the penthouse. As luck would have it, Dara and Lois were already waiting at the elevator.

With one glance into Dara's eyes, Carly knew the other woman knew about the arrest. And the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

"He doesn't need your help."

"I know that," Dara said. 

Carly wasn't sure if she believed her. Sonny still hadn't cleared up how he felt about Dara. And it would be a cold day in hell before Carly asked Dara. First Alexis with her puppy dog eyes all over Sonny and now this. Her fingers gripped the handle of her purse until her knuckles turned white.

"She's going to get Hope," Lois said just as the elevator arrived and the doors opened. The three women stepped inside followed by two burly bodyguards. "Tell Sonny I'll talk to him later."

"Right," Carly snapped. "It's your boyfriend who issued the arrest warrant. I'm sure Sonny would want to talk to you, _friend_."

Dara's hand shot out and closed around Lois' arm. The brunette shrugged it off. "I am Sonny's friend, but Justus has a job to do. Think about that. You know what. Don't give Sonny any messages for me. I'll give them to him myself."

"You do that," Carly retorted.

"I will."

# # #

Lucky heard the news about Sonny's arrest. His first thought was of Hope and how she was taking it. He knew she was spending the day with Mike. He left work early and dropped by the Recovery Room on the chance she'd be there. She stood behind the counter with her grandfather. Dimples flashed as she smiled and laughed. Relief swept through Lucky. She didn't know, yet.

A blush colored her cheeks when she saw him. He smiled back and waved as he claimed a stool in front of her. "Hey."

"Hi."

Mike's eyes cut from Lucky to Hope and back to Lucky again. The older man frowned and mouthed the word, 'fifteen.' Lucky nodded. He didn't need the reminder. It was already stamped on his brain. If he really was lucky, the three year wait wouldn't be too difficult.

"Laura lets you off early for lunch," Mike commented. "It must be nice working for family."

"What do you think, Hope?" Lucky asked, not upset by Mike's teasing. "You're wearing an apron and standing back there with him. Is it easy working for family?"

She shrugged, smiling at her grandfather. "It's not so bad. What can I get for you? You like root beer floats, right?"

His eyebrows shot up. "You remembered. Nice. Yes, ma'am. I'd love one."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Grandpa Mike keeps the ice cream in the back." 

Lucky waited until the doors swung closed behind her. "I know she's too young, Mike. We're just friends," he said before Sonny's father busted his chops. "I came over to make sure she's okay."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Mike asked, the frown returning. "I can take care of my granddaughter without a baby-sitter looking over my shoulder."

"No, Mike. It's not that. Sonny was arrested a little while ago. It's all over the news. I wanted to make sure that Hope didn't hear about it in a bad way. "

"What?" Mike questioned. "Arrested? On what charge?"

"The reporters haven't been clear on it. I'd guess it would have something to do with Sorel. You want me to tell her?"

"No, I got it," Mike said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Hope returned with Lucky's float. The three of them moved to the far end of the counter. Mike told her about Sonny's arrest. Lucky nodded to confirm what Mike said. Wetness shone in her dark eyes. Lucky could tell she didn't want to, but she started to cry. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently patting. Then, she was in his arms.


	30. Part 30

Part 30

The Recovery Room vibrated as a party to celebrate two occasions was underway. Streamers hung, music blared and everyone in attendance was happy to be there. The two guests of honor were just happy to be together again.

A sweet ballad came on and Sonny reached for his daughter's hand. Today marked her eighteenth birthday and his first official day of freedom.

Three years ago before a jury could find him guilty of manslaughter and illegal firearm possession, he told Alexis to cut a deal with Justus. At first, his attorney balked at the idea, but Sonny remained firm. He couldn't stand to see the toll the trial was taking on Hope. Her dark brown eyes were rimmed with redness from her tears. 

He didn't know what to expect when he and Alexis walked into Justus' office. He was sure the DA would use him to make a statement, but to their surprise, Justus offered him something he never thought he would have: a second chance.

Adjusting to life behind bars hadn't been easy. The claustrophobia made it worse than it would have been otherwise. He toughed it out as best he could and now, a miracle happened and he was a free man. Well, as long as he didn't violate his parole.

So that meant no more of the organization and everything had to be legit from then on. Well, as long as no one knew. And no one did. But Sonny had plans to reclaim his empire and he would do it. One step at a time. But first thing's first...

"Happy birthday, _mi hija_," he said with a smile for his daughter. 

"It is happy now," she said. "I am glad that you are free."

"So am I."

# # #

Dara watched father and daughter dance from across the room. Sonny and Hope moved together like they had never been apart. Her heart grew warm at seeing her daughter happy. 

"Eighteen," Lois said, joining her. "It's amazing how fast time flies. She's a woman."

Dara smiled. "She'll always be my baby. I'm glad things are better for her."

"Me too. She is happy. Sonny is, too." Lois gave her friend a measured look. "What about you? Are you happy with how things turned out?"

"I don't know," Dara said. "Time will tell."

# # #

__

***Flashback***

Without Dara's knowledge, Marcus and Felicia began an investigation as to how and why Hope was taken away from her. It took them several months, but eventually they fitted the pieces together--Scully, Dara's father, Sonny, and Dara--and presented them to Dara. 

"I don't want to believe this," Dara said, looking through the pile of evidence that Marcus and Felicia presented her. "My own father worked with Joe Scully. He took my daughter away. How can this be real?"

"It's real," Felicia said gently. She moved across the room to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing Dara. "What do you want to do about this?"

"Do?" Dara stared at them, finding it difficult to comprehend. "Scully is dead and my father... We don't have a relationship anyway. Cynthia has seen to that. Do? Don't do anything. Knowing is enough."

Felicia patted her hand. "I suppose you're right." The blonde private eye stood. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Take care."

Dara rose. The two women hugged and Dara showed Felicia to the door. After she closed and locked the door, she took a moment before turning to face Marcus. His gaze bored into her. She could feel his thoughts running at a rapid pace inside his head. He wanted more, the things she couldn't give him. Now was the time to come clean, but she didn't want to. She wasn't ready to tell him goodbye.

"You asked me not to," Marcus said quietly from the window, "but I couldn't leave it alone. You had a right to know."

"Yeah," she said. Dara glanced toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Hope was with Mike for the day, but soon her daughter would return home. She wasn't sure if she should share this information with her or not. 

"How's Hope?" he asked. "Seeing her father on trial can't be easy for her."

"It isn't," she replied. "But she's keeping her head up."

"And you?" he asked. "How are you?"

Dara shrugged. "I'm okay. I just wish that..."

"I wish that you loved me," he said. 

"I do."

"Not as much as you need to in order to be my wife." He crossed the room. His knuckles brushed against the swell of her cheek. "I wonder if you ever will."

Tears lodged in her throat. Dara swallowed them down. "I want to."

"I know. That's what hurts the most." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll be around, Dara. Never far. Always close by if you or Hope need me. I love you."

As he left and the door clicked shut after him, she said softly, "I do need you."

***End of Flashback***

# # #

"Are you gonna stand over here hugging the wall or will you talk to her?" 

Marcus grunted at Alex's question instead of answering it. Dara...God, she was so beautiful and smart. After resigning from the DA's office, she became a law professor at PCU and was a damn good one! He knew because he had sat on a few of her classes, always making sure to sneak in after the lights were dimmed and her attention was diverted from the late comers. It was the coward's way, but for him, it was the only way. Until he could purge her from his system. And the way it was looking, that would never be. Dara was under his skin. For now and always.

"She wouldn't have invited you to Hope's party if she didn't want you here," Alex reminded, ever the voice of reason.

"She invites me every year," Marcus grumbled. "It doesn't mean anything."

"It means she still cares about you."

"As a friend," Marcus said quietly, watching as Dara smiled and chatted with Lois and Justus. "Always as a friend."

# # #

"Well, she's legal now," Jamal commented under his breath as Lucky came within earshot. 

Lucky frowned. Heat burned his neck and cheeks. Damn, he hated blushing! "So?" he said through gritted teeth. All the while, his gaze never strayed from Hope as she danced with her father. Yeah, she was legal now and dangerous as hell. And he wanted her body and soul.

"I'm just saying," Jamal remarked with a shrug. "She's my cousin. If you make your move now, proceed with caution."

"What makes you say that? 'Make my move?' She's a friend."

"I've never looked at a friend the way you look at Hope," Jamal said. "You bided your time and the wait is over."

"I haven't been waiting for anything," Lucky denied.

"Bullshit." Jamal bit into a mini-tamale and chewed. "Mama Bear and Papa Bear are hip to your intentions. I can't speak for Corinthos, don't know him that well, but I can speak for Dara. She won't take kindly to you breaking her daughter's heart."

Lucky's shoulders bunched. He folded his arms across his chest. "Double talk has never been your style. One minute, you're telling me to go after her and the next, you say that Dara will kill me if I do."

"No," Jamal said, shaking his head. "She'll only maim you...if you hurt Hope. The key is not to hurt her."

Lucky opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jamal quickly added, "I know you care about her, man, and the feeling is mutual. Don't play her is all I'm saying."

Lucky's defenses relaxed. From across the room, Hope's gaze connected with his. He smiled as he responded to Jamal. "I won't."

# # #

Mike took Bobbie's hand and raised it to his lips. A wicked gleam danced in her dark eyes. Their affection for each other came as a surprise but neither denied or turned away from it. During the darkest days of their children's divorce, they banded together and found there was more than just friendship between them.

"You made it," he said, resting his hand at the small of her back.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me from your granddaughter's birthday party."

"I wish that extended to your daughter," he commented quietly. "Hope really wanted her little brother here, and Carly, too. Her absence is..."

"Typical," Bobbie replied sharply. 

"So, she's not coming?" Mike asked. "She has a right to her feelings about Sonny, but that's not a good enough excuse to keep Mikey away on a day like today."

"I don't know if she's coming," Bobbie answered. "She wouldn't say when I asked. I know that Mikey wants to be here and if she doesn't bring him, she'll have hell to pay. When it comes to throwing tantrums, the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

Mike's mouth curved into a faint smile. "No, it hasn't."

# # #

"Mommy!" Mikey, now a precocious six-year-old, yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hope's party is at the Recovery Room! Not De'ption! I wanna go to Hope's party!"

Carly rubbed her temples. A headache threatened to cause her head to explode. Her son had a mouth and a temper, and both were pissing her off. "I have to make at a stop at Deception today. I told you that."

"I don't care!"

"Listen, Michael!" Carly snapped. "You do not yell at me. Ever!"

She glanced in the rearview mirror. He was strapped in his car seat in the middle of the back seat. A cap of dark, silky waves covered his head. His face flushed with anger and his bottom lip trembled. Then, his eyes watered and the tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Carly inhaled a sharp breath. Shit! Tears. If all else fails, cry seemed to be Mikey's motto. Where the hell did he learn that, she wondered.

"Mikey, don't cry," she said, cringing as his wails filled the Mercedes. 

"I promised Hope I'd sing happy birthday to her," he said through his sniffles. "She always sings to me. I wanna sing to her."

"I'll call her on my cell..."

"No. In person! She said she had a surprise for me. I want Hope and I want my surprise!"

A surprise, huh? Carly's teeth gritted. She knew about Hope's surprise: Sonny. He was a free man again, and unfortunately, three years apart hadn't changed the power he had over her... 

Correction. The power she gave him. The sessions with Gail had decreased in the last six months. Carly had faced her demons and fought them all. There were the occasional slip-ups like choosing the next Face of Deception without consulting Laura, but other than that... Who was she kidding? Parts of her personality would never change no matter how many times her head was shrunk. Life made her who she was, but one thing she didn't want to be anymore was a liar. 

She glanced in the rearview mirror at her son's sad face. Nor did she want to be a bad mother. 

"I have a surprise for you, too, Mikey," she said. "Just sit tight, baby. I know you'll like it."

# # #

Sonny's plea included having Jason go free in order to pursue recovery. Sonny agreed to serve Jason's time. Jason balked at the deal. In the end, Sonny won, but so did Jason.

He and Keesha married a year after the shooting. To his dissatisfaction, Jason didn't stand before the altar. He was still confined to a wheelchair, but two years later and with the aid of crutches, he stood. And even walked a few feet. Therapy, time, and Keesha's love worked wonders. He didn't doubt that one day, he would walk again. 

"I don't want him to feel sorry for me," Jason said, grumbling as Keesha removed the wheelchair from the trunk of their car. 

"He's your friend," his wife replied, as she rolled his chair to the passenger side. "Sonny doesn't pity you. No one does."

"Right."

Her mouth pursed into a delectable bow. He resisted the temptation to kiss her and moved onto his chair. As she slammed his door shut, he stared at the bulge at her waist. His hand palmed the rounded curve of her belly. She leaned back against the car and smiled. Her hand covered his.

"Our baby won't pity you either."

Movement fluttered against his palm. His breath caught. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," she said smiling widely. "Our baby has spoken. Let's go inside and celebrate."

# # #

Hope soaked up her father's attention. Finally, the glass barrier that separated them was gone. She could touch his hand, hug him and dance with him. The three years behind bars had changed him. Gray mixed with his jet black hair. Lines stretched from the corners of his eyes. And he was quieter and more focused. But he was still her daddy and deep inside the dream of having her parents reunite still lived on.

"I shouldn't steal all your dances," Sonny said as a new tune began to play. "I'll sit this one out."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You're tired."

"I haven't danced in a long time," he confided. Squeezing her hand, he added, "It's your party. Enjoy yourself."

"I am." 

She led him to Dara. Her heart skipped a beat as her mother and father smiled at each other. Was it a special smile? Did it mean something? Did her mother feel tingly the way she did whenever Lucky smiled at her? Hope grew warm. Scratch that last question. In order to be a successful matchmaker, she needed to focus on her couple. She'd concentrate on Lucky Spencer later.

"Daddy's tired," Hope said in a loud, conspiratorial whisper to her mother. "Will you take care of him?"

Sonny frowned. "I don't need Dara taking care of me."

"Your father is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," Dara responded at the same time.

"I don't agree," Hope said, looking at each parent, "with either of you."

"The rebellious teenager," Dara commented without harshness or censure.

"I'm not rebelling," Hope said. "I just happen to know what's best for you. Talk," she said softly, taking their hands. "Please, for me. It's been a long time."

She turned on her heel and left them alone. Brooding and quiet, Lucky drew her like a magnet. She went to him and pulled him onto the dance floor. Her arms encircled him. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's not bad." His hands flexed at her waist, squeezing and sending shivers up her spine. "You?"

"Yes. My parents are talking and we are dancing. And I'm a legal adult. We can stop running away now."

Lucky's blue eyes darkened. "I never ran."

"You've never kissed me either."

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Is that a request or an order?"

"Both."

He gave her a smile that told her things would soon change between them. "Just checking."

# # #

"She wants us back together," Sonny said staring into the eyes of his first love and lover. "She wants a family."

"She already has one," Dara responded. "She has parents, a grandfather and a little brother. It may not be in the traditional sense, but her family is real and we all love her."

Her eyes darted from his. They were on shaky ground. When he listened closely, he swore he heard it rumble beneath his feet. Three years ago, his marriage ended and his freedom was taken. The jail sentence gave him time to sort out the past.

Carly's instincts had been dead on. He and Dara never had real closure. He locked his feelings for her inside his heart. When they were kids, she gave him hope and he gave her the same. When they were together, he saw beyond Deke's abuse to the future. She forgot about her father's neglect. They found joy in each other in ways that only the very young could. Without the interference of her father and Scully, their paths would have been different. Better? He couldn't say. But definitely different. 

"You're dancing around the pot," he said finally. 

"There are no second chances," she said, raising her gaze to his. "You said it and I agree."

He met her stare. "I was wrong. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"HOPE!"

A high pitched cry prevented their conversation from going any further. Sonny's heart lurched as his son ran across the room and into Hope's arms. Whenever Carly brought him to visit, Mikey was calm and subdued. But this was a different version of his little boy. Animated and boisterous... Sonny's jaw dropped. He'd missed so much.

"Go to him," Dara said. "They're both yours."

# # #

Carly entered the restaurant without the grand entrance as her son. She and her mother made brief eye contact. _Yes, Mama, I can be selfless_, Carly thought. _I can be more than you ever dreamed of._

A hand brushed her arm. "Thank you for coming." The smile in Dara's eyes was sincere, as was the warmth in her voice.

"We couldn't miss Hope's birthday besides, I have an announcement to make."

Dara's eyebrows shot up with interest. "Oh, yeah?"

"Would you mind?" Carly asked. Coming to an understanding with Sonny's former lover hadn't been easy, but Carly managed to do it. She and Dara had a lot in common. Both of them had loved a difficult man and given him a child. Carly suspected that they both still loved him and didn't know how to deal with it. Hell, she certainly didn't know how.

"Go right ahead," Dara said.

Carly moved to the center of the room and yelled for silence.

Justus, Lois, and Brook Lynne went to Dara's side. Justus' arm closed around his wife's waist as he murmured, "This should be good."

"Hush," Lois said with an elbow to his ribs. Brook Lynne giggled her agreement.

"An eighteenth birthday is certainly a cause of celebration," Carly said as the room became quiet, "but so is this!"

She pulled a framed magazine cover from the brown paper bag she held. Holding the image high, she said, "I present you the newest Face of Deception: Hope Jensen Corinthos!"

# # #

The party continued after Carly's announcement. While the music played and people mingled, Hope pulled the older blonde into a hug and whispered, "Thank you! I didn't know how to tell them."

Carly nodded. "I know. That's why I did it. If they get mad, they can take it out on me."

"No," Hope said with a shake of her head. "It's what I want. I hope Mrs. Spencer will be okay with it..."

"Don't worry about Laura," Carly said. "I can handle her--"

"Can you handle me?" Sonny appeared without warning. "I don't want Hope's face plastered around the world. How could you do this?"

"She did it because I asked her to!" Hope defended. 

Dara joined them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hope replied. "Will you be happy for me?"

"I can't be happy if you're not safe," Sonny stated.

"She'll always have guards," Carly said quietly. "I won't let anything happen to your daughter."

"Daddy," a voice chirped from below.

Sonny squatted to face his son. "You've grown."

Mikey threw his arms around his father's neck. "You are my surprise!"

"You are mine." Sonny's eyes locked with Carly's. "Thank you."

Unable to speak, Carly simply nodded.

# # #

"Thank you for coming."

Marcus shrugged off Dara's gratitude. "I couldn't miss Hope's birthday. You have a beautiful daughter."

"And smart, too."

Marcus smiled. "She gets both from you. You have powerful genes."

Dara laughed. "I can't take all the credit."

Marcus's smile faltered. "I didn't think you would."

He bent forward and brushed his lips across her cheek. He felt her tremble but refused to think anything of it. "I'll talk to you later."

# # #

In the following weeks, Hope shined as the Face of Deception. Her relationship with Lucky blossomed. Ignoring the watchful eyes of her family, they set their own pace and progressed from there. And when her parents started to spend more time with each other, elation filled her heart.

Dara never dreamed how things could change between her and Sonny. Second chances did exist. It just depended on how a person went about taking it. Her professorship with the university proved there was life after the DA's office. And what she and Hope shared...second chances didn't get any better than that. With all said and done, real happiness seemed to be on the horizon.

Sonny welcomed Dara's friendship. He didn't realize how much he missed it. They talked, argued, and laughed together. It was great. The time with her balanced the darkness of betrayal that burned his heart. He discovered the identity of the snitch he and Jason discussed so many years ago. It was someone he considered a friend, a confidante. And when the hit went as ordered and Johnny's body washed up on the shores of Spoon Lake, he grieved along with everyone else and then he set about reclaiming what was once his. 

Carly honored her promise and handled Laura. Just as she thought, Laura wasn't too upset about her choice, but the other woman was pissed about how Carly made her decision. The women worked it out. Completeness with her family and her career brought light to her life and soothed the old pain in her heart. Things always had a way of working themselves out. She learned. She lived. She loved. 

Marcus forged ahead. The private eye business was rewarding and Felicia proved herself to be an excellent partner. After Keesha gave birth, he and Felicia looked forward to her joining their team. And he looked forward to the future. His gut told him that things were gonna start looking up. 

Around the time Jason and Keesha celebrated the birth of their son, their two friends celebrated love and their choices for mates couldn't have surprised the citizens of Port Charles more.

THE END

(Author's Note: Sonny's plea bargain is one of the beauties of fan fiction. It wouldn't have been that simple or that short of a sentence in real life.)


End file.
